Beautiful One
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Regina Mills is heartbroken, an outcast and despised in her own town and completely alone, until Ruby, a self proclaimed monster decides to befriend the fallen queen. Neither of them knew just how much they will change each others lives when they leave Storybrooke for a single night and gain something better than the family they always desired, a pack. Queen/OC RedQueen friendship
1. Chapter 1

Once again, Regina was forced to rebuild her walls, meticulously laying down each brick and slathering it with mortar to forever hold it in place. Once again, she was forced to watch as another happy ending was brutally ripped from her grasp, leaving the Evil Queen to mend her wounded heart. And once again, she watched her son walk off with his birth mother as she broke Regina's heart.

The relationship had lasted for a good 6 months in secret before Snow had found out about them and that had been the end of that. The entire town was nearly ready to reach for their pitchforks and torches to make sure that the Evil Queen lost the tiny shred of happiness that she'd managed to gain. Emma then began to see Regina in secret, but the visits became fewer and far between, until Regina had finally decided that she wasn't interested in being a secret or a second choice. Especially not behind a handless pirate. Emma walked away without another word, dragging Henry with her.

That was three months ago and Regina hadn't seen either one of them since. She spent days and nights in a drunken stupor, crying over her lost loves.

The townspeople treated her with scorn and hatred until she could hardly show her face around town. Emma wouldn't even let her see Henry and she was only too happy to stay away from Snow and David, but she did miss Henry. He was the only light that she'd had in years and now, without him, she was surrounded by darkness. Which brings her to where she was now...on the edge of a cliff of a mountain, overlooking a beautiful cove.

Regina had always prided herself on being strong, unbreakable, powerful. In this moment, she felt anything but. She would never have a happy ending, she would never have her son, she would never be loved or have anyone to love.

"Regina?!" She looked over her shoulder at the waitress as she walked slowly towards her, hands outstretched. "What are you doing?"

Did she honestly think she was about to jump?! Sure, Regina was hurting and the thought had crossed her mind, but her entire life was nothing but pain and darkness. Why would she end it now? Then again, who would care if she did?

"Can I help you Miss Lucas?" Regina asked, turning back to the scene before her.

"What are you doing, Regina?" Ruby asked, slowly continuing to approach.

"You can relax, dear. I'm not going to jump. I've been through too much to jump. If I didn't end it before, why would I do so now?"

"You didn't have Henry before." Ruby said. "You didn't know the love of a child and have it taken from you." The werewolf came to hesitantly stand next to her.

"What are you doing here, Miss Lucas?" Regina demanded. "How did you find me?"

"I followed your scent. I haven't seen you in weeks and I know the town isn't being too friendly right now." Regina said nothing. "I, uh, wanted to thank you."

"For what?" This made the former Mayor look at her with suspicion.

"For the Curse." Ruby said, looking out over the cove, not meeting the eyes of the other woman. "I was a monster too. The Curse let me forget that, let me try to live again. Thank you, Regina." Ruby looked down at her feet shyly, instantly regretting her decision as the earth spun before her.

Regina grabbed her arm and poofed them a few feet backwards onto safe ground. "Don't thank me." She said simply with dark eyes. Normally, she would have some kind of catty remark about that, but she felt drained, exhausted beyond comprehension. She was tired of dealing with this town, but she wouldn't leave. That would be seen as running and they would probably celebrate. Regina didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"No, I should." Ruby said. "You don't deserve half the shit this town throws at you, no matter what you did in the Enchanted Forest. Regina, if you ever need someone to talk to, someone to yell at even, I'm here."

"Why would the best friend of Snow White, fairest of them all, show me any kindness?" Regina snapped.

"Because she knows what it's like to be a monster, to be hated and feared, and it's never a good feeling. It isn't a feeling i'd wish on my worst enemy. Please, talk to me."

For the first time in so long, Regina wanted to let someone in. She told Ruby only a little, but it lifted some of the weight off her shoulders. But she wouldn't tell her everything, she would never allow someone else to further break the already fragile organ within her chest.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Ruby visited her. And the next day, and the next day. The werewolf was unafraid of repercussions from the townspeople and so, she was with Regina every chance she could get. It was only a small comfort, but it meant the world to the former mayor.

It was on a particularly bad night of crying and angry outbursts, that Ruby suggested they go down to the Rabbit Hole. The diner had been virtually taken over by the 'goodness gang', but the bar was free for the taking. The werewolf made Regina dress in a little black dress that stopped barely mid thigh, tall elegant heels and did her makeup and hair, making the already supermodel looking mayor into a goddess.

"What's the point if people will know who I am?" Regina asked as Ruby did her own make up in the mirror.

"Because, you need to get out of the house." Ruby said. "It'll be good for you to just cut back and let go."

Regina sighed. "What if we don't go to the Rabbit Hole?"

"Where would we go?" Ruby turned around.

"We could go to Boston and visit some bars there, or anywhere else in the country, I have magic dear. It'll be just a snap of my fingers to get us there." Regina smiled as Ruby's face lit up.

"Let's go to Hawaii! We could go to parties on the beaches!" The brunette continued to animatedly name a list of things they could do and Regina simply sat back and listened.

In the last month that the werewolf had begun visiting her, Regina had quickly found out that the two of them were more alike than they were different. The only problem, being their affiliations with Snow. They listened to each other's history, listened to each other's stories told from the person themselves, rather than a storybook and began to understand each other, although Regina was still reluctant to trust her. Even so, she desired a friend, someone to combat the ache of loneliness.

The two eventually decided to go to Boston for the night and Regina transported them there.

The club was full but not close to suffocating or unable to move without touching someone full. Regina had never been to such a place, not even the Rabbit Hole, and was sorely lacking in people skills due to her isolation from the town, but Ruby assured her that she wouldn't leave her side. And for half the night she didn't. Regina let her go dance with some guy that had been making googly eyes at her all night and approached the bar.

She didn't notice the beautiful goddess next to her until she heard the words, "can I buy you a drink, Beautiful One?" in a British accent. She turned to look at the woman next to her, jaw nearly dropping at the sight. The woman was absolutely gorgeous, stunning in almost every way. She appeared to be naturally tall but the six inch heels she wore augmented that. She wore a sleeveless long black dress with a thigh high slit that revealed long toned dark golden legs when she crossed them. Her hair was nearly waist length and was a blend of multiple browns, golds and blacks. Her eyes were strange. Half silver and half some purplish blue color.

"Haven't seen you around here before." The woman said in a deep, husky voice that sent shivers through the other woman's body.

"I don't come here often." Regina said. "In answer to your question, yes, you may. What's your name?"

"Lycia."

"Regina."

"Regina." She repeated, releasing a deep purring growl that resembled an animal's. Regina found the noise odd but she didn't dislike it. "That is a lovely name, Beautiful One."

"Beautiful One?" Regina smirked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it was my first thought when I saw you, so that is what I will call you. Unless you mind."

"Not at all." Regina smiled. They spent the next hour simply talking about any and everything that popped into their head. Regina found out that Lycia had a son, whom she loved dearly. She liked the way the woman's eyes lit up when she talked about him. She inquired about Regina's own family and Regina felt comfortable enough to tell her a revised version of it, minus the magic and curses and she could see rage come over her eyes.

"You are very strong to have to go through all of that." Lycia said.

"No, I'm not. I fell apart. That's half the reason I'm here." Regina sighed. "I deserve all of it though."

"No, you don't. Your past is your past, you can't change that. People who live in the past, have no future. You're still alive, and you're still fighting. You are very strong, my dear."

Regina smiled at her words, knowing that she didn't grasp how true they were. She felt so relaxed and comfortable around the other woman and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps she was just felt fragile or vulnerable. Whatever the case, she found herself wanting to be in the other woman's presence as long as possible.

Lycia looked down at her drink before pushing it to the side and standing up. "Come, Beautiful One, and dance with me."

"Oh no, I don't dance."

"I'm not giving you a choice." Lycia smirked, taking her hand. "Stop thinking for once and simply let go." She smiled and pulled Regina onto the floor. The music was quick but had a carefree beat. Alcohol, coupled with great company, made Regina finally let go. She would blame it on the alcohol later. She prayed Ruby wouldn't see her as she danced or she'd never hear the end of it.

The music began to slow to a sensual song with a heavy bass. Lycia wrapped her arms around Regina, pressing their bodies close together. Regina closed her eyes and leaned into this stranger's embrace as though it were a lifeline. Lycia's hands roamed over her body as they danced, not groping, but caressing. The rest of the world melted away. Regina turned in Lycia's arms and met her eyes, now black with intense desire.

"I see you, Regina." Lycia said.

Regina blinked, not quite understanding the words that obviously had a deeper meaning than she perceived. But Lycia didn't give her a chance to ask, before she kissed her.

Ruby stood outside the club, with her phone to her ear and impatiently tapping her foot. She let out a squeal when Regina finally answered the phone. "Regina, where the hell are you?"

"I'm with a...friend. I'll probably be with her-them all night. So don't wait up."

"Regina-" the click of the phone signaled the end of that conversation.

Regina threw the phone onto the floor as she was pushed back onto the bed and pounced upon. She kissed Lycia with every ounce of passion she possibly could. She wanted to use magic to rip the other woman's clothes off, but of course she couldn't do that.

Lycia grinned before suddenly pinning Regina to the bed. "If this is to be a one night thing, Miss Mills, then I want to take my time exploring every inch of you." She slowly lowered her lips to Regina's and kissed her passionately.

"Who said this would be a one time thing?" Regina raised an eyebrow with a signature smile and she nearly moaned as Lycia's breath hitched and she slammed their lips together.

Xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina awoke feeling better than she had in months. The sunlight streaming in felt so good on her bare skin, but for a moment she forgot where she was and sat up quickly. Lycia's arms immediately tightened around her waist, and the memory of last night came rushing back. She smiled as the memory of their lovemaking washed over her. No one had ever made her feel the way Lycia did last night. She felt wanted, truly wanted, as though she were the only person in the world that mattered.

Regina lay back down and Lycia instinctively pulled her closer, wrapping both arms protectively around her and nuzzling her neck. Regina laughed and Lycia's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning."

"Very good morning." Lycia smiled and placed a kiss on her neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"You mean after everything else? Yes, I did." Regina smirked. "Best sleep in months."

"Good. I trust everything else was to your satisfaction?"

"Very much so."

"That's good as well."

They grinned at one another like idiots before snuggling together and continuing to talk. Regina felt relaxed and almost playful in the other brunette's arms as she kissed her nose and slipped free of her grasp. Lycia wiggled her nose, looking cross eyed down at it before getting up to chase Regina around the room.

They collapsed back onto the bed, Lycia's arms wrapped around Regina once again with her head on Regina's chest. They lay like that in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence, before Regina got a phone call and had to search for her phone under the bed.

"Hello?"

"Thanks for ditching me last night! You do realize you're my ride home?!"

"I'm so sorry, Ruby, where are you?" Regina said, face palming herself.

"I'm back at the club, waiting for you."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Regina sat up and began to get dressed. "Lycia, I'm so sorry but I have to go. I kinda left a friend last night to be with you."

Lycia said nothing as she watched her get dressed. Once she was done however, she grabbed her and kissed her hard. "I want to see you again, but I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Call me and set up a date." Regina said. "I'll wait for someone like you."

They shared a smile and kissed once more before Regina quickly left, or else she never would and made her way back to the club where Ruby was waiting. As she approached, Ruby's eyes grew wide and her pupils dilated.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like another werewolf?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I didn't know she was a werewolf." Regina said, throwing her keys onto the table. She sat down and kicked her heels off.

"You reek of her, I mean REEK!" The younger woman gasped. "You slept with her?! Oooh, look at Regina and her one night stand." She teased, searching the kitchen for a glass and a bottle of cider.

"It wasn't a one night stand." Regina said, blushing. "At least I hope it wasn't."

"What?" Ruby turned around, grinning from ear to ear. "Has the queen fallen in love?"

"I don't know what this is. I've never felt it before." Regina hugged herself, ready to close off herself to the wolf, but Ruby stopped her with a gentle touch on her arm as she sat down as well.

"Come on, Regina. Talk to me, please."

Regina sighed. "When I first met Daniel, I wasn't awestruck or stunned into silence. He was my first love, my True Love and I will never forget him, but I also won't forget the feeling of strength and boldness that came with meeting him against my mother's wishes. Then with Robin, you know I hated him in the beginning but he was my soulmate so I learned to care about him. Then Emma, it started with hatred, then turned to friendship but I never felt... Loved. I felt cared for of course, but no one I have ever been with has made me feel this way. I can't describe it, it's just freedom."

Ruby smiled, honored that Regina had revealed so much of herself, but she was intrigued about who this mysterious werewolf was and why she wasn't in Storybrooke with the rest of them. "It sounds wonderful."

"It is. I wish I could see her again."

"Who says you can't?" Ruby asked, pouring them both a glass of cider.

For the first time in weeks, Regina smiled, genuinely and sincerely smiled as she walked through town with her chin raised and a skip in her step. Since she was no longer the mayor, she spent a good amount of her time down at the stables with the horses. The townspeople's glares and babrs hurt a little less and did absolutely nothing to diminish the fact that she had at least a sliver of happiness. It may not have lasted long, but it was just enough. She didn't expect to see Lycia again, so she was shocked when she got a call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Beautiful One?"

Read and Review! A/N: Please read and review and let me know what you think. I know what's going through some of you guys' heads: Why the hell is she starting another story when she has so many that she needs to finish?! I know, but I just love OUAT and I love the villains and it brings me great joy to write stories that give them a little bit of happiness. (Especially Regina because I am currently in love with Lana Parrilla and falling for Kristen Bauer van Straten) Look out for another story about Maleficent, Regina and Lily coming soon. There will be a lot of Heroes and Snow bashing in that because I HATE her and I cannot stress that word enough. Charming was tolerable but I HATE her. Also, I may not update any of my stories for a while because I'm working on trying to update all of my OUAT ones at one time. I love feedback so please review! This chapter may suck but it will get better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lycia?"

"Yes, dear? Are you alright? Are you busy?"

"I'm fine, I just...didn't expect to hear from you again."

"Why ever would you think that?" Lycia asked, letting out that same purring growl that made Regina shudder. "I'm not going to let you go without a fight, especially after our...lovely night spent together." Regina grinned so hard her cheeks hurt, then mentally kicked herself for acting like a love struck teenager. "I'm back in Boston and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me."

Regina waited about 5 seconds before saying, as coolly as possible. "I would love to. Name the time and the place to meet up."

"There is a small steakhouse on 3345 James avenue. It's amazing."

"I would love to see it. So, tomorrow?"

"At 6."

"It's a date."

"See you then, Beautiful One."

Regina hung up the phone and grinned to herself before grabbing her coat and heading down to the diner as fast as her car could go. She burst inside, ignoring the looks on the faces of the Charmings and her own son, and walked up to Ruby.

"What's up, Regina? You look worried." The wolf said, looking at her friend critically. Both of them ignored the fact that almost everyone in the diner was glaring at them. Did they have nothing better to do?

"Lycia called me." Regina whispered.

"Shut up! Really, what'd she say?"

Regina looked at everyone else with a scowl and they slowly turned back to their food. The scowl disappeared and she smiled at Ruby, and Granny who had approached.

"If you need the back room to squeal like pups, go ahead." Eugenia gave the former queen a soft smile and started wiping down the counter.

Ruby pulled Regina into the back. "So what'd she say?"

"She asked me on a date." Regina said.

"That's great! I told you, you could do so much better than the uncharmings and Emma. What does she even look like? Wait, we have to pick out your outfit." She looked Regina up and down. "You certainly can't go dressed as a mayor or a stable hand. I'll go ask Granny for an early break." She rushed back into the diner and Regina leaned against the wall, thinking about Lycia, the way she'd treated the former queen had been if she were still a queen, like she was the only person in the world. The feeling of being in the werewolf's arms was indescribable, and she knew she wanted to be in them again.

"What are you smiling about?" Emma asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"None of your damn business." Regina replied sweetly with a smile.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "I think it is if it involves strangers in my town." The blonde said, crossing her arms.

"Miss Swan, for the first time in months, I am excited, I have something to look forward to. If the pirate bores you that much that you have to try to find me to spice up your day, then you really need help."

"Excited about what?" Emma demanded.

Regina rolled her eyes and peered around as Ruby returned, slightly tensed for a fight. "Everything okay, Regina?" She asked with a wary look at Emma.

"Of course it is, dear." Regina smirked. The savior grabbed her arm when she tried to move around her.

"I wasn't done asking you about this person. Visitors in Storybrooke always lead to bad things happening."

"Go to hell, Emma." Regina yanked her arm free and walked out with Ruby.

"You alright, Regina?"

"I am perfectly fine. Emma will not ruin my mood for this date. Now let's go shopping."

Xxxxxxxx

Regina could not have been more nervous. She was a grown woman for crying out loud, and she'd been on enough dates in her lifetime, but this felt different somehow. Just the thought of Lycia made Regina's stomach twist with butterflies.

Her outfit of choice was a blood red top, laced with diamonds that accentuated her cleavage, since Ruby said that was one of her best features. She wore a pair of skin tight black riding pants, since Ruby said werewolves like butts. Where the hell she was getting this information, Regina was unsure, but she did feel good in her black heeled boots and a black leather jacket that Ruby had practically forced her to wear. She felt sexy for the first time in months and she was fully aware of the looks from people as she passed. They were no longer looks of fear and hatred, but ones of desire and she added a little strut to her walk and a smile graced her lips. She stopped dead however at seeing Lycia, casually leaning up against the wall of a building. She looked amazing! She wore only a black tank top under a purple bodice and black jeans with black sneakers. Her hair was half braided and draped over one shoulder. It was such a simple outfit but she couldn't have looked sexier to the former queen.

Lycia turned her head as Regina approached and grinned.

Regina grabbed her shirt and yanked her down for a mind blowing kiss. "Sorry, just, uh, wanted to do that."

"No...problem." Lycia grinned again. She looked Regina up and down slowly. "I knew this would happen."

"What?" Regina asked.

"You. You show up looking sexy as hell and now, I'm going to have to fight off people all night." She smirked and kissed Regina again. "But I don't mind. Not at all. Come on, I made reservations, you're going to love this place."

Regina smiled as the other woman excitedly took her hand and pulled her down the street.

The steakhouse was amazing. The food was delicious and the atmosphere was simply incredible for such a small establishment.

Lycia pushed her empty plate to the side and smiled at Regina. "So, Miss Mills, are you enjoying yourself?"

Regina wiped her mouth with a napkin and sighed, completely full. "Indeed I am. But I think we should get down to business."

"Oh? What's that?"

"You're from the Enchanted Forest, aren't you?"

Lycia's eyes clouded over momentarily and she tilted her head slightly, as though trying to figure out how to proceed with the conversation. She blinked slowly. "Yes."

Regina smiled. "Ruby was right."

"Ruby?"

"My friend. She's a werewolf too." Regina said nonchalantly.

Lycia raised both eyebrows. "How big is she?"

"What?"

"In wolf form. How big is she?" Lycia said with a chuckle.

"About twice the size of a regular wolf."

"Hmm, we're not the same type of werewolf then."

"I wasn't aware there was more than one breed. What kind are you?" Regina asked.

"I am an Alpha, a very ancient breed of werewolf. In wolf form, I'm larger than a car and stronger than anything. Even in human form, I am twice as strong as a normal man."

"Wow, but I don't remember anything about Alphas from the Enchanted Forest."

"My breed died out long ago. I believe I am the only one left. Well, me and my son, but he hasn't shifted yet and he won't until he's 13." Regina slowly nodded. "Does this bother you, that I am a werewolf?"

"No! Not at all." Regina said immediately. "It's just...I wonder if it will bother you once you find out who I was."

"Who were you?"

"The Evil Queen."

"Really?!" Lycia smiled and Regina could see her hips shaking, as though she were wagging an imaginary tail. "My people believed the Evil Queen was an Alpha who never shifted, a werewolf stuck in human form. And now you, are everything that an Alpha should be: strong, intelligent, beautiful, cunning, kind. I'm honored."

"Did you miss the Evil part?" Regina asked, breathing a sigh of relief that the woman hadn't run from her.

Lycia scoffed. "You were called Evil by people that had no idea who you were, what you'd been through and therefore could not name you in such a way. Sure, you did some bad things, but my kind always taught our children about forgiveness and understanding. It's one of the things that made us so strong. Those people don't know you, all they know is what you've done and whatever Snow White told them. They didn't know the reason and they didn't want a reason, they just wanted someone to hate."

"You know Snow?"

Lycia waved her hand dismissively. "Not by choice. We met when she was trying to make an alliance, annoying little girl. Anyways, would you like dessert... your majesty?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

The two shared a molten chocolate cake together, laughing and wiping ice cream and chocolate from each other's faces. They left and walked a couple blocks, hand in hand before going to Lycia's hotel room. It was the suite on the top floor of the four seasons.

Despite the fact Regina had lived in a castle, she was still mesmerized by the grandeur of the room. Lycia simply stated that she didn't live in Boston and wanted to treat Regina for their date.

"All of this was unnecessary." Regina said as the werewolf handed her a glass of champagne. "But you do have good taste."

"I'm with you, aren't I?" Lycia smirked. She watched Regina sip the drink before taking it from her and kissing her. Regina smiled against her lips when she was lifted into the air. Lycia did it with a single arm, not bothered by her weight in the least. She carried the queen to the bed and tossed her back onto it, downed the champagne and crawled towards Regina like an animal before laying across her and kissing her nose.

"Was red a coincidence?" Regina asked between kisses.

"Actually yes." Lycia smirked.

"I like it."

"I'm glad, but..." She leaned back. "Tonight is going to be different."

"How so, dear?" Regina asked.

Lycia leaped off the bed, displaying an agility that should've been impossible. She walked to a small table and pulled out two bottles and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. "Because tonight, I am going to show you what love with an Alpha is all about."

Xxxxxxxx I'm not good at sex scenes so skipping that part xxxxxxx

Regina opened her eyes and sighed deeply at feeling Lycia's arms around her again. She felt amazing. Last night's love making came back in slow scenes: Lycia pouring oil all over her and slowly massaging it into her skin, feeling her lips all over her body, eating chocolate covered strawberries off her... She sighed again in contentment.

"Regina, my dear, I can smell your excitement." Lycia opened her eyes. "I am surprised that you're even awake. Not many can hold a candle to me when it comes to such activities." She nuzzled Regina's neck. "You and me are going to get along 'smashingly'."

Regina smiled and kissed her lips. She hopped up to fix herself something to drink, fully aware of Lycia's dark gaze following her. Her phone started ringing and Lycia pulled it out from under the bed.

"Why do you always throw your phone under the bed?" The werewolf muttered. She looked at the front. "May I ask who a Miss Swan is?"

"An ex, the Savior. Just ignore it, I don't feel like talking to her." Regina said, pulling out a drink.

"May I?" Lycia asked.

Regina raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Lycia clicked the answer button. "Hello?" She said deeply with a hint of warning in her voice.

"Who the hell is this?! Where's Regina?" Emma demanded.

Regina snickered as Lycia's face crinkled up in annoyance. "Regina is busy at the moment. Who the hell is this?"

"I asked you first."

"You really dated this annoying child? How did you put up with this?" Lycia asked Regina, not at all whispering or attempting to hide the conversation from Emma. "Look dear, whoever the hell you are, you should learn to respect your superiors. That includes me and Regina. She is not yours anymore." She growled deeply. "She is mine, and you will learn to treat her with respect. Now, if you're done ruining what was a very pleasant afterglow, good bye, but I do hope to meet you...real soon, Savior." Lycia hung up the phone and tossed it across the bed. She was trembling and her eyes were gold.

"Lycia?" Regina said, moving forward cautiously.

Lycia blinked and her eyes returned to normal. "The way she speaks." She said softly. "As if you are hers. I should kill her."

"No you shouldn't." As much as she hated the irritating blonde, killing her was not the answer. "That will cause more problems than it will solve. Look at me." Regina commanded, crawling into the werewolf's lap. Lycia wrapped her arms protectively around her and met her eyes. "Did you mean what you said, about me being yours?"

"Of course I did." Lycia said at once. "I would never do any of what I did with you, with anyone else. I want to be with you, my wolf wants to be with you and there is no denying either one of us what we want. I know I've only known you for a very short amount of time but I've never felt this type of connection with anyone."

"Neither have I." Regina sighed. "And I hate it."

"Why?" Lycia smirked.

"Because you make me feel like I'm damn teenager or something. You get me all nervous and excited. I'm supposed to be a wall, mysterious, not fawning all over you." The brunette snapped, looking downward.

Lycia laughed and kissed her forehead. "My dear, I love how you are. I don't care if you are a teenager. I only want you to be happy and safe. You are my kind of woman, regardless."

Regina looked into her eyes and smiled softly. "Come with me back to Storybrooke, you and your son."

"I would love to, but there things that I must take care of first."

Regina sighed. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." Lycia moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear and gently stroked her cheek. "I don't want to, but I need the money and I still do have a child that I need to collect. I hope you can meet him soon."

"For all we know, he'll try to run away just like Henry."

Lycia scoffed. "He is my spawn, remember? Even he can recognize a true Alpha, whether she's in human form or wolf form."

Regina sighed again and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "Fine then. If we only have one day together, I shall want to make the most of it."

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Regina stepped into her empty mansion and sighed as she threw her keys into the bowl next to the door. She already missed Lycia and she'd only said goodbye to her less than 30 minutes ago. She sighed again and walked into the living room and flipped down on the sofa, annoyed that she had nothing better to do than sit in the house and do nothing.

She glanced over at her phone as it rang. "Hello, Miss Lucas."

"Cut the Miss Lucas bull and tell me everything." Ruby said excitedly.

"There isn't much to tell."

"I doubt that. Come on and spill it, former Madame Mayor."

"Okay." Regina grinned to herself and quickly told the wolf about her date. She skipped the details of their hotel stay but she was sure Ruby knew what happened anyway. "So, she had to leave to do a job and to get her son."

"What kind of job?"

"I don't know. I didn't ask. But she said it should only take a couple days and then she'd come to visit me in Storybrooke."

"That sounds great, Regina. I'm really happy for you. You should ask if she has any siblings that like really awesome werewolves."

Regina pulled her feet into the chair, kicking off her boots. "She did say she had a brother. I think she said his name was Quinn."

"Quinn? I knew a werewolf named Quinn, in my mother's pack."

"She said he left her pack when they became of age. Maybe you did know him." She paused for a moment before blurting, "I told her I was the Evil Queen."

"Well, I'm sure nothing bad happened or else you wouldn't have slept with her again. What happened?"

"She was happy about it, excited even."

"That's wonderful, Regina. Isn't it?"

"Of course it is. It just surprised me is all."

"Sounds like you two had a great date."

"It was magical."

"Well, I'd imagine you want to catch up on some sleep. I should let you go."

"Actually, I was going to come by a little bit to talk to Eugenia. Know anything about Alphas?"

"Alphas? You mean from the legends? Alphas were an ancient breed of like super werewolves. They had a huge strict hierarchy, even a government. Anyways, every werewolf strives to be an Alpha. Being an Alpha is like top of the food chain, top of the music charts, top of the government. They were like royalty. But they were sparse in number and there was some kind of war that killed a lot of them, so everyone just thought they died out. Is Lycia an Alpha?!"

"Yes." Regina smirked.

"That's so cool. You need to tell her to hurry up and finish that job." Regina laughed. "Oh yeah, what'd you do to Emma?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She came in here yesterday morning demanding to know where you were, etc, etc. She said someone else answered your phone or something."

"Oh, Lycia did. Why the hell is Emma keeping tabs on me? No one notices if I'm miserable but if I so much as dare crack a smile, here she comes."

"She's a bitch who knows she made a mistake not fighting for you when she had the chance. Now she's mad about seeing you happy with someone else. Fuck her. Have your happy ending." The werewolf muttered a string of curse words. "I got to go, Regina before I tear this bitch apart. She's back."

Regina ended the call and rose to her feet. She decided to shower and change into something else a little sexy, just to piss off Emma in case she was in attendance. She chose a little black number, did her makeup and put a pair of comfortable black open toe heels and made her way to the diner.

Emma was indeed still there and was arguing with Ruby. Regina stepped up to the counter. "Ruby, dear, where is Eugenia?"

"There you are." Emma said. "Who was that on your phone?" The blonde made no attempt to hide her long look at Regina's outfit.

"A friend."

Ruby snickered. "Friend."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her before turning to Granny as she approached from the back.

"Well, well, someone is positively glowing this evening." Granny said with a smirk. She leaned forward and whispered. "You also smell like a werewolf and sex." Regina blushed. Besides Ruby, Eugenia was the only one who actually gave a damn about the former mayor and Regina actually considered her a friend. "What can I do for you, Regina?"

"I wanted to talk to you about werewolves, if you don't mind."

"An interesting topic. I have a break in a few minutes, make yourself comfortable. Ruby get back to work."

Ruby sighed. "I wanted to hear about the werewolves too." She whined, but a stern look from Granny quickly made her fall to command.

Regina walked over to a booth and sat down and pulled out her phone. Emma sat down across from her.

"So that's who you're dating? A fucking dog?"

Regina's eyes glowed bright purple with rage. "Miss Swan, you don't even know her, and if you value your pathetic life, do not EVER insult her in my presence again."

"Okay, sheesh. Relax."

"I will when you leave." Regina retorted, her eyes returning to normal. She leaned back in the seat and let out a sigh, she really was tired, and the blonde's very presence only seemed to augment that.

"So, is it serious?" Emma asked.

"What?"

"This relationship."

"Why is that any of your business?" Regina responded.

"Because, we may not be together anymore, which wasn't my decision, but-"

"Wasn't your decision?!" Regina said incredulously. "Miss Swan, I told you I had no interest in being a second choice or a little secret that you can use whenever you want. It was my decision to end it because you obviously didn't care enough about me to try and make it work. Need I remind you that I haven't seen my son in almost 3 months because you were so upset that we broke up?"

"What we had was good, you ended it."

"What we had was a joke, and you know it."

"So that's it? We're never going to talk again or anything without it turning into an argument?"

"I'm not arguing with you. What's done has been done and I don't regret my decision in the least. You think that I'm supposed to fall all over you because you're the savior and you have my son? I'd rather be alone than be with any of you if I have constantly prove myself."

Emma glared at her with a sigh and stood up to storm out.

Regina raised an eyebrow and sighed, running a hand through her hair. It was unlike her to lose her temper and she hated the fact that the blonde was able to make her do so so easily. She looked up as Granny approached with a cup of coffee which she set in front of the former queen. "You look like you need it."

"I think a shot of something stronger would be more appropriate." Regina said, taking a drink, only to nearly spit it out.

"I thought so, I let Ruby spike it." Eugenia sat down. "So, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know about Alphas."

"Well, Ruby pretty much told you all there was to it. The Alphas were mysterious and only consorted with those born with their blood. We thought they were extinct, but obviously that's not the case with your friend, if she really is what she says she is."

"Why would she lie?" Regina asked.

Granny shrugged. "No idea. Anything else?"

Regina took another gulp of the coffee, forced it down and then put down the mug. "What about the Alphas' mates. How does that work?"

"Well, an Alpha doesn't have to choose another Alpha for its mate. They can just turn their mate into an Alpha if they're not. I'm sure you've heard of Imprinting."

"Yeah."

"For Alphas, it's a completely different story. The connection between an Alpha werewolf and their mate is indescribably powerful. Only an Alpha can tell you what it's like. That's all I know. Maybe you should ask your friend." Regina felt a spark of hot rage at the thought of Lycia being mated with someone else, but she quickly forced it to dissipate. Of course she had a mate before, she had a son. If that was the case, what happened?

"Thank you, Eugenia." Regina smiled as she stood up and moved to pay the woman, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"On the house, dear."  
"Thank you." Regina dipped her head, said bye to Ruby and made her way home. The sun was still high in the sky so she decided to take a short detour down to the cove. She removed her shoes and carried them as she walked along the sand, letting her feet sink into the white depths, watching the gorgeous waves crash upon the shore. Her thoughts went to Lycia and their time spent together. Without a doubt they were some of the happiest times of her life and she hoped, prayed, that they would continue to occur.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice another visitor to the cove. It was a boy, about Henry's age. He was smaller in stature but more physically fit. He had dark russet skin and a spiky black fohawk and dark brown eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt and black shorts, with no shoes but his feet were oddly clean. He smiled at Regina, showing pearly white teeth with elongated canines. "Hello Miss." He said cheerfully.

"Hello." She said kindly, wondering what a boy his age was doing so far from town. "What's your name?"

"Seth." He said with a proud puff of his chest, making her smile.

"I'm Regina. Mills."

"A pleasure." He bowed deeply at the waist.

"Such a gentleman."

He beamed at the compliment. "Do you come here to think too?"

"Yes, I do. Is that what you're doing here?"

"Yes. My mom is busy so I decided to come here. She won't mind. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. He smiled as well and turned back to looking at the water. She decided to join him for a little while, unwilling to leave a child alone. They stood in mutual silence, each to their own thoughts for a little while, before Regina's were interrupted by the sound of loud gurgling. She looked down at him. "Is someone hungry?"

"Yes." Seth said sheepishly.

She grinned. "Will your mom mind if I take you to get something to eat?"

"No, she'd probably thank you. I already ate everything she left me, which was supposed to last at least three days." He rambled, taking her hand and leading her into the forest. She smiled and simply used her other one to transport directly to town.

"Wow! That's handy." He said. "Ooh, can we go there?!" He pointed at Granny's, where Regina could easily see the Charmings sitting in the window seat, enjoying their family dinner. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, maybe we should go somewhere else?"

"Is it those guys in the window? Do they bother you?"

"A little." She admitted.

"All the more reason for us to go there. Come on." Seth said fearlessly, leading her inside. She avoided the Charmings' gaze, but she could feel them boring into her back. She had to force herself not to look for Henry. Seth chose a booth and hopped inside. She sat down with her back to the Charmings.

"Regina, didn't expect to see you back so soon. Who's this little guy?" Ruby asked, walking over to take their order.

"Little guy?" Seth muttered, looking slightly offended.

"He's far from little. This is Seth. I met him at the cove and decided to take him for something to eat. Seth, have anything you like." Regina smiled.

"What kind of meat do you have?" Seth asked, looking through the menu. "Ooh, I would like a t-bone steak and some fries."

"Spendy little kid, aren't you?" Ruby asked.

"Just get it for him." Regina smirked.

"And what can I get you?"

"Just a caesar salad." Ruby nodded and left and Regina focused on the boy before her. "So, Seth, where is your mom, or your parents?"

"My mom is out doing some jobs to make money."

"Does she leave you alone all the time like this?"

"Of course not. It's hard enough to get her to leave in the first place." He laughed. "But I'm very independent for my age. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can." She smiled, enjoying the boy's enthusiastic attitude immensely. They talked for most of the evening as he told her stories that his mom had told him. His mother seemed like a nice person, and oddly familiar. He told her of his favorite hobbies, which included running and fighting, and oddly gardening, but she didn't comment on it. They ate and Regina forgot about her former family only a few feet away. She forgot about her hateful ex and her ungrateful son and his annoying grandparents. Seth chased away all of those dark thoughts and memories with effortless ease.

"Hey Regina." Emma said, coming over with a fake smile plastered across her face. Regina knew it was only a matter of time.

"Goodbye Emma." The brunette responded.

"Why so hostile?"

"I'm not being hostile, I'm being annoyed by a certain blonde who apparently forgot our entire conversation we had this afternoon."

"Excuse me Miss..." Seth cut in politely.

"Swan." Emma said. "Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan." He repeated. "Obviously, Regina isn't in the mood to talk to you right now. Please leave and come back when she is." Regina raised an eyebrow at the boy's words. He was being polite, but she sensed a hint of a warning underneath, so similar to Lycia. Wait a minute…

"Look kid, I just to need to have a few minutes of Regina's time. Just a real quick conversation." Emma said.

"But she doesn't want to talk to you. Are you planning on having a conversation with yourself?" He asked.

"Regina." The blonde turned to the former mayor.

"Let's just go, Seth. Are you finished?" Regina stood up and gathered her purse and shoes that she never put back on.

"Yes, Regina." He said, standing up. He lead the way outside, Regina following, but apparently Emma couldn't take a hint. She followed them outside and attempted to grab Regina's arm. Seth suddenly pushed her with a strength that far exceeded his size and age and sent the blonde rolling across the pavement.

"Mom!" Henry cried, running over to his mother.

Regina put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "Seth, come on." The boy was shaking with rage and his eyes had turned gold. She spun the boy to face her. "Seth, listen to me, calm down. Okay? Relax, everything is fine."

"But she was trying to grab you." He said, eyes returning to normal.

"It's okay." She tried to reassure him.

"Hey!" Henry snapped, walking forward. "What did you do?!"

Seth looked at Regina. "Does he bother you too?"

"No. Just ignore him."

"Ignore me?!" Henry roared.

"She didn't stutter." Seth said smartly with a smirk in the larger boy's direction.

"Seth." Regina said sternly, trying not to smirk as well. "Tell me, is your mother's name Lycia?"

"Yeah!" He said excitedly. "You know her?!" A howl was suddenly heard in the distance. "Oh no. She's coming, and she's not happy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma picked herself off the ground and answered her phone as it rang, glaring at the two boys who looked ready to tear each other apart.

"Emma!" Snow said, exiting the diner. "What's going on?"

"We need to go. There's a big ass wolf near the Merry Men's camp. Robin has it surrounded. Know anything about that, Regina? Your dog girlfriend is here."

"Dog?!" Seth roared, leaping towards her, shoving Henry out of his way with ease. Regina ran to grab the small Alpha and barely managed to pull him away. He suddenly froze in her arms. "Girlfriend? You're the Beautiful One?!"

"Um...yeah. Is that good or bad?"

"It's great! At least you're really nice and really pretty." He smiled. "But we should really stop Mom from killing all of those guys."

"Right." Regina transported the two of them to the Merry Men's camp. It was empty except for Marian and Roland.

"Gina!" Roland cried, racing into her arms. She smiled and hugged him back. "Gina, are you going to help my dad with the wolf?"

"Yes, I am. Let's go, Seth. Roland, stay with your mother, okay?"

"Okay Gina."

Regina didn't even glance at Marian as she and Seth headed towards the sounds of fighting. She managed to raise a shield around them as a Merry man was thrown through the air and bounced off her shield. They arrived at the same time as Emma and the Charmings. "Holy shit." The brunette gasped, looking up at the massive wolf towering overhead. Lycia was large, a bit larger than a car, maybe a truck. She was slenderly built with sleek reddish brown fur that matched her hair and powerful muscles bulging beneath. Robin was currently pressed beneath one huge foot.

"Hey!" Emma yelled.

Lycia turned her head and growled deeply and a roar burst from her throat, silencing the blonde. Bad idea.

"Lycia!" Regina called.

The wolf turned its head, ears pricking and tail starting to wag. Regina smiled as Lycia took off towards her, eliciting a cry from the men who opened fire.

"No!" Regina blasted half of them away and moved towards Lycia, but she growled at her and turned to the remaining men, arrows poking out of her fur like porcupine quills. She attacked savagely, not biting them but simply throwing them or knocking them aside. She turned to Emma as the blonde tried to stop her with light magic, which only bounced off her fur as though it were nothing. Lycia ran at her and shifted just moments before coming into contact with her, her hand closing around Emma's throat and effortlessly lifting her off the ground.

"I told you we would meet soon, Savior."

"Hey!" Charming yelled, catching Lycia's attention as his wife shot the wolf in the chest. Lycia dropped Emma, back flipping through the air and shifting before landing. She bared her teeth and growled.

"Enough!" Regina roared, stomping her foot and sent a shockwave through the earth. She stepped forward, Seth racing ahead of her to wrap his arms around the wolf's neck. Lycia growled and nuzzled his neck and hair affectionately. "Go home, Charmings!" She snapped.

"You expect us to just-" charming began.

"I expect you to shut the fuck up and go home!" Regina cut him off angrily. Lycia growled, rising to her feet behind Regina in support of the former queen.

Regina threw up her hands, and she and the two Alphas appeared beneath the apple tree in her backyard. "Are you alright, Lycia?"

Lycia leaned against her tree for a moment before sitting down, shifting back into a human. Seth stepped forward and began wrenching the arrows out of her body that healed before her very eyes. "Thank you, Little One." Seth nodded and hugged his mother.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you and stay put."

"Hush, Little One." Lycia breathed heavily. "I didn't expect you to. I will be fine once I rest a bit." She looked over her son's head up at Regina and smiled. "Hello Beautiful One."

"Hello Lycia." Regina sat down next to her, ignoring the dirt on her dress. "Are you okay?"

"I am an Alpha, my dear. I'll be fine soon." She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Regina's lips.

"How did you know to come here?"

"I felt Seth's anger and I went back to the house as fast as I could, but not to my surprise, he wasn't there. So I followed my instincts, and they lead me here. I'm just glad my Little One is safe." She grabbed his hair and gave it a sharp pull. "Don't ever do it again."

He nodded and his mother released him. He turned to Regina. "Thank you for the dinner, Regina, and for helping my mom."

"Tell me he didn't eat you out of house and home." Lycia said.

"He didn't. He was very good company too." Regina smiled. She looked up at her huge mansion. "Looks like you came to Storybrooke after all."

"So it would seem."

The brunette stood up and offered her hand to the wolf. Seth stood up as well, looking up at the house. Lycia took Regina's hand and yanked her down, pulling her in for a kiss. She stood up, easily hefting the brunette in her weakened state and set her gently on the ground. "Come on in." Regina said, taking her hand and leading her inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina watched Lycia climb into the bed in wolf form and lay down. Seth climbed up next and curled into her soft fur. Regina stepped forward and touched her head. "I guess I'll see you two in the morning." Lycia growled in response and licked her hand.

"Good night Regina." Seth said, his eyes already dropping.

"Good night, Seth." Regina smiled at the two Alphas before going into her own bedroom. She sighed deeply, smiling to herself, knowing that her lover was warm and safe just a few feet away, as well as her son. She felt happier than she had in months. Maybe now, she could have a family that she didn't have to constantly beg for affection or prove herself to every second of every day. Maybe now, she could have a true Happy Ending.

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Regina awoke early the next morning, showered and walked downstairs dressed in yoga pants and a tanktop, to find Lycia already awake and drinking a cup of coffee. She poured herself some and drank deeply of the hot liquid.

"Good morning."

"To you as well." Lycia smirked. She wore a tank top as well, with tight army green cargos that stopped just below her knees. Her hair was in a ponytail. It looked wild and didn't look brushed, but still somehow managed to look beautiful. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." Regina said, sitting down at the kitchen table. She couldn't stop herself from stealing quick glances up at the beautiful woman in her kitchen. Each time she looked up, Lycia's eyes would find hers and she would look back down at her coffee, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. Why couldn't she act like a grown ass woman around the wolf? She was a queen for gods sake, you would think she would know how to act like it.

Lycia was utterly silent as she walked around Regina and placed her hands on the brunette's back. Her skilled fingers slowly kneaded the kinks in the other woman's back until they were gone and Regina could barely contain the moan that wanted to burst out of her. "Is something wrong, my dear?"

"No." Regina smiled, leaning into the touch of the hand that slid along her cheek and into her hair, gently massaging her scalp and playing through her tresses. "But I would like to ask you something."

"I'm all ears, my dear."

"Were you...ever mated before?"

Lycia paused momentarily, before continuing. "I was, but I never felt the Bond."

"What do you mean? What's the Bond?"

Lycia came around to sit in the kitchen chair next to her, turning to face her. "I had a mate before. His name was Alistair. We were best friends as pups and naturally, we started to become a bit more as we grew older, but we never forged the Bond. The Bond is a connection between an Alpha and their mate and it's extremely powerful. When the Bond is created, it's like a tether between the two souls. They know the other's thoughts, emotions, desires, they become one. I've been told it's the greatest experience in the world, but of course I never had the chance to do so. Except maybe...now."

"Would you really consider being with me?" Regina asked.

"Of course. You are amazing, in every way, and I love being with you. I know we may need to wait and get to know each other better, but either way, I'm honored to have spent the time I have with you." Lycia smiled. "But I do hope there will be more."

"Much more." Regina grinned. Lycia wrapped her arms around her and kissed her passionately, placing her on the table. "We have to eat on this table, dear." Regina mumbled as the werewolf's hands began to explore her body.

"I would love to eat you on this table." Lycia retorted, lowering her head to graze Regina's neck with her teeth. She slowly drew her tongue over the sensitive area and smiled when Regina moaned.

"Dear, your son is upstairs. He has super strength, I'm pretty sure he has super hearing."

"Damn it, he does." Lycia sighed, then perked up. "But he's asleep and it will take an earthquake to wake him up." She went back to kissing Regina's neck and it took everything the brunette had to push her head away, only for it to travel lower. Lycia pushed Regina onto her back and slid a hand beneath her shirt, feeling the contours of her stomach. Her eyes glowed bright gold as she took in the sight of Regina, laying before her, completely at her mercy. "Would you be my mate if I asked?"

Regina nodded without hesitation.

"You do realize there is more to that question that it explicitly states."

"I do."

Lycia growled deeply and leaned forward to pick Regina back up and bit her on the neck.

"What was that for?" Regina asked.

"I marked you as mine." Lycia smirked, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"In order to be your true mate, will I need to become an Alpha?"

"How do you-"

"Granny, well, Eugenia. She's an older werewolf in town and I wanted to know more about your species without being too proby, if that makes any sense."

"It does. You don't **have** to be a werewolf."

"What if I wanted to be?"

"That's a big step, Regina." Lycia said, kneeling in front of her. "Mates is one thing, but to turn you...that's an entirely different story. The first transformation is literally hell, as well as every one after that for about 6 weeks. I would like nothing more to make you a true member of my pack, to take you as my mate, but I want you to understand that's it's not an easy process."

"To become one with you...it's worth it." Regina smiled.

Lycia suddenly grabbed her and kissed her hard. "You are too amazing." She whispered. She pulled Regina close and continued to nuzzle her while stealing kisses.

"Good morning!" Seth cried, racing into the kitchen. "Am I interrupting?" He asked, smirking.

Regina shook her head. She noticed something different about his voice. He had an accent, but it was completely different from his mother's. His accent was almost like a soft italian, not at all like the sultry british of Lycia. "Why do you two have different accents?"

Lycia frowned, as though just noticing it. "I haven't the foggiest idea."

Seth shrugged as well and looked up at Regina. "Will we be eating breakfast this morning or would you two like to finish cuddling?"

"Cuddling." Lycia said.

"I'm hungry." the boy said.

"You're always hungry." His mother pointed out.

Regina smiled, watching them banter back and forth before going to the refrigerator and pulling a pack of bacon and a pack of sausage. Both of them loved meat, so she hoped it would be enough. She cooked it, as well as made some turnovers, which they nearly devoured as well. She managed to steal some for herself before the wolves got to it.

"That was delicious, Regina." Seth said, giving her a hug.

She smiled and returned it. "I'm glad you liked it." She looked up at Lycia, who was making that familiar purring growl that she found herself quickly falling in love with.

"So, how about you show your world today, Regina?"

"My world is...dark...and lonely." Regina sighed. "I don't think you'd be too interested in it."

"You don't think we'd be interested in a town you created?" Seth asked. "Are you crazy?! I bet it's amazing. Mom, go put on some shoes so we can go." He looked down at his own feet. "I should probably find some too."

"You don't have any?" Regina asked.

"He has plenty." Lycia said. "Ask if he ever wears them." She ran her fingers through his hair, spiking it back up.

"Well, I'm sure Henry has some in his room. He can't wear any of his old clothes or shoes anyway." Seth barely waited for her to finish before speeding upstairs.

"Does Henry still bother you?" Lycia asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"A little, but, it's been months since I've even seen him." She smiled sadly. "There was time when I'd give anything to be with him."

"And now?"

"Now, I think I can move on. I mean, he clearly doesn't want me and his mother won't let him be anywhere near me. I guess he's wearing off a bit."

Lycia gently massaged her hand. "It hurts to let go, but sometimes it hurts more to hold on."

"But he is the whole reason I am who I am, the only reason I changed."

"Everyday you become a better person than who you were, Regina, not for anyone else but for yourself. If you are constantly trying to fight for and win someone's affection or approval, eventually you won't want it anymore. I want you to be you, Regina. I don't care if it's the Evil Queen or the mayor or whatever. I want you to be you and I want you to be happy being you. Henry and Emma are the fools if they can't see you how beautiful you truly are when you're just being yourself and not some little pet they can order around."

Regina smiled. "Thank you, Lycia." The werewolf wrapped her arms around her and she sighed as she leaned into the tight embrace. She jumped slightly when she felt another pair of arms wrap around her, and smiled down at Seth. "Thank you too, Seth."

"Of course, Regina. You're like an honorary member of the pack now. And as the senior male, I have to protect the others." He puffed out his chest proudly.

Lycia rolled his eyes. "He is such an Alpha."

"Now, come on!" Seth yelled, walking towards the door. "Storybrooke awaits!"

Read and review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Regina couldn't stop smiling as she walked with Lycia and Seth through Storybrooke, showing them the world she had created. The town had always held bitter memories for her, her supposed happy ending turning into a nightmare around her. But now, with Lycia's arm around her and Seth bouncing excitedly along in front of her, the town seemed so much brighter.

"Can we stop and see Ruby?" Seth asked, looking up at the diner.

"I would very much like to meet this Eugenia." Lycia added.

Regina nodded and lead the way inside. The Charmings were once again present, but Regina didn't even glance their way. As soon as Lycia stepped in, the entire mood of the diner shifted. All she did was step into the room and she commanded respect. She surveyed the room of people before following Regina to the counter. Seth hopped up on a barstool and smiled as Ruby approached.

"So this is Lycia." Ruby said.

"You must be Ruby." Lycia said with a nod.

"I am." Ruby beamed.

"Then I should thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of Regina, and being her friend when she needed it. Also for taking her to that club. I would have never met her, if it wasn't for you."

Ruby blushed. "It was nothing."

Lycia smiled, turning her attention to Granny as she stepped forward. The old woman looked Lycia up and down without a word. Lycia smirked and said nothing.

"Well, she is an Alpha." she said finally. "And she looks well enough for a queen."

Regina and Lycia exchanged grins. "I am glad I have the approval of the Wise One."

"What would Ruby be?" Seth asked.

Lycia looked her up and down and thought for a moment. Names would usually just pop into her head, but only one seemed to fit. "Sister. She is one of us after all. And she has no pack. The least I could do would be to offer you a place in ours."

Ruby smiled. "Thank you, you are too kind. I've only been in a pack for like, one night. Do Alphas Run on Wolf's Time too?"

"Yes, but we are not forced into our wolf forms as you are. During Wolfstime, our bond with the moon is strongest and we are at the peak of our strength, but yes, we still do Run."

Regina grinned, watching the wolves interact. After minutes of meeting each other, they were talking like they were old friends. Unfortunately, there was a long line of customers who were currently waiting to be waited on. Seth chose a booth for them to sit in and Lycia sat down, pulling Regina close and putting her arm around her.

"The Savior is watching us." She whispered into Regina's ear.

"I know. She just can't take a hint. You would think after Seth knocked her on her ass, she would get a clue and back the hell off."

"The queen has a bit of a pottymouth. I like your fire, your majesty."

Regina rolled her eyes and pushed her arm off so they could order drinks. The werewolves seemed to never tire of eating, although they didn't eat as much as they had for breakfast. She was more than content to just sit there and listen to them talk, watching them was almost fascinating. She couldn't help but notice the way Lycia moved. Not an ounce of energy was wasted on movement or talking. She moved fluidly, gracefully, even for such trivial tasks as eating.

Lycia caught her watching. "What's wrong, Regina?"

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying watching you."

Lycia smiled and drank some of Regina's iced tea, having already polished off her own. "This has to be the greatest thing in the world."

"What, iced tea?"

"Yes!" Mother and son said in unison.

"Maybe I should buy some from the store and make you some."

"That would be amazing."

Regina smiled. "Alright, let's go. Me and Seth have a place we want to show you and it might take us a bit to walk there."

"Okay." Lycia said. She stretched lazily and stood up. Regina rose out of her seat. Seth walked behind the counter to hug "Sister" good bye. Ruby smiled at him and waved at the others. Lycia put her arm around Regina's waist as they exited the establishment.

"Come on Mom, so we can show you this really cool place." Seth said excitedly.

"Just where is this 'really cool place'?" Lycia asked.

"I can just teleport us there." Regina said.

"The journey is half the fun, my dear." The werewolf smirked. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back." Lycia shifted and crouched down so Seth could climb on. Regina looked skeptical, but after a bit of persuasion and reassurance from Seth, she finally climbed on and Lycia took off.

The forest was a blur as Lycia sped through the trees. Regina could feel the immense power and fluid grace of the wolf body beneath her. She wasn't sure how Lycia knew where to go, but she seemed to be finding her way just fine. Regina held on for dear life as the werewolf lengthened her stride to cover more ground and the former queen began to relax. She was shocked. This was absolutely incredible! Lycia let out a bark and doubled her speed easily. They reached the cove and Lycia skidded to a stop, panting slightly. She looked behind her to check on Regina, who was smiling and laughing along with her son.

"See, isn't amazing to be a wolf?" Seth asked, sliding to the ground. He turned around and caught Regina with arms too powerful for a boy his age, as she nearly fell off Lycia's back. "I can't wait for when I change and I get to run with Mom." He continued.

"I'm sure you will make an extraordinary Alpha male wolf." Regina said, ruffling his hair as he beamed proudly at her compliment.

Lycia trotted across the sand towards the water, stopping just at the edge. "Lycia?" Regina said. She and Seth walked towards the she-wolf, before she suddenly leaped forward, splashing water everywhere, including on them. The wolf continued splashing around like crazy and Regina laughed as she backed away. Lycia dove towards her, shifting forms and capturing her lips in a searing kiss that almost stopped the former queen's heart.

"Regina Mills, I think i'm falling in love with you." Lycia whispered into her ear.

Regina smiled and kissed her back before Seth tackled them both into the water.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Regina lit the fireplace with a well placed fireball and sat down on the floor to warm up. Lycia stretched out across the floor with a barely conscious Seth leaning against her. Outside, it was pouring down rain. They'd quickly left the cove as the weather took a turn for the worst and come back to the mansion to eat (again) and curl up by the fire.

"Why do you guys eat so much?" Regina asked, laying down on her stomach next to Lycia.

"We must eat. Our bodies are constantly burning energy, so we have to eat to keep up our strength. Seth only eats so much because he's growing and in a few months or so, he will go through his first change." Lycia smiled and teased his hair. Seth curled up closer against her in response.

"What's it like, being a wolf?"

"There is nothing like it. The freedom, the feeling of pine needles under your paw, your pack running at your side." She took a deep breath with her eyes closed and sighed. "It's the greatest thing in the world." Lycia smiled. "You should Run with me sometime."

"I'm not a werewolf." Regina said.

"But you do have magic. And using magic, you can change your shape, so you don't necessarily have to be a werewolf." The she-wolf pointed out.

"Okay, good point. Maybe I will join you." Regina smirked.

"Thank you for showing me your world today. Come Wolf's Time, maybe I can show you mine."

"I would like that." Regina smiled. She lazily played with Lycia's fingers. "Do you think, it would be too soon, if I asked you and Seth to move in with me?"

"No." Lycia purred. "I wouldn't mind, but if we are going to do that, then I want to do it the proper way. Tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up for a date and I'm going to take you out to dinner. Then we can discuss the moving thing."

"We can discuss now."

"No we can't, because I'm only half awake, and I don't want to agree to anything in my barely conscious state."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You might suggest me getting my own room, something I do not agree to."

Regina smirked. "You would sleep with me?"

"Where else would I sleep? Other than with my mate. There will be times when we may all sleep together, but other than that, it will be you and me." She paused. "If I have my way, you and will never sleep, the bed will be used for other...fun things."

Regina blushed involuntarily, but she didn't really mind. "Where are we going on this date?"

"You don't need to worry about that. Just wear something a little classy."

Xxxxxxxx

Regina chose a long fitted dark purple gown with a tight bodice and low diamond studded neckline. She let Ruby do her hair and makeup and by the time 7 o'clock the next day rolled around, she was ready to go.

"You look absolutely stunning, Regina." Ruby said excitedly. "Don't be nervous. I kinda would with a woman like that on my arm, but even I can tell she adores you."

"Thank you Ruby. I just need to relax. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've been out with her before." Regina conjured herself a glass of cider and downed it in one gulp. She sat down and impatiently tapped her leg a few times before getting up and starting to pace.

"Regina." Ruby grabbed the former queen's shoulders, holding her in place. "Chill."

Regina took a deep breath and nodded. "I just really like her."

"Obviously. Who else can make the queen fall head over heels for them?"

"She told me today that she was falling in love with me."

"That's great, isn't it?"

"It's wonderful! I just don't want to mess it up."

"You won't. You're amazing, and Lycia sees that. Just calm down. Everything will work out great. I promise."

Regina nodded, placing her hands over Ruby's. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Both of them turned as the doorbell was rung. Ruby went to open it and both of their jaws dropped as Lycia stepped into the room. She was wearing a long dark red dress with a thigh high slit and tall matching heels. Her hair fell in loose waves to frame her face to perfection. Her eyes widened at seeing Regina. "You look...exquisite." Lycia whispered, slowly looking the brunette up and down before their eyes met. She stepped forward and kissed Regina's lips. "Are you ready? Did you change your mind?"

"Of course not, I'm ready." Regina smiled.

Lycia took her to a five star restaurant and ordered some of the most expensive food and wine on the menu.

"You really didn't have to spend so much money on me like this. I would've been just fine with a...mcdonald's or something." Regina smiled.

Lycia laughed. "Mcdonald's, for a queen? I think not. Besides, you probably missed being waited on hand and foot."

"I never wanted to be queen." Regina said quietly, looking down at her wine glass.

"Why not?"

"It was my mother's decision. I didn't want power or to rule anyone. She did, but she couldn't get it, so she tried to live the life she wanted, through me."

Lycia silently regarded her words. "Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them. -William Shakespeare. I guess the same can be said of royalty too."

Regina nodded. "On to happier topics, about us...moving in together."

"What do we need to discuss?"

"I would like to know exactly how you have the money to pay for all of this."

"Magic." She said simply.

"You have magic?"

"I know a little something to keep myself alive, nothing you need to be concerned with." The werewolf answered vaguely. "I propose a toast." She refilled their glasses and raised her own, Regina doing the same. "To us."

"To the future." Regina added. "Because I am done with the past."

Lycia grinned.

The couple spent the rest of the evening in wonderful companionship, before going to a hotel for the night. It was just as lavish as the restaurant, complete with a super soaker tub, which they made excellent use of.

Lycia was laying across the bed when Regina finished drying herself off with magic and stepped out of the bathroom. She leaped onto the wolf's back and stretched out across it.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Lycia replied.

Regina slid off her back and onto her side. "Me?"

"I want you...to tell me your story."

"My story."

"Yes." Lycia looked her in the eye. "I want to know your story."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina wiped a few stray tears away and Lycia kissed her wet cheeks. "Well, that's it. That's how the Evil Queen came to be."

"That's how Regina came to be." Lycia corrected. "The Evil Queen isn't dead, she will always be a part of you . But she doesn't have to be in control. It's easy to be completely dark and even completely light, but there is great difficulty in having a balance of the two."

"You always know what to say." Regina sniffed.

"I speak the truth." Lycia kissed her cheek.

"Now, tell me yours."

Lycia's eyes darkened, but she nodded. "Well, I can't tell you much from when I was a pup. You see, I was born as a wolf, before shifting to a human. I'm not even sure how that worked, but... The few things I do remember were painful."

"Painful."

"I was a very...troublesome pup. Curiosity kills cats, but it gets wolf pups kicked in the face by porcupines." Regina laughed as she touched her nose. "I cannot tell you how many times that happened. Anyways, I told you about Alistair. He was my best friend growing up. We always got into trouble and we always had fun. My dad told me that he knew I would be strong when I learned to become a wolf, and I was. I was the best warrior and a pretty good hunter. Naturally, as we grew older, my brother Quinn decided to leave to start his own pack. I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Circle of life. Anyways, my dad was dethroned and me, him and Alistair left the home pack to forge one of our own. And we did."

"You had Seth?" Regina asked.

"I had 4 pups. Seth was the only one who survived. He was the only I could save. There was a fire and we were under attack." Lycia's eyes clouded over. "Alistair, the bastard, the coward. He ran. He left me and the pups. I tried to fight back, to save them, but i was overpowered and outnumbered. I don't remember much, just a lot of pain and being burned, and passing out. When I awoke, I was alone except for Seth and I was in this world. The rest is history."

Regina kissed away her tears and held her as she sobbed silently. Her heart went out to the wolf for what she had to endure, the burden that she'd been forced to bear alone. "Thank you for telling me."

Lycia sat up and kissed her, her lips begging for comfort and Regina was more than happy to provide it. They made love again that night. They didn't plan it or even talk about it, but on that night, the Bond was fully consummated.

Read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

It was nothing like Regina had ever experienced. When she awoke the next morning, she could feel _**everything**_. It wasn't what she could feel, it was what Lycia felt. Even though he was asleep, Regina was completely aware of so much in her surroundings. She slipped out of Lycia's arms and went to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes flashed gold before settling back to their natural dark brown. The Bond was said to be a strong, neural connection that tethered the souls of the two individuals together. She felt Lycia's own heart beat within her chest.

"Lycia!" Regina yelled, running to the window and throwing open the curtains and smiling as she felt the tingling sensation of the sun on her skin, like moving tendrils dancing across her arms. Everything was so much brighter and more beautiful.

"What?!" Lycia snapped awake, looking around wildly. Regina felt her confusion and alarm, almost as though it were her own.

"We're bonded." Regina said, running and leaping on top of her. "Does this mean we're mates?"

"You have to change first, then the Bond will be complete." Lycia said, then stiffened. "Oh shit, tell me I didn't."

"Didn't what?" Regina asked.

Lycia flipped them over so that she was on top and brushed Regina's hair out of the way, revealing the angry looking bite mark on her neck. "Oh shit."

"What damn it?!" Regina snapped.

"I knew this would happen." Lycia stood up off the bed, running her fingers irritatingly through her hair. "I knew I would lose control. But you-you- you're just so…" She growled deeply and sat down on the bed.

"Too what?" Regina asked, sensing her agitation. "I thought you wanted to be my mate?"

"I do!" Lycia said immediately. "More than anything. But I didn't need to change you. I mean I wanted to, but it should've been your choice. Shit!"

"Lycia, calm down." Regina grabbed her face. "Too what?!"

"Tempting! Delicious! Irresistible! Whatever you want to call it." Lycia responded. "I'm so sorry, Beautiful One."

"I'm not angry. Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Lycia obeyed and Regina knew she felt the bond between them. "See, I'm happy."

"Yes, but I should've at least explained to you about the changes. I should've warned you or something. I should've been more careful." She sighed and pulled Regina in for a kiss. "Gods, I can't resist you. I can already smell the wolf in your blood. You are going to make one helluva werewolf."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The pair went out for breakfast at a small diner in order to get away from the confines of the hotel room.

"So what are you so worried about?" Regina asked, sipping her coffee.

"Newblood werewolves are extremely dangerous. A lot of stress will be placed on your body. You'll be extremely irritable, confrontational, hungry. You'll lose all fear and gain speed, strength, heightened senses."

"When will I get to be a wolf?" Regina interrupted.

"I don't know. It varies with each person. Usually they need a trigger, something to make them so angry that they have to change."

"Will it hurt?"

Lycia scoffed. "Of course it will, my dear. The first time always hurts, but it's not like how these movies and novels portray it as. Shifting isn't painful, unless it's the first time of course, but any other time, it's bliss, like being unleashed."

"I want this." Regina said firmly. "I want to be one with you. I want to be apart of your pack, **our **pack, completely. I want to Run with you and Seth and Ruby. My life has been a medley of pain and heartache. The only reprieve I've gotten since Daniel or Robin or even Emma, is you. And I'm not about to let this go without a fight."

Lycia smiled, slightly blushing before frowning. "Who the fuck is Robin?"

"The man who leads the men that tried to shoot you."

"Ah." Lycia said. She smiled. "I can't believe I won't be alone anymore. You are truly one of the best things that have ever happened to me, Regina. I can't wait to run with you."

Regina's heart nearly burst with happiness. "What do you say we head back to the hotel, make some love and you can tell me about the first change."

"Yes ma'am." Lycia grinned.

"Where's Seth, by the way?"

"With the Wise One and Sister."

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you very much, Seth." Ruby said, watching him push the heavy crate into crate. It might've been heavy for her, but he pushed it with ease. He'd been helping with the inventory all morning and wasn't tired in the least.

"What's next, Sister?" He asked, excitedly.

"It's 9 o'clock in the morning, how do you have so much energy?" Ruby asked as they walked back into the diner. He hopped up on a barstool, nodding respectfully to Granny before answering.

"I don't know, I just do. Do you think Mom will turn Regina?"

"Turn her?"

"Yeah, into a werewolf. Wouldn't that be awesome, then she could be a part of the pack too."

"I suppose so. But what if Regina doesn't want to be a werewolf?" Ruby asked.

"Then Mom can't change her. The bite has to be accepted from both parties." He explained. "I think Regina would make a great wolf."

"I do too. She deserves to be happy." Ruby said, looking up as Emma and Henry walked in.

"Do they go anywhere else?" Seth muttered. He turned to climb down and made his way to the back to go to the bathroom. He came back to almost run into Henry. "Excuse me, but can you move?"

"I don't like what you did to my Mom." Henry hissed.

"And I don't care what you like or don't like. She shouldn't have touched Regina. She got what she deserved." Seth didn't back down at all from the larger, older boy. He was an Alpha, and he wasn't afraid to defend his pack. "Be careful who you're trying to intimidate." Seth growled, eyes flashing gold. "I won't back down and I'm not afraid of anyone or anything."

Henry took a step back, but this clearly wouldn't be the last time they would have this discussion.

Seth smiled and headed back out to the front. "Anything else that needs to be done, Ruby?"

"No, go take a seat and I'll fix us a treat for all our hard work this morning."

"Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina and Lycia pulled up to the diner not too long later. They were alerted by the sound of arguing coming from within and Lycia growled as she recognized Ruby and Emma's voices.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina said, stepping inside. Seth, Ruby, Henry and Emma seemed to be having a staring match.

"I don't know what you're beef is with me, Emma, but I don't care. You need to leave now, you and your son." Ruby said.

"I haven't done anything to be asked to leave."

"Just get out Emma."

"Fine. I'll leave, especially since I'm being asked by a traitor."

"Traitor? How did I betray you? Is it because I befriended Regina instead of treating her like shit like the rest of you? Is it because she's moved on and you realized how much of a bitch you were to her and how you don't deserve someone like her? You think because you're the savior, we're all supposed to do whatever you say because you're so good and nothing you do is wrong. Newsflash, Emma: you are nothing more than someone who lost the best thing that ever happened to her and now you're pissed at the world because everyone knows it. Get over yourself, savior."

Regina saw Emma's hand move backward, winding up for a punch. Emma swung, her fist connecting with Lycia's hand. The blonde whimpered in pain as Lycia applied pressure. "Do not EVER threaten one of my pack again, Savior, or I will rip you apart."

"Hey!" Charming said, as he and Snow walked in, confused at finding their daughter on the floor. "What's going on?"

"Your daughter needs a lesson in respect." Lycia growled deeply, releasing Emma. She looked at Ruby and Seth. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." said Ruby. "I'm fine."

Seth nodded too. He went to hug Regina and they smiled at his desire to go to her for comfort. She sat down, letting him climb into her lap. She could still feel Lycia's anger, but it was starting to boil down. That is, until the she-wolf looked at Henry, her pupils dilating and her eyes turning gold. But they were dark, she was calming down. Emma, saw this and assumed she was about to attack. She let out a burst of light magic, that hit Lycia square in the chest, blasting her backwards off her feet.

"No!" Regina yelled.

"Mom!" Seth was by his mother's side in an instant.

Lycia groaned as her son shook her fiercely. "It's alright Little One. Stop Regina."

"What?" He turned to look at the brunette as her eyes turned gold. "Regina, calm down. Don't change." He said, as soothingly as he knew how. Ruby helped Lycia back to her feet. Regina was shaking. "Mom is fine, Regina." Regina opened her mouth, her canines clicking down into fangs. She growled.

"Beautiful One!" Lycia snapped the woman out of it. "Sit!" Regina sat down immediately, looking confused.

"What?"

Lycia breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at Granny. "Apologies, Eugenia. We will leave now."

Granny simply nodded. "You're more than welcome here." She cast a glare at the Charmings.

Lycia turned to her mate. "Let's get you home, Regina."

"We just got here. What happened?"

"You blacked out? Damn. The change is happening a lot faster than I thought it would." She glared at Emma and suddenly grabbed her by the throat. "This isn't over, my dear. Not by a long shot. You can have this day, but don't ever turn your back, because I'll be chewing on it." She tossed the woman to the side like a ragdoll and picked up Regina, carrying her out to the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"This can't keep happening." Regina said. "There's going to be an all out war in Storybrooke."

"They're the ones to blame. Every word Ruby said was right and the Charmings think they're incapable of faults." Lycia said, following her into the living room. "If there is a war, it's only because they are fighting to make sure you don't get your happiness, a thing you more than deserve." She sat down next to Regina on the sofa. "I will fight for you."

"Lycia, fighting for me is crazy. A war would destroy this entire town."

"Maybe this town needs a little reality check. They like to judge but don't like that shit thrown in their face." Lycia growled. She put her arm around her mate and kissed her temple. "And it's not crazy to fight for you. That would be the most necessary and most purposeful battle of my life."

"Can we do it when I change?" Seth asked, walking into the room with Ruby, carrying a giant bowl of grapes. He sat down on the floor and began happily eating away.

"They're usually not like this, Lycia." Ruby said. "Well, Emma and Henry aren't. I think Regina kicking her ass to the curb broke something in her her right."

Lycia looked at Regina. "She angers you, immensely. You should stay away from her. I'm not trying to command you or control you, but she could cause you to shift before you're ready."

Regina nodded. "When will I know I'm ready?"

"You'll feel it. Your wolf will know."

Xxxxxxxxxx

That day would come faster than any of them realized. It was only about a month later when Regina slowly walked up to the idiots apartment with the legal documents in her hands. Lycia and Seth had moved into the mansion and Seth had been enrolled in school. Other than mild spells of anger and a few fights, he was a pretty good student, after discovering football and wrestling. Lycia completely took over the bills and any payments that Regina needed, simply stating that she wanted to take care of her mate. Ruby and Granny were at the mansion almost 75% of the time and there were no more confrontations between the Mills pack and the Charming clan. Except for perhaps, the one that was about to begin.

Regina took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Snow opened it. "Regina, what can I do for you? Henry's not here."

"I didn't come to see Henry. I came to speak with Emma." Regina said.

"She's in the living room. Come in." Snow was polite but wary. Clearly she hadn't forgotten their little spat in the diner.

Emma was watching tv wearing old flannel pajamas and looked like she hadn't even gotten out of bed today. She looked confused when Regina sat down in the recliner next to the couch. "What do you want?"

"To give you this." Regina said, placing the documents in the coffee table. Emma quickly picked them up and looked through them. "Henry doesn't want me, he doesn't speak to me, he doesn't stay with me. So there's no point in me remaining his legal guardian. These papers will give you full parental rights over him."

"So, you're just letting him go?" Emma asked. "After all the hell you went through to try and get him?"

"I realized my mistake in that. I tried so hard to not be like my mother, to be a better one for Henry, but it didn't work. I want to move on, start a new family. Henry can do the same, with you." Regina said. "I obviously don't mean much to either one of you, so what's the point of keeping this little tether tying us together? There are also papers in there where Henry can legally have his name changed, for free, to Swan or Blanchard or Nolan, or whatever."

"You're really serious about this." Snow said.

"Why would I be joking?" Regina asked, growling slightly. "There was a time when I thought I couldn't live without Henry, but I did before and I can do it again, especially since I have the pack."

"The pack?" Emma said. "That's what this is about? They put you up to this?"

"They don't even know I'm here." Regina countered. "Are you going to sign the papers or not?"

Emma gave her a skeptical look. "And you don't want any contact with Henry?"

Regina thought about it for a moment. She loved him, always would, even when he tried to hurt her with his barbs about her being evil. Combine that with a protective Alpha like Seth and that would be a disastrous situation. But it wasn't easy throwing away 10 years of loving. "When he is ready, he knows where I live." She finally answered.

Emma looked surprised by this. "What if he doesn't want this?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it?" Regina shrugged. "Are you going to sign them now or what?"

Emma exchanged looks with her mother before signing the papers and handing them back to the former mayor.

"Thank you for your time." Regina stood up and walked regally toward the door, feeling lighter than she had in years.

"Regina, wait." Emma said, getting up. "I don't want us to keep fighting. I don't want to be like this. I liked it when we were together, when we could just be."

"Well, we can never go back to being that, I hope you know."

"Because you're like...mates, with the do-wolf?"

"Yes, I am."

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No apologies required. I'm happy now.""

"But what about what we were supposed to be? We were supposed to be a family. That's what Henry wanted."

"No, dear, you wanted a booty call, and when people found out about it, you wanted a hidden romance. I didn't. I wanted someone who wasn't ashamed to be with me in public, and certainly not someone who turned an entire town against me as well took my son from me." Regina replied.

"I said I was sorry."

"It takes more than a sorry to forgive something like that."

The brunette glanced down at her phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"You're agitated, what's wrong?" Lycia demanded.

"I'm fine, I was just going over some papers with Miss Swan."

There was a growl from the other end. "Are you alright, Beautiful One?"

"I'm fine, dear, I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Little One is staying with Ruby."

"Then warm up the bed." Regina clicked end call, feeling Lycia's infectious excitement. "I need to go, Swan. Good bye."

"Regina, wait." Emma called as she walked briskly out to her car. "Can I at least see you, just to talk?"

"No." Regina said, climbing into her car. She quickly made her way home, her excitement increasing with each passing second. She flung open the door, her newfound strength breaking it off the hinges.

"Impressive." She looked up sheepishly, jaw dropping as she caught sight of Lycia leaning against the stairway...wearing nothing but a bra that was close to bursting and a thong.

Regina gulped. "Um, I just..." She waved her hand, fixing the door, unable to tear her eyes from Lycia. She growled and shook her head, tried of being awestruck. The Evil Queen was a master seductress, time to show it. She walked sexily forward, fully aware of Lycia's eyes raking over her form.

"Do you like it?" Lycia purred as Regina reached forward to run her fingers through her hair. The wolf closed her eyes, leaning into her touch.

"I love it." Regina said, deeply. "Now get upstairs so I can take it off."

"Yes ma'am." Lycia grinned.

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Regina closed her eyes, listening. She could hear so much, but she needed to pinpoint one thing. She growled in frustration, struggling to deprecate the mass of smells and sounds surrounding her. She turned her head to the left, smiling when she caught the faintest scent of her mate. Lycia was downwind.

"Very good, my dear." Lycia growled in her ear. "Very good indeed." She smiled when Regina opened her eyes and turned to face her, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Tonight's Wolf's Time." Regina whispered.

"I know."

"I'm not fast enough yet." Regina sighed, stepping away from her. "I want to change form."

"Patience is bitter, but it's fruit is sweet. -Aristotle." Lycia replied, taking her hand. They strolled through the forest, hand in hand, enjoying the warm weather that would soon turn cold.

"I feel like I'm ready." Regina said.

"Feeling and being are two very different things."

"Can you cut the wisdom stuff?" Regina asked, earning a smile from the wolf.

"Can you sing?" Lycia replied, completely ignoring her request.

"Not really."

"Sing for me."

"No, I can't sing."

"I don't believe it. We're all alone." Lycia stopped and pulled Regina against her chest. "Sing me a song. All wolves love to sing."

"I'll sing for you when I change forms." Regina countered.

Lycia sighed. "Promise."

"Promise."

Lycia grinned and kissed her again before suddenly leaning back, looking around, ears pricked.

"What's wrong?"

Lycia growled lowly, staring farther along the trail. "It's the Bowman who smells like forest."

"Why are you so upset by him?"

"He did try to shoot me before."

"But he's still never bothered you before." Regina countered, turning Lycia's head to look at her. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange for almost 2 weeks now."

"You're just getting close to your first change. It has an affect on me as well." Lycia said dismissively. "Let's just go home." She quickly turned and walked in the opposite direction. Regina took a deep smell of the air and scented nothing, but then again with Lycia being older, she was probably better at scenting throngs than she was. She had to run a bit to catch up with her long strides.

"Lycia, I can feel that you're upset. Tell me what's wrong. Please."

Lycia stopped and looked up at the sky. "We should get back before Ruby has to change."

As if on cue, Ruby appeared along the trail with Seth draped across her back. They waved as they approached and Regina was suddenly overcome with a rush of anger and hatred. She looked confusedly at her mate, as she stiffened. Then the smell hit her, another werewolf. Two as a matter of fact.

"Lycia? Lycia, is that you?"

Regina turned, finding two men standing behind them. One was older, with dark russet skin, long dark hair and piercing green eyes. The other was younger with a dark buzz cut and a goatee. They both were dressed almost in all black.

"Lycia, I know it's you." Said the one with long hair.

Lycia raised her hand at Ruby, giving her a silent command to stop and slowly turned around. "Alistair."

Alistair smiled. "I knew you hadn't forgotten me."

"What are you doing here?" Lycia said, her voice barely above a growl.

"I scented you in Boston and I had to come find my mate." He said, still smiling, fully thinking that he would be accepted with open arms.

"We were never mates." Lycia said, casting a glare at Regina as she attempted to correct the man. "We never forged the Bond and you never lead a pack."

"I'm starting a new one. This is my Beta, Connor. I'm in need of an Alpha female to rule beside me. Care to take up the position?"

"I think you should take that position and shove it up your ass." Lycia responded. "I rule this territory and I'm not sharing it with any other pack. So get the hell out."

"Why all the hostility?" Alistair asked, appearing to be genuinely confused.

"You tell me." Lycia hissed, suddenly stepping forward. She crossed the distance on the blink of an eye, slamming Alistair against a tree with her forearm across his throat and her wolf fangs extended. Connor made a move to help his pack leader and Regina snarled at him, letting her eyes burn bright yellow.

"Tell me why I'm in this world because I don't remember going here voluntarily. How can you pretend like that night didn't happen, like you didn't desert your mate and your pups to save your own scrawny neck? Our children are dead because of you! My father is dead because of you!"

"What good could I have done against half an army?"

"You could have fought with me! You know I would've given my last breath defending our pups, like you should've done!" Lycia growled and pressed hard on his throat. "You don't deserve to be an Alpha. You are nothing but a worthless coward." She released him and took a step back. "I loved you."

"Lycia, I'm sorry. I was weak, I came back."

"It was too late then, you idiot! Just go away! You're not wanted here."

"Please forgive me, Lycia. I've regretted that decision every day since."

"That helps." Lycia rolled her eyes and started to walk back to Regina. "Let's go. You're lucky I have better things to do besides kill you."

Alistair grabbed her arm and Lycia instinctively swung backwards, cracking him across the chin. Connor leaped forward in defense, only for Regina to hit him hard in the chest, knocking him backwards off his feet.

"Mom!" Seth pushed himself off Ruby's back and raced to stand protectively in front of Regina and Lycia. He bared his teeth and got into a fighting crouch.

"Mom?" Alistair said, holding his jaw. "Lycia is that, is that my son?"

"You have no claim to him since you left him to die." Lycia growled.

Alistair looked down at Seth. "Do you know who I am?"

"I know enough." Seth responded, lifting the corner of his lip in disgust. "You should listen to my mom and go away."

Alistair bristled and growled, but all eyes turned to Ruby as she started to shift. The moon was starting to come out.

"Let's go." Lycia said to her pack, turning to leave.

"Lycia, wait. Please!" Alistair pleaded.

"She said go away!" Regina roared angrily. He scowled at her and took a step towards her mate. She shot a fireball just in front of his feet. "Next one finds your head."

"Regina, calm down." Lycia cautioned her, attempting to pull her away.

"You're mates?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Regina said, lifting her chin. "And if you come near Lycia or Seth again, I will rip your hearts out myself."

"Take us home." Lycia said, looking at Regina. Regina nodded and was about just that when Alistair called out again.

"Bron Isn't dead."

"What? Wait, Regina." Lycia glared at Alistair. "Where is my father?"

"Gone, but alive. I came back that night and found him barely breathing. I nursed him back to health and he left."

"He found out what you did, didn't he? That you are a pathetic excuse for an Alpha?" Growled the she-wolf. She turned her back to him and nodded to Regina, who transported them home.

Ruby immediately began whimpering and scratching at her front door. Seth went inside to get her cloak. Lycia leaned against the apple tree, watching her mate pace and feeling the rage grow inside her. It was only a matter of time. Regina was naturally protective of those she cared about, as well as the relationships she built. Now Alistair was threatening to destroy the peace that she'd managed to gain in the form of her pack.

"Regina, remember to stay in control." Lycia said, resigned to the fact that tonight was the night and there was nothing she could do to change that. She was just as angry as Regina, but she tried to keep her face impassive for her son.

Regina grabbed the sides of her head, anger building with each passing second. How dare he come back, after the way he'd hurt Lycia and try to take her from Regina! She should rip out his heart, tear his spine, break his back! She screamed as the wolf tried to take over. It wanted to be free, to run, to kill the threat to her pack. "Lycia!"

"I'm here. Don't fight it. You can't calm down anymore, your wolf is too angry. Embrace it but don't let it take control. You have to remember who you are, Regina."

Regina looked up at the moon, eyes turning gold as the change began.

Xxxxxxxx

It truly was bliss. Running through the forest on all fours, side by side with her wolf. It was exhilarating, but she had a purpose. Her wolf lead her to a small cave where the stink of Alistair and Connor permeated the air. She roared and bared her teeth as Alistair stepped out in wolf form. He was large and pale gray, rivaling Lycia in size. He growled and charged her.

"Regina, no!" Lycia burst out of the trees, shifting in one smooth motion to tackle Regina to the ground.

Regina slipped free of her and attacked again. Her claws only managed to graze Alistair's side before Lycia grabbed her. She was back in human form and had both arms wrapped around Regina's neck, dragging her away, using her superior strength. But Regina's wolf wanted blood.

Xxxxxxxx

"Regina?!" Lycia yelled. Seth continued calling her mate's name a few feet away while Ruby dashed past in wolf form, letting out a bark. Mother and son followed her to a large willow tree where she found her mate curled up naked beneath it. She told the other two to stay back and approached with a blanket. "Regina?" The brunette stirred slightly, letting out a groan.

Regina opened her eyes and focused them on her mate as she wrapped her in a warm blanket. "Why am I naked?" She touched her hair. "Why is my hair so long?"

"There will be some physical changes and, shifting while keeping your clothes is a trick I'm going to have to teach you." Lycia said, helping her to her feet. Her legs were so weak she could hardly stand. Lycia picked her up and Regina became aware of the blood soaking her shirt. "Lycia, what happened? Did I do that?"

"It's nothing."

"You're covered in blood and you call that nothing?!"

"Well at least you chose a good night to change. We were both at full strength so I could handle it, I'm a big girl. Now, shut up so I can get you home safely, kay?" Lycia retorted, hefting the brunette in her arms. Regina could tell she was weak from having to replenish so much lost blood, but not once did she falter as she carried her mate home and laid her in the bed, before collapsing to the floor.

Read and review please!


	8. Chapter 8

When Regina opened her eyes, she was in her werewolf's arms. She sighed and Lycia growled, pulling her closer.

"Are you well?" She asked.

Regina nodded. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Much better. There is much you need to learn."

"Like don't claw up your mate?"

"Regina, that is not the problem. I don't care about that. If anything, I am immensely turned on by you right now, to the point where I am shaking as I force myself not to take you. We're both too weak for any extracurricular activities right now."

Regina smirked and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I lost control."

"No need to be sorry, dear. What do you remember?"

"Everything except clawing you half to death."

"That's good I suppose." Lycia sighed in contentment and pulled her closer. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too Lycia."

Xxxxxxx

The werewolves didn't get up until late noon and by then, Regina was starving. They bathed and changed clothes and walked downstairs to where Seth, Granny and Ruby were waiting with a kitchen table piled high with food.

All manners and etiquette went out the door as the wolves dug into the food. It was a fun time for Regina. She felt at peace and happy for the first time in months. Lycia was anything but. She could feel her mate's fluctuating emotions through the bond. Clearly, Alistair's presence in town was going to cause problems.

"Hey." Regina said, stepping out into the porch. Lycia looked up at her from where she sat on the steps.

"Hey." Her mate replied halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sure you can feel what's wrong."

"Yeah, but maybe I want you to tell me." Regina countered, sitting down next to her.

"Alistair. I sensed something wrong with him. His scent is sick, sweet but disgusting. It's like the smell of death." She sighed.

"So what, he has rabies or something?"

"I don't know but he's not well. That's not the wolf I remember."

"People change." Regina said.

"True. But I don't want him around Seth, at all. Or you. The thought of him being anywhere near either one of you."

"If he has any sense, he'll leave town. Obviously you nor Seth want anything to do with him."

"But he's sick. Sick wolves are dangerous." Lycia growled. She put an arm around Regina and pulled her close. "Being my mate is making you a target, that's why I didn't want to tell them who you were. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

"Sometimes, I think you forget who you're talking to, dear. I am the Evil Queen. I have faced dragons, wraiths, evil spirits, numerous villains, and unbelievably annoying evil little imps. Now I have super strength, super senses, super speed and I transform into a giant wolf. Don't worry about me, dear." Regina smirked and Lycia couldn't help but laugh.

"I suppose you are correct. You are handling all of this a lot better than I thought you would."

"Thank you." Regina grinned, placing a kiss on her cheek and standing up. "Now, come on and Run with me. You said self-confidence was important, right? Well, that's not really a problem with me, as you already know." She looked at her mate. "Now, how do I do this?"

"Let your wolf take over." Lycia answered simply. "Little One! Sister!" She stood up as well, hips wagging as though she had a tail. Seth and Ruby appeared at the door.

Regina took a deep breath, feeling her wolf like another mind pressing against her own. She allowed it to merge with herself, and when she opened her eyes she was in wolf form. The shift was a bit painful, but nowhere the agony that the first shift was.

Lycia nodded slowly, grinning, before shifting and nuzzling Regina's neck. She wagged her tail as she all but climbed on top of her, licking her and rubbing her cheek against her affectionately.

Regina truly did make an _**exquisite**_ wolf. From her glossy black fur all the way down to her bone structure which was both gracefully delicate and marvelously majestic. She was smaller than Lycia, but was still a bit larger than normal for a normal newborn werewolf.

Regina stood up on all fours while Lycia pranced around her as she tried to adjust. The tail would prove to be a bit of a challenge. Before, she'd simply let her wolf guide her, but now she was in full control. Lycia whimpered and tried to show her the easiest ways to move. The look of determination on her face made the older she-wolf snicker. Ruby shifted and joined them, butting her head encouragingly against Regina's shoulder.

Finally she seemed to have got it down. Regina took a few tentative steps forward, before breaking out in a run, surprising her packmates. Seth climbed onto Lycia's back and she and Ruby took off after Regina.

Everything was so much sharper, cleaner and more interesting in this form. She'd gotten used to the mass of smells and sounds before she'd shifted so they were no longer warring against her senses. Everything was just so much more alive. She quickly found that although she was smaller, she was faster than the others and surprisingly more agile. She stopped and ducked beneath a bush, grinning as best as she could in this form, as Lycia and Ruby kept going. A few moments before they came racing back, sniffing around for her.

Then Lycia howled, deep and strong, filling the gathering night with song and Regina involuntarily leaped to her paws as the need to howl with her mate, with her pack overtook her. She threw back her head and howled as well, her voice a bit higher, but still with a lower pitch. Ruby howled as well, her voice being the highest. The three wolves lifted their voices in song, filling the night sky with the call of the wild.

Regina could now understand why Lycia had missed having a pack so much as they spent the night playing in the woods around Storybrooke. It was like an entire part of her that she hadn't even been aware of, had been restored. The rest of Storybrooke, with all of its hateful citizens, secret telling stepdaughters, ex-girlfriend saviors and ungrateful children, just melted away. Nothing existed but Regina and her pack.

She whimpered as Lycia and Seth collapsed beneath her apple tree. Her mate immediately looked at her with concern but she squeezed next to the two and lay her head across Lycia's paws. Seth snuggled into her fur and Lycia licked his hair, laying her head across Regina's neck. Ruby watched the small family, feeling a bit left out until Seth suddenly sat up and waved her over. He shoved Lycia and Regina further apart so she could slide in between them. They didn't protest, just nuzzled her neck affectionately, displaying that she was just as much a part of the pack as they were, before they finally fell asleep in one big heap.

Granny smiled as she stepped out onto the porch and watched the sleeping wolves with the small boy nestled among them. The smile faded however when she caught the scent of another wolf.

Alistair and Connor stood on the other side of the road, watching what was supposed to be his pack. Watching _**his**_ son. _**His**_ mate.

"Looked like fun." Connor murmured. "Why can't we ever do something like that?"

"Because we have a mission. When I take back my pack, you can do whatever the hell you want. Just make you do what I say until then." Alistair growled, before he walked off.

Connor glared at him, before turning back to the pack. With a huff, he shifted and went for a Run of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby looked up in disgust as Connor walked into the diner. He looked around a bit warily, before seeing her and quickly walked up to her. "If you've come to start something-"

"No, please, hear me out." Connor said. He fixed a pair of dark eyes on her and her fire was quelled for the moment.

"What?"

"The she-wolf. I don't know her name…"

"Lycia?" Ruby supplied. "What about her, you're holding up my line."

"I know where her father is, and what Alistair is planning."

"Wow, didn't take you long to turn, did it?"

"He promised me something that he isn't willing to give." He sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Ruby looked him up and down slowly. "Fine, I'll call Regina."

Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, bring him here. See in a few minutes." Regina hung up the phone and looked over at her mate wrestling with Seth on the floor. She rolled her eyes, happy to see them happy, but she knew that would change once she told them the news. "Lycia."

Lycia looked up, easily holding her son with one hand. "Yeah?"

"That was Ruby. She said Connor wants to talk to us."

"What? What does he want?"

"He wants to talk about Alistair." She answered with a shrug. Both Lycia and Serh growled in response. "He's coming here. If Alistair really has lost his mind, then shouldn't we at least know what he's planning?"

"Agreed." Lycia mused, releasing Seth. "But I want you to stay with Granny then." She said, looking at her son. "I don't want you in harms way. I don't even want Regina near him." She glanced at her mate as she spoke.

"But I want to be here. You might need protection. I can't shift but I can help." Seth said.

"I know, Little One. Just do this for me, please."

He sighed. "Fine." Regina transported him to the diner while they waited for Ruby and Connor.

"Regina, can I talk to you about something?" Lycia asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Of course." Regina said, turning to face her. "Something wrong?"

"I was talking to Ruby the other day, and she told me how the two of you became friends." Lycia said.

"Okay…" Regina raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The cliff. Were you going to jump?"

Regina sighed. "I-" she was stopped from answering as the doorbell rang. "We can discuss this later." She said quickly, going to answer the door. Lycia raised an eyebrow at her reaction but said nothing, instead adopting a guarded look and stance as Connor and Ruby entered the mansion.

"Talk." The she wolf commanded. Connor sat across from Ruby and Regina in the living room with Lycia pacing between them.

"Um, Alistair wants his family back. He wants you back and he wants his son."

"Something we already know. Move on." Lycia said.

"He's losing his mind. He was nice before but now, he's just...he's sick."

"We already know this. Move on." Lycia commanded again.

"Okay." He said, looking flustered. "He's planning to start a war, by making more Alphas, building his pack so he can take over Storybrooke. He thinks this will redeem him for leaving you in the Enchanted Forest."

Lycia surprised them all by grinning. "Then the solution is simple."

"What?" Regina asked.

"We kill him."

"You sure about that?" Regina said. "That seems like a harsh punishment for a plan that's barely commenced yet."

"He's not supposed to be making Alphas. That's against our laws. And we both know that he won't stop until he does take over Storybrooke. I can't risk your lives, or Seth's trying to save someone that can't be saved." Lycia said.

"Maybe we can just lock him up." Ruby suggested. "I'm not up for killing anyone either. Maybe we could use a sleeping curse or something to put him to sleep and lock him in the asylum place under the hospital."

"For how long? You can't cure crazy."

"There has to be a better solution than killing him." Regina said. "Ruby's idea sounds good."

Lycia pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine."

"I know you don't want to kill him after everything the two of you have been through." Regina put a hand on her arm, rising to her feet.

"He left me and our children to die, everything that happened before that doesn't even matter anymore. I will do whatever it takes to keep my pack safe. If that includes killing a deranged wolf, then so be it." Lycia met her gaze evenly before walking outside.

Regina sighed.

"Alphas have a savage code." Connor said. "It's dangerous to mess with it."

"What did you want?" Ruby asked.

"What?"

"You said Alistair promised you something that he wasn't willing to give. What did you want?"

"A family. That's it. He said that he knew that there were others like us and we could be a pack. I had no choice but to help him. I was dying after a fight in a bar and he found me and saved me."

"So he's forcing you to help him?"

"He hasn't done anything yet, but he said that once he takes back Lycia and Seth, then I could do whatever I wanted because he wouldn't need me anymore. He'll probably kill me once he becomes Alpha male. That's their law."

"He's not becoming Alpha fucking anything." Regina growled. "Lycia is mine, and she'll remain that way. I need to find her. Connor, Ruby, let's get ready to lock up Alistair. Go get a sleeping potion from Gold." She walked outside, scenting the air for her mate. Finding it, she shifted and took off after Lycia.

She found her down at the cove and walked to her, sitting down in the sand next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lycia growled.

Regina rubbed her shoulders. "No."

"What?"

"No, I wouldn't have jumped. But I didn't have a reason not to."

Lycia immediately turned around and kissed her. "Well now you do." She said, holding the brunette's face, gently caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. "You are my heart and soul and I would die in a heartbeat to defend you and our family. I love you more than anything, Regina."

"I know and I love you too. So much. Did it scare you?"

"I don't know what I thought. But to think that you would kill yourself because of the hell you sustained at the hands of these people just makes me... I don't know, but I love you, and I don't want you to ever think that you're alone again."

"I know I'm not, because I have you. I have Seth and Ruby and Granny. I have my pack. I have my mate." Regina smiled and kissed her again. "Don't kill him. Try to talk to him, and let us lock him up if need be, but don't do this."

Lycia nodded and kissed her forehead. "I can't promise that I won't kill him if he tries to kill you. You and Seth and Ruby are my only priority."

Regina nodded and her werewolf wrapped her in her arms, pulling her close. "Storybrooke seems like a dream now. This feels so real."

"Because it is." Lycia smiled, kissing her nose and making her giggle.

"We need to go, my love. Ruby and Connor went to get a sleeping potion for Alistair. Now we need you to help lure him in."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Gold, we need a sleeping potion." Ruby said, walking into the shop. Connor looked around in fascination at all of the old artifacts.

"Sorry, dearie. Fresh out." He said without looking up.

"Hi Belle." Ruby said.

"Hello Ruby. What do you need a sleeping potion for?"

"Actually Regina needs it to knock out a crazy werewolf."

Belle looked pointedly at her husband, who sighed and magically produced a little blue vial in his hand.

"I'm sure you already know how to use it."

"Yeah. Thanks Belle." Ruby took the potion and nodded to Connor. "Let's go." They made their way onto the forest trail, following a fresh scent of Lycia's.

"So, you're one of their pack too?" Connor asked.

"Yes." Ruby answered.

"They seem nice."

"They are." She said curtly, trying her best to ignore him.

"How did you-"

"Look." Ruby cut him off, turning to face him. "I don't trust you and no one else does either, so don't think you're one of us because you turned your back on Courage the cowardly dog."

"Who is that?"

"A little pink dog from some cartoon in this world. I don't know. You want a place in this pack, then you earn it."

He suddenly stepped close to her, looking her in the eye. "How do I earn it?"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Alistair." Lycia called, standing alone in a small clearing in the forest. She waited impatiently for him to come. If he were truly her mate then he would've been compelled to come. She could already feel Regina's desire to run to her, but they both needed to be strong.

Alistair stepped into the clearing, clearly wary but smiling at her. She couldn't believe that he actually thought she would ignore his desertion. She had to refrain from wrinkling her nose at him. "You called, my love." He said, striding towards her.

"This needs to stop." Lycia said, refusing to meet his eyes, instead looking at his hair, or his forehead. A wolf only locked eyes with their mates. This seem to anger him, but only momentarily.

"I see we need to readjust." He said.

"No, this is your chance to stay alive. If you do not leave right now, I will be forced to end you, for the protection of my mate, my son, and my sister. You cannot return, or I will kill you. If you threaten my pack again, I will kill you. In short, the only option that doesn't involve you getting killed, is you leaving, right now. Leave, and never return."

"Why would you say that?" He asked. "I'm doing this for us. So you and my son can be proud of me, of the Alpha that rules Storybrooke."

"You don't have a mate, and you don't have a son. You don't have pack and you don't deserve the wolf blood that flows through your veins. You are a coward and you lost any pride, respect, love or admiration that I or our son may have had for you." She took a deep breath and a few steps back. "I don't want to do this. I would love for us to be a family again, for you to spend time with Seth, but I have a mate now, who is more of an Alpha than you will ever be and more of a role model and a protector than Seth will ever want. You...are not needed."

Regina smiled from her hiding place, heart threatening to burst with happiness. She turned her head Ruby and Connor stalked up next to her. She took the sleeping potion from Ruby and looked at Connor. "Can I trust you?"

"Yes." He said immediately. "Tell me what to do."

"Can you shift?"

He nodded.

"Then I need you to get ready to carry Alistair to the hospital. Should be fairly easy to knock his ass out." She held the vial in her hand, wrapping it in her hand, concealing it and made her way down to Lycia. The sight of her made Alistair roar with rage, shift, and charge her. Regina looked at Lycia, who was whimpering, desperate to run to her mate, to protect her. Regina took a deep breath as Alistair barreled towards her. She glared at her mate when she moved to run to her. Trust me she mouthed. Lycia nodded, clearly warring against the natural desire to defend the brunette. Regina, however, was unafraid. She'd faced worse than giant wolves. When Alistair was in range, she launched the vial and dove to the side. The bottle hit its mark, directly in the center of Alistair's forehead and the wolf crashed to the ground.

"Regina!" Lycia immediately ran to her side. "Are you alright?" She demanded, looking her over.

"I'm familiar with the tuck and roll, dear." Regina said with a smile.

Lycia grabbed her face and kissed her lips. "Gods, I love you."

"I love you too." Regina smirked as Lycia kissed her again and again, feeling the Bond sing with relief and happiness. "As much as I am loving this attention, and I would love to capitalize on this later, but we have a big ass wolf to lock up and I don't think that getting him to asylum is going to be a simple task." Lycia growled and continued to kiss her. She placed a hand on the she-wolf's chest, forcing her to stop. "How about a striptease?"

Lycia grinned, hips wagging. "Connor! Come one so I can get home!"

It took nearly an hour for all of them to carry the werewolf down to the asylum. Regina was able to poof them there most of the way, but Alistair was incredibly large in wolf form and took quite a bit of muscle to move. Finally he was in a cell and Lycia slammed the door. Regina put up a few magical barriers since she didn't know the extent of Alpha abilities, she didn't want him breaking out and terrorizing the town.

"I say that deserves a bit of a celebration." Ruby said. "Dinner, on me at Granny's."

"So I have to wait for my striptease?" Lycia whined.

Regina rolled her eyes. "We have all night to play, my dear." She smiled as Lycia put her arm around her as they walked to Granny's. She also noticed how closely Connor and Ruby were walking, wondering what might've happened between them on their little part of the mission. Seth was happy to see them, nearly tackling his mother to the ground before she'd even made it through the door. The Charmings were there, as usual, but Regina was only looking for one. After a quick conversation with Connor, she approached Emma.

"I need your help to find someone."

"Sure." The blonde said, obviously fighting back a smirk. She glanced at Lycia, whose eyes were on her mate. Regina handed her a slip of paper. "Find what you can on this person and call me." She walked back to her pack and sat down.

Emma opened the paper and found the name Bron Rollins written on it.

Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

Emma walked slowly up to the mansion, a bit wary of the werewolves that lurked within. She knocked on the door, glancing around and let out a sigh of relief as Regina opened it.

"Hey, is Lycia home?"

"You can relax, Swan, she had to go to the school. Seth got into some trouble. Have you found anything?"

"Uh, yeah. I know where this Bron guy is. He's in New York actually. I can send you the address. He works at a car shop. Who is he?"

"Lycia's father." Regina answered. "Thanks, just text me the information."

"Are you bringing him to Storybrooke?"

"That's the plan."

"Haven't you had enough of werewolves yet?"

Regina laughed. "Very funny, Miss Swan. Now, good bye."

"Regina, wait." The blonde put her foot in the door so Regina couldn't slam it. "I want us to at least have some kind of relationship."

"I don't." Regina said.

"But you know we can't go through life just ignoring each other."

"Miss Swan, I'm not ignoring you. If I was ignoring you, I wouldn't have come to the door. I wouldn't even have acknowledged your presence. I just don't want to be around you, and the cause is understandable, don't you think?"

"I said I was sorry. When are you going to let this go?"

"I held a grudge against your mother for 28 years. Is that enough of an answer for you?"

"Dammit Regina." Emma said with a sigh. "I miss you, okay? I miss us."

"I don't." The brunette deadpanned. "And I am quite done having this conversation. You made your choice and I made mine. The only difference is, mine lead me to my True Happy Ending. Your stuck with your fishy rum-guzzling pirate and his stupid boat. Have fun." She tried to close the door again, but Emma stopped it again and pushed her way inside. "Get out Swan." Regina hissed.

"You going on a trip?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"To get this Bron guy and bring him to Storybrooke?"

"To bring him home, yes." Regina said. "He's Lycia's father. We just found out he's alive and in this world." She crossed her arms. "Now, good bye, Miss Swan."

The front door suddenly burst off its hinges as Lycia dragged a kicking and fighting Seth into the house. "Go upstairs. Now." She commanded. Seth growled at her and she snarled back, towering over him. Seth backed away and stormed up to his room, slamming the door and breaking it.

"What the hell?" Regina said, magically fixing the door.

"Sorry about that." Lycia said. "It's almost time for his first change." She grinned. "So excited." Then she noticed Emma. "Is there a problem, sheriff?"

"No, not at all, just dropping off some information for the Evil Queen." Emma said, with a smirk.

"Evil huh?" Lycia said. She walked over to Regina and planted a heart stopping kiss on her lips. She made sure to add in quite a bit of tongue. "Tempting, alluring, beautiful, sexy. But Evil does not comes to mind." She smirked sinfully. "Bold and badass, but not evil." She grinned as Regina struggled to catch her breath. Lycia curled her lip at Emma, clearly proud of staking her claim on her mate.

"I should go, see you Regina." Emma hissed, letting her shoulder hit Lycia's on the way out.

"One day I will have her head." Lycia growled.

"Is Seth okay to travel?" Regina asked, still trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah, he'll be fine for another week or so. Why? Are we going somewhere?" She asked, noticing the bags at the door.

"Yes, we're taking a little trip to New York. It's a surprise, so don't ask why. Help me get everything in the car."

"All the way to New York, for what?" Lycia easily picked up all of the bags and looked at Regina with a raised eyebrow before taking them out to the car. Regina went upstairs to get Seth. The boy was furiously pacing the room.

"Seth." He stopped to look up at her. "We're about to take a little trip. You feeling okay?" She knew that his first change was making him incredibly moody and irritable. It wasn't his fault though and she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible until he finally did shift.

"I'm fine, Gina. Why I am so angry?"

"Because it's almost time for your first shift." She said, kneeling in front of him. "You're going to be able to Run with us soon. Isn't that what you want?"

"I'm scared."

"It's okay to be scared. I was too."  
"Yeah right." He scoffed. "You were the Evil Queen. You aren't afraid of anything. You're so fearless, like Mom."

"And so are you. Not many kids would have the guts to attack the Savior. That was fearlessness. Don't worry, your Mom and I will be with you every step of the way."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Gina. I'm glad you're in the pack now."

"Well, I'm glad to be here too. You can call me anytime."

"Okay." He said. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I'm hoping it'll be a good one and doesn't backfire."

"I'm sure it'll be great." Seth grinned and took her hand, leading her downstairs. Ruby was waiting at the door while Connor helped Lycia pack the rental car.

"You sure this is a good idea, taking all of us on a road trip with one we don't trust, whose leader is locked in an asylum and a kid who might wolf any second."

"Lycia said Seth is good for another week and if Connor isn't in Storybrooke then he can't let Alistair free and Alistair can't get out anyway. Tell me you didn't think I was stupid enough to not plan all this out." Regina said smugly.

"Alright, you got me. Except where the hell are we going?"

"Just ride, Rubes." Regina smirked.

"It sounds so weird when you say that." Ruby said.

A few minutes later they were all set and ready to go. The ride felt like three hours longer than it should've been due to Ruby's taste in music, stupid car riding games from Connor and annoying road trip songs sung by Lycia. All of it contributed to Regina wondering why the hell she decided to do this. She liked Lycia's voice, it was the same tone as her howl, strong and rich, but her song choice was terrible and Regina knew it was only partly used to annoy her. Seth was surprisingly animated and talkative, a stark contrast with the boy who had to be carried into the house a few hours before.

"Alright Regina, we're in New York. What for?" Lycia asked, parking the car near a car shop.

"Stay here. I mean it, all of you." Regina said. She exited the car and made her way inside the shop. A handsome guy with dark hair and a goatee was seated behind the front desk, reading a magazine. His name tag said Quentin. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Bron Rollins."

"You found him." She jumped at the extremely deep voice behind her and came face to face with Lycia's father. Well, face to chest. He was massive, built like a professional wrestler with incredible looks. Despite the fact she knew he had to be decades in age, he barely looked 30. He was just as stunning as his daughter with a full head of gorgeous black hair that looked kind of like Superman's and the same multicolored eyes as Lycia. "How may I help you?" He asked with kind eyes.

"I'm here about your daughter." Regina said cautiously.

"Daughter? I don't have a daughter." He said, eyes darkening. "All I have is my bone headed son." He cast a playful glare at Quentin.

"Her name is Lycia. Look, I know who and what you are. You're an Alpha, a werewolf." She paused to see his reaction, which was one of edginess and slight anger. "Lycia is alive and well. I'm not here to blackmail you or something. I'm here because I thought Lycia wanted to see you again. She told me about you. She told me how to take her for walks in the forest and how you taught her to hunt and fight and how to stop getting kicked in the face by porcupines. She misses you. She didn't know you were alive."

"Where is she? Where is my daughter?" He asked, voice already cracking, eyes shining with hope.

"All I have to do is go get her." Regina said. "Wait here." She rushed outside and nearly wrenched the door off the car in her haste to get it open. "Lycia, come with me. Now."

"Why are you so worked up?" Lycia said, walking much slower than Regina want her to, but being only a few months old as a werewolf, she didn't have the strength to force her mate to go any faster.

Finally they reached the car shop. "What is this? Why are we here, the car is fine."

"I wanted you to meet someone, or well re-meet someone. Bron just come it dammit."

"Bron?" Lycia frowned and looked up as her father came into view. "Daddy?"

Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Regina almost shed tears as the werewolves were reunited. Lycia was practically swallowed by Bron's arms as he hugged his daughter for the first time in years. They looked so happy together. Quentin rose out of his seat and tackled Lycia to the ground.

"Quinn?!" She shouted. "I thought you were dead."

"I was, but somehow I'm still alive." He said, hugging his sister.

Bron approached Regina and the brunette was sure she looked like a dwarf compared to the imposing stature of the other werewolf. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Regina said, smiling as Lycia wrapped her arms around her. "Daddy, this is Regina. My mate. We even forged the Bond." Lycia said, proudly lifting her head.

Bron chuckled deeply. "It's about damn time. Welcome to the pack, Regina. I owe you a debt for bringing my baby girl home."

"It was my pleasure. But she's not the only one I brought."

"You have a grandson. Only one of my pups managed to escape. I'll go get him." Lycia said, happily racing outside. She returned with Seth and Ruby, who threw herself in Quinn's arms, apparently the very same wolf from Anita's pack. Connor hung back and Regina said nothing to him. She watched the wolves as they were reunited, hugging and laughing as they reaffirmed their bonds. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

"Why don't we get out of this car shop and go somewhere less oily to catch up?" Bron suggested. Everyone agreed and turned to leave, except Lycia stopped Regina and cupped her mate's face in her hands. She looked like she wanted to speak but didn't know what to say. Regina could feel their Bond sparking with so much joy she wanted to cry.

"I cannot thank you for this." Lycia's voice cracked and her lip trembled. She was so happy she could hardly speak.

"You don't have to." Regina smiled.

"You are too much. How did you ever be called evil? I don't deserve you, your heart." Lycia said.

"Don't say that. I just wanted to make you happy." The brunette shrugged.

"No, this... Is the greatest thing anyone has ever done for me. I can't even..." She took a deep breath before crashing their lips together in a heart stopping kiss. Regina could feel how happy Lycia was, how much she wanted to show it but didn't know how. "What can I do?" Lycia asked, breathlessly.

"Love me." Regina smirked.

"I do, so much." Lycia kissed her again and pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you, Regina."

"Hey, lovebirds." Quinn called from the door. "You coming or what?"

Xxxxxxxxx

"Don't say anything about Alistair." Lycia cautioned them as she pulled to the homestead, a large plot of land that her father owned. It was basically a bunch of forest with a large bungalow in which Bron and Quinn made their home.

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"Because, Alphas have an ancient law, ancient codes that we lived by, which I'm sure my dad still does live by. It was a harsh yet fair code. If he finds out what Alistair tried to do, he will try and possibly succeed, to kill him." Lycia replied. "Or worse."

Regina nodded and got out of the car as Lycia parked. Lycia immediately got out to kiss her on the lips and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Sorry."

"It's fine. I like seeing you happy." Regina smiled as the she-wolf put an arm around her and lead the way up to the house. Seth raced ahead of them and into the house. The bungalow was large and felt open, free. It felt like a home for werewolves, a true den.

"We should make a den for the pack in Storybrooke." Seth said.

"What's wrong with my mansion?" Regina asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Nothing." Lycia answered. "Nothing at all."

"I meant for the pack." Seth said. "Your mansion is awesome Gina."

Regina smiled and ruffled his hair. Bron and Quinn brought out a mountain of food and the brunette wasn't surprised at all that eating was one of their favorite pastimes. They talked and bickered as though they'd never been separated, laughed and ate together as though they'd been doing it their whole lives. They were just so accepting and inviting, Regina truly felt at home with the werewolves, more so than she had with the Charmings.

She could tell that Bron was a good father and a good man by the way he interacted with Seth and his children. He allowed the boy to practically climb all over him and never got tired of his endless rain of questions. Quinn was a good person, although he was a bit goofy and a bit of a troublemaker because he was always annoying Lycia. The small family just accepted her and Ruby with open arms. They acknowledged Connor, but it was clear that there was a bit of tension between him and Quinn, probably due to how Quinn and Ruby were acting like reunited lovers or something. Regina thought it was cute more than anything.

"Tonight we are going to Run." Bron suddenly announced, rising to his feet.

"I can't shift yet." Seth pouted.

"That's okay, you'll get there." Bron smiled and put a brawny head on his head. "And I'll teach you all about being a big bad wolf. You can ride on my back. We have to test these newbies out." He smirked at his daughter. Lycia simply rolled her eyes, but her hips were wagging. "To the second floor!"

"Why are we going to the second floor?" Regina asked as Lycia pulled her onto the second floor balcony.

"Because, this is how my family Runs. Not sure why we do it this way, but I don't complain." She said, grinning with excitement.

Bron lead the mad rush upstairs. He didn't stop, leaping over the balcony railing and shifting in mid air into a massive white wolf. He was about the same size as Lycia, and looked like a wolf on steroids by his bulging muscles, but it was all natural. Seth climbed onto his back and they waited below as Quinn launched himself over next, doing a flip before shifting into a lean dark brown wolf. Lycia grinned at her mate before jumping off, shifting as well. She wagged her tail, looking up at Regina with a wolfish grin. Connor went next. His wolf form was smaller and with gray fur and streaks of a sandy brown color.

Ruby grabbed Regina's hand and Regina grinned. Together, they leaped over the balcony, which was a lot farther down than it looked.

Lycia immediately began nuzzling her neck affectionately, mixing their scents. Quinn and and Bron each brushed against her before Bron lead the Run through his lands. Regina couldn't resist letting out a howl of pleasure as she ran with her pack beneath the moon. Lycia ran close to her, letting their pelts brush, sending electric fire shooting them both. Regina would've grinned if she could as she put on a burst of speed and surged past Bron, taking the lead. She nearly tripped as Ruby suddenly caught up to her and nipped her tail. Quinn and Lycia sped up to leap on top of them. Regina growled and nipped Lycia's hindleg. Lycia simply jumped on her again. The pack chased one another and played games throughout the night, simply enjoying being with each other. It was a magical time for them all...to be a part of a family, a pack.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Ruby asked, leaning against one of the columns on the porch. Regina smiled and nodded, watching the werewolves play beneath the moonlight. She looked up at her friend and nodded again.

"This feels like home, Ruby."

"It is home." Ruby said. She sighed. "You know, when I was with my mother, her pack felt like home too. For the first time in my life, I felt like I truly belonged. This feels like that, except better."

"I know what you mean." Regina smiled. "Thank you Ruby, for being my friend when no one else would."

"Of course, Gina. You don't have to thank me for that, I should be thanking you. You know I was really pissed at you for ditching that first night, but now I'm glad you did. You found your mate."

"You may have found yours." Regina replied, smirking with a raised eyebrow.

"No...maybe." Ruby smiled shyly.

"Blushing, that's a whole new look for you, dear. Go for it, Rubes. You _**obviously**_, and I cannot stress that word enough, obviously like each other. Did you and him have a thing going on in the Enchanted Forest?"

"No, but I did have to kick his ass one time when he stole my cloak. Now that I think about, we forgot to bring Granny. She would've loved this place."

"We can still bring her here."

"Are you thinking of leaving Storybrooke?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, but I don't really care. As long as I have my pack, I'll be just fine."

Ruby smiled and hugged the older brunette. "I couldn't agree more."

Read and review!


	12. Chapter 12

They spent 3 more days at the homestead before going back to Storybrooke with two extra people. Per Seth's asking a thousand times, Regina created a werewolves den modeled after Anita and Quinn's. Quinn, Bron and Connor moved in right away and spoofed the place up with furs and braziers and pillows and whatever else they wanted. Bron and Granny hit it off on their first meeting and the male werewolf quickly decided that Granny's diner was officially one of his favorite places in Storybrooke. Alistair had almost been completely forgotten, that is until Bron caught wind of his scent in the cave he'd been hiding in.

"Alistair was here?" Bron demanded, stepping into the house, looking at Regina. Lycia was busy fighting Seth, trying to get him to calm down after a small altercation with Henry earlier that day.

Regina sighed and nodded. "Yes, we have him locked up. I'm sorry we didn't tell you but we didn't want you to kill him."

"Why not?" He asked, seemingly genuinely confused by the statement. "He deserves it."

"Because, we're not murderers. It would've been wrong."

He took a deep breath and glared at the battling mother and son. "Hey!" Seth froze at once. "Enough, sit." He commanded. Seth snarled at him and tried to break free of Lycia's grip. "He is going to be one powerful wolf." Bron murmured with a grin.

"That he will." Regina agreed. "I should..." Bron smiled and waved her forward. She stepped forward and waved her hand and Seth went limp in Lycia's arms.

"Son of a bitch." Lycia said, breathless. "He's getting strong." She gently laid him on the couch and took Regina's offered hand to help her to her feet. "Do you need anything, Daddy?" Lycia asked.

"Yes, where is Alistair?"

Lycia looked at Regina who shrugged. "Daddy, killing him is not the answer."

"You don't believe that." Bron said immediately. "You know he is a dead wolf once I find him."

"Da-"

"He left you to die!" Bron roared.

"And Regina doesn't want him killed!" Lycia screamed back. "I listen to my mate. I don't want to kill him, but to protect my pack I will. He is no danger to anyone anymore. Our laws don't work here."

"He does not deserve to be an Alpha. He abandoned his family, his newborn pups! How can you not want to tear him apart?"

"I do, and I don't. I loved him. I loved all the times we were together as children, and I hate him for what he did. If he had fought, maybe Seth wouldn't be alone, but he didn't and I hate him so much for it, but we don't have to kill him. He's locked up where he can't even shift."

"You can't keep him locked up forever."

"I know, but I'm not exactly thrilled about letting him out."

Bron seethed silently for a few moments before placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Lycia covered it with her own and Bron smiled. "I raised a strong daughter."

"A wolf is only as strong as it's mate. You and Mother taught me that. On my second day with Regina, I told her that our people taught our children forgiveness and understanding. It's a hard lesson to learn, but one sorely needed. Don't try to find him, don't try to kill him. Living every day, knowing what he did, knowing that he will never be a father to Seth or a great Alpha, that's punishment enough."

Bron sighed. "Not for me. What was his plan?"

"To take over Storybrooke, to get me to be his mate, have his dream pack."

"He turned Connor?"

"Yes."

"Then he is still dangerous and will remain that way until we do something."

"Like what?"Lycia tilted her head, looking into her father's eyes.

Xxxxxxxx

"What's Sundering?" Regina asked, watching her mate pace the living room. Ruby walked in, looking confused.

"What's with Bron? He just grabbed Quinn and dragged him outside."

"They're going to Sunder Alistair." Lycia said.

"It would help if I knew what that was." Regina said.

"It means to separate the man from the wolf. It's like ripping a soul in half. It's the ultimate punishment, worse than death to werewolves."

"I've never heard of it." Ruby said.

"It was a rarely used practice." Lycia growled. "Without it, Alistair will lose all the qualities of being a werewolf. He will be...normal, but he will feel like he's missing something for the rest of his life, like he has lost half of himself...and he will never be able to get it back." She sat down next to Regina and sighed heavily. "We can't stop this, Beautiful One." Regina looked at her mate. "There will be no peace until Alistair is dealt with."

"This is Storybrooke, dear. When is there ever any peace? Look, I understand when the wolf wants blood, but let me try something. I might have a solution. Give me a few hours."

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina smiled to herself, watching Lycia out of the corner of her eye. The she-wolf was looking around with awe-filled eyes at the multitude of magic creating ingredients and magical artifacts. Her vault was full of everything she would need to create the enchantment.

"So this is sort of like your personal den." Lycia muttered, picking up a vial off a shelf.

"I guess you could say that. Don't open that unless you want you want to grow a third leg."

"Ew. Why would you make a potion to do that?" Lycia asked, quickly putting it down.

"Well, it wasn't about needing to use it. It was about practice, experimenting. Some of these potions, I've never actually used them for anything." Regina answered, mixing her latest creation.

"You seem very adept at it. Rumplestiltskin teach you?"

"Yes. You've met him?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

Lycia walked towards her and absently touched her back, slowly dragging her fingers downward. Regina also noticed that her eyes were bright gold. "Only in passing. We've never actually cooperated. I usually don't like to associate myself with sorcerers. They're tricky to work with...and difficult to kill. That doesn't apply to you though. Nothing really applies to you."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, turning to face her. Lycia stepped closer to her, looking into her eyes.

"Because I'm in love with you. Everything changed when I met you in that club. Seth was my world. I had nothing and no one else, and then here you come. You changed my world, Regina, and I love you for it."

"You changed mine too." Regina said. A growl slipped out of her before she could stop it as Lycia put her hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "I want you to do something."

"Anything." Lycia's eyes darkened with lust and her voice grew deep and husky. Regina shivered as she was practically undressed with her eyes.

"Take me. I don't want to be treated as a queen tonight." She shocked her mate by suddenly slamming her against the wall. "I want to be a wolf."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Regina?!" Ruby yelled, a little annoyed that Emma had followed her into the vault. As she descended the stairs, she was met with a mess. Potions and broken bottles and vials were all over the floor with their magical contents pooling everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Emma said, reaching for her gun.

Ruby took a deep sniff of the air and nearly choked on the unmistakable scent of sex. "Looks like Regina got her wolf on." She grinned. "Gina, are you guys finished?"

"Finished with what?" Emma asked.

Ruby stepped carefully through the room and approached a door where she could hear satisfied growling coming from within. She opened the door and found Lycia and Regina curled up together in a large bed covered in furs. "Well, isn't this precious. We need to stop Bron from Sundering Alistair and you two are busy getting down and dirty. You were supposed to meet us at the hospital hours ago."

Regina sat up, covering her chest with some of the furs. "I am so sorry, Ruby. Lycia, come on. The potion is done, we just got a little...distracted in the delivery."

"Sure you did." Ruby smirked.

"What the hell is Emma doing here?" Lycia growled.

"I've never been in here before and I didn't know how to get here without ripping the casket open or something. She happened to be passing by- that's not the point here. We need you to cast the enchantment, Seth's going to wolf any minute now."

Lycia raised her head at this. "You go ahead Gina. I'll be out in a second."

Regina stood up, stretching and magically clothed herself in black jeans and a blood red blouse. She waved her hand, cleaning up the vault and grabbed a purple vial. "Ready." She said, ignoring Emma's presence. This seemed to infuriate the blonde, who was about to say something when Lycia stepped out in black tights and a black long sleeved belly shirt. She glared at Emma, daring her to speak, growling deeply.

"Relax, baby." Regina placed her hand on her mate's arm. "Come on, let's get to the hospital. We need to get Alistair to the town line."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lycia peered into the room, seeing Alistair sitting on the small cot. Most of it had been shredded to pieces and he was only sitting on metal springs and rails.

"What do you want?" He asked without looking at her.

"I found my father." She said.

"What?" He did look at her then, rising to his feet.

"Yeah, and he's pretty pissed at you. He wanted to kill you, he wanted to Sunder you."

"No! Anything but that!" He screamed.

She rolled her eyes. "Regina talked him out of it. You're lucky. I don't really care what happens to you as long as you never come near my pack again."

"How can you say that? We were perfect together-"

"Enough, Alistair. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, and I don't care. But this ends tonight. Regina found a way to for you to live and keep your wolf, but you can never return to Storybrooke and you can never contact us again."

"What? You have my son."

"The son you abandoned." Lycia growled. "What about the other son and daughters that were killed? Do you care about them? No, you want to pretend like nothing happened, like everything is peachy. It's not and it never will be. This is your last chance. Take it."

"What do I do?" He sighed. Lycia moved from the door and Bron took his place.

"Get your ass to the line."

Alistair could do nothing but comply. Once they were to the town line, Bron grabbed him and forced him to his knees. Quinn pulled out his hand and poured a little of the potion over it.

"Aaaaahhhh! It burns!" Neither of them gave any indication that they cared whatsoever and poured the rest of the potion down his throat. "What did you do to me?"

"I saved your life." Regina stated simply. "You are still alive and you still have your wolf, but you are hereby banished from Storybrooke. In a few seconds, the potion will activate and you will never be able to cross that line again. You will also be permanently marked on your hand, and you will never be able to change another human into an Alpha again."

"You can't do this!" Alistair roared, shifting. Bron did the same and easily subdued him with a hard blow of his paw. Quinn shifted as well and father and son began to force Alistair backwards. This was the harsh code of the Alphas. Loyalty to the pack was everything. Lose that loyalty, lose everything.

Regina turned her head, unable to watch any longer and answered her phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Get to the house now! Seth is shifting!"

Read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

Lycia and Regina transported back to the house to find it in complete disarray. Seth was trying to get away from Ruby and Connor, but they were managing to hold him.

"Regina, send us to the cove. Now. We need to get him away from the town."

Regina nodded and cast the spell, sending them all to the cove. Seth immediately broke free and looked at them with wild, glowing eyes.

"Listen to me, Little One." Lycia said. "Do not let your wolf take over. Stay strong. Fight it."

Seth growled and suddenly let out a cry of pain, collapsing to the ground. Regina moved to help him, but Lycia stopped her just as Seth began to shift. She knew the first time was painful for her, she couldn't imagine how it must be for a full blooded Alpha, and a child at that. She buried her face in Lycia's shoulder until Seth had fully shifted, and when she turned back around, in the boy's place was a black wolf with a splash of white on his chest. He was small, only a little bigger than a normal wolf, but still very dangerous.

"Little One?" Lycia whispered. She suddenly pushed Regina hard as Seth attacked her. Ruby helped Regina to her feet.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know." Regina said, watching mother and son battle it out. Lycia stayed in human form and used her strength against Seth.

"Take control, Seth!" She screamed, catching him around the neck and forcing him to the ground. "Do not let your wolf control you. Fight it!" Seth slowly began to respond. It took a few minutes, but he seemed to be back in control. Lycia hesitantly released him. Seth suddenly howled and began bouncing around, wagging his tail and letting out barks of happiness. He approached his mother and nuzzled her neck, giddy with excitement at finally having shifted.

Lycia suddenly screamed happily and tackled him to the ground, hugging him around the neck before she shifted and began nuzzling him.

Regina exchanged grins with Ruby, before they joined them too. Seth ran around the beach, kicking up dirt and playing in the water and Regina could feel how happy Lycia was for her son. She almost envied the bond between them, wishing that she could've had that with Henry. Then she shook it off. She was done with Henry. She had a true family now. Bron and Quinn soon joined them and Seth lead the Run through the forest.

"You may now refer to me as the Great Wolf King Seth Mills." Seth said, standing proudly at the head of the table.

Lycia rolled her eyes and took Regina's hand, smiling.

After the shift it was like Seth had a growth spurt. He was now a few inches taller with a deeper voice, longer hair and his body was much more muscular, but still lean. He looked at least like a year older, maybe two, and would not stop singing. His voice had matured as well and he was a lot better than Regina had thought. He started vocalizing, a very pleasant sound before the others joined in, surprising Regina. It was like howling, except singing.

Lycia paused and gave her a grin. "Come on, Gina. I told you wolves love to sing."

"But I can't."

"As the second in command of this pack, you have to."

Regina gave a nervous grin before she joined the wolves in song. Lycia paused to let Regina's voice wash over her. It was delicate and soft but filled with power. She thought of how lucky she was to be mated with such an incredible woman.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So when is my ceremony?" Seth asked, curling up next to Regina on the couch. Lycia sat on her other side. Quinn sat in a recliner with Ruby in his lap. Bron and Granny were sharing the loveseat and Connor was curled up in front of the fire.

"What ceremony?" Regina asked.

"A coming of age ceremony for a newly changed wolf." Bron supplied.

"Like a birthday party." Regina said.

"Sort of." Lycia murmured. "It's a bit less complicated than that, but yeah. As for the date, maybe a week from now."

"We should have it at the cove! No, that's our special place, what about the beach." Seth said. "And we can have a bonfire and lots of grilled steaks!"

"You have a very pricey son."

"**We** have a pricey son." Lycia corrected her with a smile that made Regina's heart nearly burst with happiness. Seth smiled curled himself closer to her and she picked at his hair until he playfully batted her hand away.

After everyone had left, Regina and Lycia, the only ones in the house, went upstairs to the bedroom. Lycia sipped a glass of cider while watching as Regina undressed. The brunette stepped into the closet to pick out her pajamas.

"Do you think we should get married?" Lycia asked suddenly. A loud crash came from the closet and Regina tripped back out.

"What?!"

"Should I have eased into that?" Lycia asked.

"Little bit. What brought this on?"

"How about you don't bother with annoying pajamas and underwear and sleep naked tonight." Lycia said deeply, eyes flashing gold.

"Still sore, now answer the question and stop trying to change the subject." Regina said.

"Well, I thought you might want to make it official, that's all."

"Well, no, we don't have to be married." She came to sit next to her mate and placed a hand on her thigh. "At one point in time, I did want to be married...with Daniel. But my union with Leopold ruined any chances of wanting that ever again. With you, I share a bond that no other married couple has or ever will. Marriage just wouldn't be necessary I guess."

Lycia nodded. "Would you ever have children again?"

Regina laughed. "Would you?"

"With you...perhaps." Lycia looked into her eyes. "I would love to have a bunch of little yous running around."

"Seth looked like enough trouble. Now you want more little ones?"

"There will only be one Little One, Seth. But if that's what you want, Regina..."

Regina touched her cheek, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "I don't want you to do something because I want it. I want you to want it too."

"What if I told you I was pregnant?"

"Are you?!"

"Of course not, my dear." Lycia laughed. "If I were pregnant, you would know, trust me."

Regina leaned back, dropping her hands in her lap. "I can't become pregnant."

"Why not?"

"Conflict with my mother. I didn't want to have a child so she could poison me and then take over my kingdom, so I stupidly took a potion that would forever prevent me from bearing children."

"That wasn't stupid, or surprising considering what you've been through."

"Maybe we should wait."

"Would you like to have your own child?" Lycia asked.

"Of course! But you know I can't."

"What about adoption?"

"What child would want an Evil Queen for a mother?" Regina asked.

"A child that doesn't care who you were, but who you are." Lycia gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Stop beating yourself up about the past. It's over, it's done, it can't be changed. Move on. Live." She kissed Regina's temple.

"I think we should leave Storybrooke, and go back to Bron's homestead. There's too many dark memories here."

"Then we can. Whatever will make you happy, Regina, I will do it. I love you."

"I love you too, and thank you."

"None required."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was decided they would leave after Seth's ceremony since he wanted to have his friends from Storybrooke present. Regina, Ruby and Seth went to to the grocery store to pretty much buy out all their meat with mysterious money that Lycia and Bron had cocked up and were carrying everything out to the car when the Charming clan appeared. Regina cursed under her breath. Why couldn't she make a bigger town with the curse so she wouldn't be subjected to Emma's annoying face?

"Hey Regina." Emma said cheerfully. Her eyes widened momentarily at the sight of Seth, who wasn't much shorter than Regina now.

"Hello Miss Swan." Regina said curtly. She watched as Seth began packing the bags into the back of Lycia's sleek black lexus SUV.

"You guys having a feast?" Emma asked.

"No." Regina smirked. "We're throwing a party."

"Really? When?"

Seth leaned out of the truck. "You're not invited sheriff. None of your little clan is." He leaned back in as Ruby passed him more bags.

"Well, why not?" Emma asked. "The Savior isn't invited to the celebration?" She winked at Regina, who rolled her eyes and leaned against the truck, watching the exchange.

Seth leaped nimbly out of the car and faced the blonde. "Savior? Ma, or Regina, has done more for this town than anyone in attempt to change, and you give her no credit whatsoever. In fact, you treated her like crap because she dumped you and probably broke your little, withered heart. I don't care about you being the Savior and no, you can't come to the celebration because it's for the pack. The Mills-Lucas Pack, not the Charmings or Swans, or Nolans or whatever Snow's last name is. Will that be a problem, Sheriff?"

Emma looked a bit taken aback. "Hey! Don't talk to my mom that way." Henry said, stepping forward. Seth was just as tall as him now and definantly stronger.

"Or what, hero?" Seth growled. His eyes flashed gold in warning.

Being only newly shifted, Regina didn't think it was a good idea for Seth to get too angry. "Seth." She said firmly. "Stop playing with the humans and let's go."

He smirked in Henry's face before turning around. "Yeah Ma."

"Excuse me, humans?" Snow said.

Regina suddenly shifted, snarling and snapping her jaws as they tried to scramble away from her. She growled, towering above them, relishing in their fear.

"Now who's playing?" Seth called.

Regina shifted back and rolled her shoulders, taking a step back towards the car. "Yes, humans." She walked back to the car.

"Show off." Ruby grinned.

"Someone needs to show them up." Seth growled. "Think they're so perfect, all they are self-righteous and judgemental."

"Very true." Ruby agreed. "But, be careful. Storybrooke doesn't need a war. Especially not one where we win so easily that it's not really a war."

"Because the Mills-Lucas pack rules?" Seth asked.

"Damn right, we do." Regina grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lycia was standing on the porch when they pulled up to the mansion. Regina quickly got out of the car and ran to leap into her werewolf's arms, planting a kiss on her lips. Lycia purred deeply at the warm welcome and Regina noticed the small bottle in her hands.

"What's that?"

"This is a way for you to have the child you wanted." Lycia stated. "It will heal you, reverse the effects of that other potion you took. You don't have to drink it, but I just thought you might want the option. I didn't want you to miss out on something you always wanted because of someone else's influence. I can tell you really wanted a child of your own."

Regina stared at the bottle as it was placed in her hands. Lycia kissed her forehead and went to help the others with the groceries. Connor and Quinn exited the house moments later to assist.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Quinn asked, looking at her with concern.

She nodded absently and poofed herself to her tree and sat down beneath familiar branches. Could she really have her own child, her own flesh and blood? She sighed softly and ran her fingers over the bottle, watching it glow bright blue in her hands.

"Thought I'd find you here." Ruby said as she approached and sat down next to her. "You okay?"

"Of course, just...thinking."

"It's a big decision." Ruby said softly.

"Indeed. It seems too good to be true, like a cruel joke." Regina said, turning over the bottle in her hands.

"Lycia would never do that to you."

"I know, but based everything else that's happened in my life, what else will it be?"

"Tell me you haven't been broken so much that you no longer believe in hope. Forgive me for sounding a little like Snow right now, but you should have hope that things will happen to you, good things. For one, you have me, greatest and awesomest friend in the world." Regina rolled her eyes and smirked. "Now you have the love of your life Lycia, a great son in Seth, a great father in law with Bron, a brother in law with Quinn. Not exactly sure what Connor would be, but you get my point. Which is...we both always wanted a family and would do anything to get it, but now we have something a thousand times better...a pack. Only good things have happened since the night we went into that club and only good things will continue to happen, because I believe that this is our happy ending. Don't you?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, again looking at the bottle. "You make a well founded argument."

"Thank you, my best friend is a former queen who is still very much a smartass so I've had to learn to compensate for that."

Regina rolled her eyes again. "You're right."

"Of course I am. When am I wrong?" Ruby grinned. "It's your decision of course, but I think you should do it. It would be good for you."

"I do too. Thank you Ruby." She stood up and offered her hand to her friend.

"You aren't going to drink it?" Ruby asked, wiping off her jeans.

"Not yet, I just want to talk to Lycia about it first. I'll see you back at the den later."

"Hmm Kay." Ruby smiled before shifting and running off.

Regina walked back to the mansion and found most of the windows dark. By the stale scents, it seemed as though everyone had gone to the den out in the forest near the cove. Except for her mate of course. Lycia was sitting in the living room on her phone. A beautiful fire was crackling in the fireplace and a bunch of furs, at least a foot thick had been spread across the floor.

"What's this?" Regina asked.

Lycia looked up and smiled. "Well, I know you had a bit to think about so I sent everyone away so you and I could talk. If you want to."

Regina nodded and placed the bottle on the coffee table that had been pushed into a corner. Lycia slid onto the furs, laying on her back and Regina crawled up next to her, draping an arm over her chest and laying her head on her arm.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Lycia asked, lazily playing with a lock of her hair.

"I think I'm going to do it, but I just wanted to know about the magic I'll be using."

"That's understandable, but there isn't much I can tell you. It's a type of ancient healing elixir that my dad used when he was near death after the battle. It's not much, but it should be enough."

Regina sighed and nuzzled her her mate's neck. "Okay, so what's with the furs and the fire?"

"Well, between your change and Seth's change, I wanted to give you a night to relax." Lycia ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe give you another oil massage like on our second date."

"That sounds lovely except...I have a better idea." Regina leaped to her feet and raced into the kitchen, returning moments later with two wine glasses and a bottle of spiced apple cider of her own special blend. She poured Lycia a glass and paused to watch her mate's face as she drank.

"That is amazing!" Lycia said, licking her lips.

"Be careful not to drink it too fast, dear." Regina cautioned, leaving to get the oil. "I always dreamed of making love in front of a roaring fire."

"Then tonight, those dreams shall be fulfilled." Lycia reached for the oil, but Regina knocked her hand away and made a turning motion with her finger. Lycia raised an eyebrow, but obediently rolled onto her stomach, folding her arms underneath her chin and Regina climbed onto her back. She waved her hand and all of their clothes disappeared. She smiled at the sight of Lycia's body. She took care of herself well. Regina poured the oil in a thin line down her back and began to massage it into her skin. Lycia purred as she went to work and Regina was left to silently marvel the awesome power of the body beneath her. The body that was hers to do with as she pleased. Lycia had a lot of kinks that needed to be worked out and Regina growled slightly to herself at how stressed her mate must've been without her knowing it.

"Something wrong?" Lycia asked, leaning her head to the side as Regina moved lower.

"The Bond, I should've known you were so stressed. You could've taken a break from being the pack leader 24/7. You need to rest sometimes too. Why didn't I feel it?"

Lycia shrugged. "I don't know, my dear. I'm new at this mate thing myself, but don't worry yourself over it."

"Tell me next time please."

"Yes ma'am."

Regina sniffed and continued her massage, concentrating fully on the task at hand, but she couldn't help stating, "maybe if you actually go to sleep at night, then you would be rested instead stressed."

Lycia chuckled. "Easier said than done when you have a goddess in your bed and she is an insatiable new blood werewolf."

"I'm not insatiable, that's you." Regina said.

Lycia laughed and rolled over, grabbing her mate's hips. "We both are, dear. Now, as much as that lovely massage was helping, I think of a better activity to help with my stress."

"Oh yeah?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow, purposefully leaning over her mate to grab a glass of cider. She took a quick sip before dripping some of it onto Lycia's chest and leaned down to lick it off. Lycia growled and suddenly flipped them.

"My turn, you little tease."

Regina laughed as Lycia leaned down and began to kiss her neck, leaving marks all along the sensitive flesh before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Gods this must be heaven."

Xxxxxxxx

Regina opened her eyes, taking in the sight of her sleeping mate and the now smoldering fire. She yawned and stretched as she slipped free of Lycia's arms, immediately missing her warmth and protectiveness, and looked up at the bottle. Without any more hesitation, she took it, popped the cork and downed it in a two gulps. It was disgusting so she drank some cider to wash it down before sliding back beneath the furs with Lycia. Lycia's arms immediately curled back around her, pulling her to the she-wolf's chest and holding her tightly. Regina sighed contently and went back to sleep.

Read and review!


	14. Chapter 14

Regina's pregnancy was confirmed only a few days later due to the strange gestation period of Alpha werewolves, but that didn't stop her from focusing on Seth's ceremony. Everything was going well so far and the beach was looking like a grand party. Bron and Quinn were grilling up the meat, Ruby and Granny were laying out the rest of the food and Lycia and Regina were watching Seth greet his multitude of friends. Apparently he was very popular with the kids at the school.

"You gonna cry?" Regina asked.

"No." Lycia said. "Maybe."

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek. "It's not everyday that your only son becomes an Alpha."

"I know, but I'll have this day again." She placed a hand on Regina's belly.

"Exactly how many pups will I have? You know, approximately?"

Lycia shrugged. "It's different for every wolf, but I would say at least 3, maybe 4. Hopefully like 6."

"6?!" Regina exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"The more the merrier, right?" Lycia smirked and kissed her cheek. "Relax, will you? I don't how many you'll have, but do you really care?"

Regina smiled. "Not really. It's hard to believe that I'll be a real mom, you know actually have my children."

"It's not hard to believe. Long overdue if you ask me. Now, come on and let's enjoy the party."

Regina grinned and looked up at Seth with his arm around a pretty redhead. "Looks like our son has a girl."

"What?" Lycia looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Um, what exactly am I supposed to do here?"

"Nothing unless...he's coming over here. Seth is only 13 right?"

"Yeah, but apparently he has a girlfriend already." Lycia smiled as their son approached.

"Mom, Ma, this is Scarlett. She's not my girlfriend so don't think that. She's my best friend and she really wanted to meet you two. So does half of everyone here, but she gets to go first."

Scarlett was pretty and very pale with wild dark red hair and a face covered in freckles. She smiled shyly. "It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is ours." Regina said with a warm smile.

Lycia simply nodded.

"So, when do we start?" Seth asked.

"Once Regina builds the pyre." Lycia answered.

Regina nodded and waved her hand, producing a massive pyre of wood surrounded by a circle of white stones. She stepped forward and pulled out a piece of wood, lighting it with a fireball and handing it to Seth. "Fire away."

Seth exchanged grins with Scarlett and tossed the torch onto the pyre. The rest of it quickly caught fire and the kids let out wild whoops and started dancing as music started playing.

"It's a beautiful ceremony." Regina said as she and Lycia looked down at the dancing children. Seth looked so happy surrounded by his friends. Soon, they took a break from dancing and talking to eat and she couldn't help but smile watching them do so.

"Indeed. We probably should've given you one. Then you could show Ruby how great you are at dancing."

"Gods no. I'd never hear the end of it." Regina said, shaking her head with a laugh. Lycia wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"I love you Regina. You've brought so much joy and happiness into my life."

"You did the same to me." Regina kissed her cheek and turned as a familiar scent drifted across her nose. She growled at the sight of Emma and Snow making their way towards the party. She looked around for Ruby and met her eyes, giving a slight nod. "Stay here." She said to Lycia and quickly joined Ruby and both of them made their way towards the unwelcome heroes.

"What the hell do you two want?" Regina demanded.

"There's a lot of noise coming from over here, some townspeople were complaining." Emma said.

"Or you're just bored and have nothing better to do than harass us. We'll turn down the music. Goodbye." Ruby said.

"Why all the hostility?" Emma asked.

"Because you're an irritating bitch who needs to leave us the fuck alone." Ruby retorted. "You say that every time we meet. Why all the hostility? Because you treated Gina like shit and now you act like nothing happened."

"Alright, chill out Ruby." Regina cautioned. "You're not welcome here, neither one of you. I legally reserved this part of the beach and if you decide to stay, then it's trespassing, and I have the right to throw you out."

"Regina, I think me and you should talk." Snow said.

"I don't think we do." Regina growled.

"Look, your actions affect more than just you. All of these werewolves in town could be dangerous."

"Oh go to hell Snow."

"Take your daughter with you." Ruby added.

"This is just like back in the Enchanted Forest." Snow continued. "You were becoming good, a hero. And now..."

"Regina, can I..." Ruby said. Regina waved her forward. "Okay, here's the thing, neither one of you have any right to try and tell Gina what to do. For the past two years, all she's done was play by your rules and try to be your twisted version of good. Right when she was happy and things were good, she broke up with Emma for being the bitch that we all know she is and Emma in return took her son, wouldn't let her have any contact with him and practically brainwashed him into hating Regina. You turned the entire town against her and treated her like shit, and now when she's happy, you won't even leave her alone. Charmings, back off. Deal with the fact that Regina no longer needs any of you, and get on with your lives. I'm sorry not sorry if they suck without Regina in it, but you didn't appreciate her when you had her, you damn sure don't deserve her now." Ruby took a deep breath and Regina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you Rubes, but I'm sure you were just talking to a brick wall."

"Regina-" Emma began, but stopped as Lycia walked towards them.

"Regina has tried her way, now it's my turn. I told you I would repay you for shooting me in the dinner." Lycia grabbed both mother and daughter by their throats and carried them to the edge of the beach and tossed them backwards as though they weighed nothing.

"You are so hot when you go all badass wolf queen." Regina said as her mate returned.

"I know you told me to stay but they were really pissing me off. Thank you Sister for defending Regina."

Ruby shrugged. "It was nothing, not like they'll listen."

Lycia nodded and lead the way back to the party. "You know what, turn the music up as loud as it can go. Let them complain as much as they want."

"Mom, let's show them our wolf forms." Seth said, already shifting. The rest of the pack joined him and the kids let out screams of delight and Lycia even let them ride on her back.

The party was a great success and Seth was talking excitedly as they entered the werewolves den. He suddenly tackled both of his mothers and hugged them tightly. "Thank you both so much."

"You are more than welcome Little One." Lycia said, ruffling his hair.

"Now we can focus on my brothers and sisters." Seth said, looking at Regina. "We have to make sure Ma stays comfortable all the time. She can't be stressed."

"Oh don't you start too." Regina rolled her eyes and stepped onto the raised platform that housed her and Lycia's bed. "Your mother is bad enough." She laid down and Lycia stretched out next to her, smirking.

"I'm gonna be worse." Ruby announced as the rest of the pack entered.

"No, you won't." Granny said. "You can't be bothering her all the time, with her temper she's liable to knock both of you out."

"Thank you Granny." Regina grinned.

"Now everyone shut up and go to bed." The old woman snapped.

Xxxxxxxxx

Days passed and the Charmings wisely stayed away from the pack. For once, there was peace in Storybrooke. But of course, that didn't last long.

It was the night of the full moon a couple weeks later and Regina herself was leading the Run through the woods of Storybrooke. She always enjoyed running with her family. For regular wolves, it was a way to reaffirm the bonds of the pack, and it helped to do the same to hers. Seth ran on her left and Lycia on her right with Ruby right behind her. It was only a few weeks into her pregnancy and she already felt like the goodyear blimp, especially in wolf form. The signs were starting to show.

She stopped near a small stream to drink and growled annoyingly at Lycia when she refused to give her room. Lycia simply growled back at her and gently nuzzled her stomach, wagging her tail excitedly.

Regina rolled her eyes and trotted off towards the werewolves den. The others followed her and went into the clearing next to the den to do whatever and she shifted back to human form and sat next to the den door, pulling her knees against her chest.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Lycia asked, shifting as well to sit next to her.

"Nothing, I just..." She sighed.

"Regina, are you crying?! What's wrong, baby, tell me." Lycia pleaded.

"I don't know!" Regina buried her face in her arms.

"Is it the hormones?"

"No, it's because I'm fat and ugly."

"Okay, hormones it is " Lycia smiled and grabbed her face and began kissing her all over her face, kissing away her tears and making her smile. "You are beautiful, Beautiful One. To you, none can compare. Now stop this nonsense."

Regina nodded and wiped her ears. "I feel so fat and slow and-"

"You're not. You're just hormonal. Expect more mood swings." Lycia cut her off and started kissing her again.

"By the way, I got a tattoo." Regina said.

"What?!" Lycia immediately began looking her over. "When did you get a tattoo?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing." Regina shrugged. "It was also several tattoos."

"Regina." Lycia growled.

"Ruby went with me."

"Let me see them. Wait, how could I not see them, you sleep naked."

Regina shrugged. "You've been tired lately."

"Come and let me see them." Lycia commanded.

Regina nodded and waved her hand, transporting them to the mansion. She shot a fireball at the fireplace and waved her hand again, removing her clothes. Across her chest, across her heart, in small and neat script was Lycia's name.

Lycia smiled at that. "Show me the others."

Regina turned around and leaned her head to the side, revealing the wolf tattoo on the back of her right shoulder.

"Any more?" Lycia growled deeply, eyes flashing gold.

Regina held out her wrist and showed her the small feather tattoo. Lycia looked at it, clearly confused by the symbol.

"Are you mad?" Regina asked.

"Regina Mills, I could never be mad at you." She pulled the brunette into her arms. "You don't need my permission to do anything...unless it's like to kiss someone or sleep with someone, in which the answer is No. But this," she touched the back of Regina's shoulder. "This is you, being you. I want to see you. I want to know this Regina. I love it."

Regina smiled and kissed her lips, tears escaping her eyes.

"Are you happy or is it the hormones again?"

"Happy." Regina laughed and threw herself on top of Lycia. Lycia tripped backwards and landed on the couch. "Gods I love you so much."

Lycia placed a kiss over the tattoo of her name. "And I love you too. I want one of your name."

Regina grinned and waved her hand, causing a tattoo of her name to appear over her mate's heart.

"So you didn't get a real tattoo? Like at a parlor?"

"What?! No! That would hurt. I don't like pain."

Lycia laughed at Regina's incredulous look. "You are an amazing woman. Now get upstairs so I can show just how I love you."

Regina giggled and ran upstairs with her mate just behind her.

After several hours of lovemaking, Lycia was awoken by the sound of retching and found Regina hunched over the toilet. She held back her mate's hair until she finished and handed her a cup of mouthwash.

"You must think I'm disgusting." Regina groaned.

"No, I don't. I've been through this before, dear." Lycia chuckled as she rinsed out her mouth.

"Ugh! Please tell me this is not an everyday thing." Regina sighed.

"I'm afraid so."

"I told you not tell me that!" Regina snapped. Lycia smiled as she pushed a piece of gum into the brunette's mouth and picked her up to carry her back into the bedroom. Dawn was only just breaking over the horizon.

Lycia massaged Regina's shoulders until she got tired of the gum and spit it out. Regina lay down and Lycia curled up next to her.

"You're sweet." Regina smiled sleepily.

"And you're tired. Go to sleep already, Beautiful One." Lycia said, wrapping her mate in her arms.

"Okay." Regina yawned, nuzzling her lover's neck.

Xxxxxxxx

"I said pineapples and chocolate!" Regina screamed, turning over the bed with one hand.

Lycia growled and slammed the door before her mate could leave the room. She looked down at Seth. "Please go get the damn chocolate and pineapples before she destroys the house." He nodded and left quickly and she turned back to Regina, hearing whimpering coming from inside their bedroom and strange emotions fluctuating through the Bond. "Are you alright, Regina?" She called.

"Why won't you come in?" Regina asked softly, voice trembling as though she were about to cry.

"I'm starting to have mad respect for Alistair." Ruby said, coming up the stairs. "I can't imagine what he had to put up with you."

Lycia smirked. "Honestly I don't even remember any of my pregnancy, only the birthing and everything that followed suit." She turned to the bedroom door. "Regina?"

"Yes?" Regina's voice was no longer trembling. This time she sounded annoyed.

"I'm gonna open the door and I want you sit on the bed and don't move. Okay?"

"Why?" Regina asked curiously.

"Because you're not feeling well. Your emotions are literally changing every five seconds. I don't want you to get stressed and I'm getting pretty tired of talking to you through a door."

There was a long pause. "Okay."

Lycia exchanged looks with Ruby and opened the door. Regina was in wolf form and sitting on the bed. She started to wag her tail as her mate stepped into the room and shifted as well to begin licking Regina's face and neck. Regina growled at the overwhelming display of affection but otherwise didn't interrupt. They both shifted back and Lycia smiled at her mate. "Better now?"

Regina shrugged. "I'll be better once I get my pineapples and chocolate." She muttered.

Seth returned, out of breath with the desired cravings and Regina happily dug in.

"Well I'm gonna go." Ruby said, wrinkling her nose. "Chocolate and pineapples. Ew."

Xxxxxxxx

Regina smiled as Granny pushed her into the booth and set a piping hot plate of food in front of her. Lycia laughed as the woman quickly brought them drinks.

"Granny, you don't need to fuss over me."

"Well I'm just making sure you eat good." Granny said.

"I feed her." Lycia scoffed.

"I'm pretty sure there's only scraps by the time you and the others get done."

"I'm already as big as a horse." Regina smiled, smacking away Lycia's hand when she reached for her chicken.

"Anyways, we're heading to the cove this afternoon for a swim, you should come Granny." Seth said.

"Oh I would youngster but someone has to keep this place running." Granny winked and went back behind the counter.

The family happily dug into their food and didn't even notice when the Charmings entered.

"Regina?"

Regina looked up in confusion at the astonished look on Emma's face. "What?"

"You're pregnant?" The blonde asked incredulously.

"No, Lycia's just fattening me up so she can eat later." Regina rolled her eyes as Seth snickered. Lycia smirked and continued eating.

Regina had begun to show in human form only a couple of weeks ago and already she looked at least 6 months pregnant. Lycia said that the gestation period was at least 4 months longer than a wolf's, but still shorter than a human's, which didn't really give the brunette much insight into the crazy pregnancy of Alphas.

"No, seriously, how did this happen?" Emma said.

"I had sex. How else does it happen?" She took another bite of her chicken.

"Savior, please return to your family and let us continue eating in peace." Lycia said. "Regina's life is no longer any concern of yours, so her conception is none of your business." The family then returned to eating and completely ignored the blonde and the rest of the Charmings.

After they'd finished eating Granny brought a molten chocolate cake over to the table. "On the house." The old woman grinned happily at Regina before going to back.

"She's as excited as you are." Regina said to her mate.

Lycia smirked. "Indeed. She deserves grandchildren, even though you're not actually related to her. She's a wonderful old woman, who is pretty damn good marksman with a crossbow."

"She almost shot Grandpa's ear off." Seth snickered.

Regina laughed. "When was this?"

"A couple of days ago. Granny was teaching me how to shoot and Grandpa tried to sneak up on us. That backfired quickly."

"I would imagine so."

They finished eating, said goodbye to Granny and left at the same time as the Charmings. Regina smiled to herself as she walked with Lycia's arm around her waist, softly growling. She was so possessive and Regina found it so enduring that the she-wolf wanted the world to know that Regina was hers. Both families stopped at an intersection and waited for the cars to pass and the light to turn so they could walk.

Emma tried to make conversation with the brunette, but she did her best to swiftly disclose that. She was surprised however when Charming stepped forward.

"Congratulations Regina on the baby, or babies." He said sincerely.

"Thank you Charming." She said.

He dipped his head respectfully to Lycia and Seth and stepped back to his wife's side.

"You know, out of all of them, I dislike him the least." Lycia murmured.

Regina smiled and leaned into her arm. The light soon turned and the Charmings were the first to cross, but the squealing of tires made them freeze. A truck was swerving across the road wildly. The driver yanked the wheel and the truck flipped, rolling towards the Charmings. To everyone's surprise, Seth leaped forward and easily carried the clan to safety while his mother met the truck head on, hitting it so hard that it nearly folded around her.

Regina waited tensely for her mate to step out of the wreckage, aching to run to her, dying to hug her and kiss her until she couldn't do it anymore. "Lycia!"

The truck let out a groan as the she-wolf bent back the metal to free herself and walked away from it. She rolled her shoulder but otherwise seemed unscathed. Regina immediately made her way to her as fast as she possibly could with a tire sized belly and hugged her.

Seth easily pulled off the door of the truck and helped the driver out.

"You scared me." Regina whispered.

"After everything you've seen of me, do you really think a car is going to kill me?" Lycia asked with a grin. "Nothing will take me from your arms."

Regina smiled and kissed her again and again. She turned as Seth approached and hugged him tightly. "Both of you are so amazing."

"Something we are already aware of." Seth grinned.

"Come on, let's get Regina home." Lycia placed a hand on her stomach and put the other around her mate's waist. "I'm sure you're tired and probably want to ravage me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on." She was about to wave her hands to teleport them home when Emma stopped her.

"Wait! You just saved our lives."

"Yes we did. I'm sure you could've handled it, Savior if you'd had enough time to react." Seth smirked cockily.

"He is so your son." Regina said, proofing them home.

Read and review!

A/n: thank you for all of the lovely reviews! I love feedback! Stay tuned for the next chapter: the pups will be born!


	15. Chapter 15

Regina watched closely as Lycia, Quinn and Bron carved out the den into the side of a small hill, sheltered by willow trees. She'd taken great care in choosing the site for protection from the elements and was really pleased so far at her choice.

Her mate, brother and father exited the den, all of them covered in dirt and sneezing. She went in to inspect it, barely making it through due to her giant belly that now nearly dragged the ground as she walked. It needed to widened a bit and the walls and floor smoothened, and she needed some furs and blankets for a nest, but so far it was looking good. She exited the den and found the humans waiting in human form. She shifted back to talk and sat down in the grass.

"So, what'd you think?" Lycia asked.

"So far so good." Regina answered. "We need to get some stuff to make a nest and do some more work on the den, but it looks great so far. I think I'll handle the remodeling." Regina looked around at the gorgeous view and took a deep breath of the fresh air. "Are you sure this is easier than a hospital?"

"You want three puppies coming out of your vagina?" Lycia asked. "That'd be weird. It's easier in wolf form, believe me. Trying to shift in the middle could potentially kill you and the pups."

"Fine." Regina sighed. "I'm starving, as usual."

"We'll go get you something to eat." Bron said, rising to his feet.

Um, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to Regina for a moment. Alone." Quinn said.

Lycia raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay... I'll go with Dad. Bring you back something good." She bent to kiss Regina's forehead before shifting and taking off with Bron.

"What did you need to talk about Quinn?" Regina asked.

"Well, I, um..." He took a deep breath.

"Relax Quinn. I'm all ears." She gave him a comforting smile and he nodded.

"Okay, so, you and Ruby are really good friends right."

"Um, yes."

"And we have been together for over 7 months. I didn't really need that time to come to realize that I'm in love with her...and I want to have her as my mate. Look, I don't know if her feelings for me run as deep and I know she might have a thing for Connor-"

"She doesn't." Regina cut him off. "Maybe in the beginning, but after you and her were reunited he's sort of slipped out of the picture. Not even sure where he is at the moment really."

"Oh well." He smiled softly before getting serious once again. "I already talked to Granny but I thought it was best if I talked to you as well."

"You are a good man Quinn. You helped her become one with her wolf in the Enchanted Forest and you helped her find love here and now. If you want my approval then you have it, but you didn't really need to ask." She smiled and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now I just need to tell her all of this. That's not going to be fun."

"It's not going to be hard either. The two of you are really good together. Don't stress."

"Thank you Regina. You are the greatest sister in law in the world, and a very good mother."

"Thank you Quinn." Regina rose to her feet with his assistance. "Guess I should get to work. See if you can make the entrance a bit smaller. Bron and his giant shoulders make it look like a cave."

Quinn laughed. "Sure thing."

Regina shifted and slipped inside to begin finishing the den. She widened it out a bit, making sure that Lycia would have room in wolf form as well if she wanted to stay with her and the pups, which she undoubtedly would. She worked diligently while Quinn went to work on the entrance, making it smoother and packing the sides with dirt to make it smaller and neater.

"Regina!" Lycia called from outside. She peered inside, arms full of furs from the house. "Are these good?" Regina nodded. "Don't you want to eat? I'll do the best for you." Regina simply growled and started to build the nest, making a bowl-like crater big enough for her and the pups. Lycia cleared away the dirt for her and brought in the furs and arranged them neatly into a thick nest. "Now come rest and eat." The she-wolf commanded. Regina obeyed, switching forms to dine on the salad that Lycia had filled with grilled chicken. Her mate stayed close to her and nuzzled her frequently.

"What's gotten into you?" Regina asked.

Lycia shrugged, making that purring growl noise and leaned her head against her mate's shoulder.

They finished eating and the boys left, leaving Regina and Lycia alone.

"I love you so much Regina. I'm so happy that you are having my pups." Lycia purred, kissing Regina's neck.

Regina tilted her head to give her better access. "Me too. I love you too."

Lycia pulled her into her lap and continue to kiss her anywhere she could. "You are my world."

"And you are mine." Regina looked into her mate's eyes, feeling their bond sing with happiness. "Any day now, that world is gonna get bigger."

"I know, and I can't wait." Lycia grinned, pressing their foreheads together. "I'm so excited to start a family with you. It's like a dream."

"I'm real." Regina smiled and kissed her lips. "This is real. It's hard to believe but it is real."

Lycia lowered her head to listen to Regina's belly.

"They've been doing a lot of kicking lately. They're going to be fighters just like their mothers."

"Damn right." Lycia grinned. She rubbed Regina's stomach and kissed it.

"I'm a little nervous about the birthing." Regina admitted.

"Everything will be fine, Beautiful One. Granny and Ruby will be here. I know you don't want me inside during...I'd probably lose my mind. But don't worry, I'll be right outside and anything you need, I'll provide. You are my first priority." Lycia kissed her again and hugged her. "Rest, I'll finish up the work for the den. Then I'll take you home, give you a good massage." She smiled and moved to enter the den.

Regina watched, completely and utterly in love with the amazing she-wolf. Gods she loved Lycia. It made her heart ache to think what she would if anything were to happen to her. Life just wouldn't be worth living anymore without the woman of her dreams. She wiped a tear from her eye and jumped when Lycia burst out of the den, looking at her in confusion. She immediately shifted back and began trying to comfort her mate.

"Regina, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how much you mean to me. It's fine." Regina said. She waved her hand, placing a protective ward and a spell that would hide the den from sight. Lycia wrapped her arms around her and she poofed them to the mansion. Her mate carried her upstairs and laid her in the bed, removing her shoes and placing a pillow behind her back to ellavate her a bit.

"Is there anything you need? Please don't cry, Regina." Lycia said.

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. I have you and Seth and soon I'll have children that I gave birth to. It's just overwhelming to think about."

Lycia nodded and started to massage her feet. "Then don't think about it. Just live and be a part of it. This is your life now, no one else's. I won't force you to be anyone you don't want to be."

"I know, and I love you all the more for it."

Xxxxxxxx

Lycia turned her head as a familiar annoying blonde came around the corner of the house. Ruby growled next to her and both turned to look at a sleeping Regina who was laying under their watchful eyes, stretched on a hammock that Lycia had built beneath her apple tree so she could nap in the shade. "Stay here." She commanded, immediately going to push the blonde away from her mate.

"Hey relax, I didn't come to bother Regina." Emma said. "I actually came to talk to you."

"Then speak your peace and leave. I don't want to wake Regina. She needs her rest."

"She close?"

"Any day now. What do you want, Savior?"

"Look, your little friend is back and he's been messing with the town line." Emma said.

Lycia frowned. "Alistair?"

"Yeah, the guy you kicked out."

"What has he been doing?"

"Trying to get back inside apparently. He's messing with the magic on the line."

Lycia sighed. "Regina's enchantment must connect him to the town line."

"What enchantment?" Emma demanded. "What happened? What did you guys do?"

"We dealt with the problem." She sighed again and walked back to Ruby to tell her about Alistair.

"Alistair is back?" Regina asked with half closed eyes.

"Yeah." Lycia crouched next to her. "I don't want to worry you. He's just trying to get back into Storybrooke."

Regina looked up at the branches of her tree. "What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I need to. We told him our terms, he doesn't want to follow them, now he must suffer the consequences. If I have to chose between the safety of my family and him, it will be you every single time."

"You're going to kill him?"

"If I have to. He doesn't deserve to live after everything he's done. You know I don't want to, but I will do it if it means that you will be safe."

Regina nodded. "You know, I don't know why I bother."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a hero anymore. I don't why I bother with this whole not killing thing. Go deal with Alistair." She met her mate's eyes, her own burning with dark flames. "If he somehow gets across that line, pregnant or not, I will rip his heart out myself."

"It won't come to that. Daddy and Quinn will help me find him and we'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Regina nodded. "Go, hurry back."

Lycia leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips and nodding to Ruby, she turned to leave.

It didn't take long at all for them to find Alistair, slamming himself against the town line, only to be knocked backwards by Regina's enchantment. It surprised them when Connor stepped out of the bushes and pulled Alistair across the line, nulling the enchantment with some kind of gauntlet.

"Alistair!" Bron yelled, slamming full force into the other werewolf. Quinn immediately went after Connor, who took off into the woods.

Lycia gave chase as well and she and her brother practically mauled the traitorous wolf. She broke the gauntlet beneath her teeth and tossed him through the air with a swing of her head. She let out a roar in his face as he cowered before her and Quinn. She shifted back and they did so as well.

"Why?"

"Because, I told you what I wanted, and you let me into your pack, but any idiot could see that I'm the odd one out, I'm the omega. None of you care about me!"

Quinn grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him into the air. "Is this about Ruby? You would endanger Regina and her pups for a woman who clearly doesn't love you?"

"Then Alistair chose well when he changed me."

Lycia growled and turned to Quinn. "Take his ass to the asylum and lock him up." She turned her back to them and answered her phone as it rang. "Granny?"

"Regina's going into labor. It's not going the way it's supposed to. Something's wrong."

Lycia's heart nearly stopped beating. She whimpered as she raced back to her father. Bron was laying in the middle of complete carnage, the entire forest around him had been destroyed, he'd put up one hell of a fight against Alistair it seemed, but Alistair was nowhere in sight. "Dad? Daddy?!" She raced to her father's side. Blood was pouring out a dozen stab wounds on his chest. "Why aren't you healing?" She began trying to stop the flow of blood, trying to apply pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Stop, enchanted weapon." Bron groaned.

"What can I do?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." He smiled weakly. "I tried. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Daddy, I know. Don't-don't leave me, I just got you back."

"I know, but you have a mate that needs protecting. Tell Regina that I loved her as a daughter, and not to let your children go anywhere near porcupines." She smiled at that, tears continuing to stream down her face. "Tell Granny that her lasagna was the best in the world and make sure Quinn doesn't let Ruby get away. I love you all so much. And teach Seth to be a true Alpha, not like his father."

"I will. He'll be a great Alpha, like his grandfather."

Bron nodded weakly. "Will you tell the pups about me?"

"Of course. You're a hero." She leaned her forehead against his and cried. He cried as well, putting an arm around his daughter. "I'm so sorry that I have to leave."

Lycia sniffed and placed her hand across his heart. "May you always Run free, beneath the moon's pale light. I see you, father."

He placed his hand over her heart. "One day, you shall Run at my side. I see you, my daughter."

She sighed as his hand fell and his chest fell still. "No."

"Mom! Mom!" Seth nearly slammed into her as he burst out of the bushes and froze at the sight of Bron. "Grandpa?"

"Don't look Seth." Lycia said, and he turned his head.

"Regina needs you, Mom."

Lycia stared down at her father's body and nodded, rising to her feet. However, Quinn chose that moment to return and froze at the sight of his father. "No. No!" He began shaking with fury and his wolf burst free.

"Come on Seth." Lycia said, shifting as well. She took off after her brother, both of them running full pelt towards the den, where Alistair was undoubtedly going as well. They found standing in front of the den, holding a gun at Ruby. Regina's screams came from inside and Lycia resisted the urge to run to her, fury made her turn. Rage kept her focused on the mad wolf in front. Quinn tackled Ruby at the path of the bullet and Lycia slammed into Alistair, shifting back into a human to take apart the gun.

"What are you doing?!" Alistair snapped. "This is my pack now. The alpha male is dead, so I'm taking his place."

"My father wasn't the alpha male. Regina and I lead this pack. They will never follow a crazy ass coward like you." Lycia growled, shifting back to attack. Alistair remained in human form and she was already upon when he unsheathed the dagger. She managed to avoid the first two strikes, but the third caught her right between the ribs. She roared in pain and furiously tore open his shoulder before leaping away. His wound began to heal immediately and Quinn came to her side.

"Wait! Dad!" Seth said, stepping in front of them. "Dad stop, please." He slowly walked towards his father, hands raised in surrender. "Please, there doesn't have to be any more death. Please."

Alistair slowly lowered the knife as his son approached and placed his hand on his head. "My son, my fearless son. You have grown well." Lycia growled as he touched her child. "Come with me, Son, and I can teach you all about being an Alpha. We can start our own pack. I have someone I want you to meet. Would you like a new mother? She's not an Alpha, but you could turn her. Then we'd be a pack."

"Sure Dad." Seth grinned. He looked at his mother as she shifted back in confusion. "Sorry Mom." He said, suddenly snatching away the dagger and stabbing his father in the chest, breaking the dagger at the hilt.

Quinn and Lycia were upon the fallen wolf immediately, both of them reaching into his body, tearing out his wolf. Alistair's screams of agony nearly dwarfed Regina's. They removed Alistair's wolf, a spectral beast, and let him watch as Lycia snapped its neck...before Quinn snapped Alistair's.

Lycia collapsed to the ground, holding a hand over the wound that she'd nearly forgotten. Seth came to her side. He tore off his shirt and tore it into long strips to tie around her waist. "Thank you Little One. I have to get to Regina." She crawled towards the den entrance and slid inside, shifting back into a wolf, stretching the fabric tightly around her stomach. Regina was barely conscious. The scent of blood and milk permeated the air. Granny was sitting next to Regina's head, gently stroking it.

"Congratulations Mrs. Mills." Granny grinned. "You have 3 girls and 3 boys. And the mother is doing just fine."

Regina lifted her paw, claws glowing momentarily as she used a spell to be able to talk in wolf form.

"Are you alright, Beautiful One?"

"Yes." Regina sighed.

Granny rose to leave. "I'll go tell the others."

Lycia nuzzled Regina's neck and gave her cheek a lick.

"We need to name them." Regina said, turning to look at the little bundle pushing against her belly. "The girl that looks like you, I want to name her Lucia."

"Lucia." Lycia repeated, giving a nod of approval. "The little black one, the girl with the really big tail." Lycia nuzzled her and snickered. "Can we name her Natasha? That was my mother's name."

"Of course." Regina growled. She nuzzled the last girl, a little silver she-wolf. "I want to name her...Anite, for Ruby's mother."

Lycia nodded. "Then we shall name two of the boys…" She paused, nosing a dark brown one and a cinnamon brown one. "Daniel and Hunter, for the Huntsman guy you liked."

Regina happily licked them. "Thank you."

"Of course, Regina. I am very considerate you know."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Only one big guy left." He was large and an off-white color with a black stripe down his back.

"Bron." Lycia said without hesitation. "His name is Bron."

Regina gave each of them a lick on the head. "They're all so beautiful. Do you think they'll be upset about named after someone else?"

"Of course not. Some people should be remembered."

"So Bron is...dead?" Regina asked, looking up at her mate.

"How did you-"

"I felt your pain." Regina said, shifting her legs.

"Yes." Lycia sighed. "Now I have to tell everyone else, and prepare a funeral."

"What's an Alpha funeral like?"

"Well, we build a funeral pyre and lay the body on top and other mementos of them, then we burn it and we howl until it burns completely, usually at sunset before a full moon. My people believed that doing that will help the fallen wolf to the eternal hunting grounds, where wolves go to Run beneath the moon forever. We sit vigil for an hour and then we Run for the whole night. It's a bit unnecessary."

"It's wonderful." Regina said, looking at her. "It sounds beautiful."

Lycia nodded softly. "Do you think you could do me a quick favor?"

"What?"

She turned sideways and revealed the shirt tied around her. Regina simply touched her with the a paw and the wound closed up. "Thank you."

Regina shrugged and turned back to cleaning the pups, all of them mewling under her soft tongue.

Lycia gave her family one last look before exiting the den. Her pack looked so broken, all of them huddled together, half of them covered in blood. She made sure to go and kick Alistair's body before going over to them. He was not going to be honored as an Alpha wolf.

"What are their names?" Ruby demanded immediately.

"Lucia, Anita, Natasha, Hunter, Daniel and Bron." Lycia recited proudly.

"Can we go see?" Seth asked.

"Sure, just not all at once." Lycia answered. She and Quinn stayed outside while the other three went in.

"What did Dad say before he died?"

Lycia told him. "He didn't even get to see his grandchildren." She sighed and leaned her brother. He put his arm around her furry shoulders.

"We need to prepare his body." He looked over at Alistair. "And throw that one in the trash."

"Bury him." Lycia said. "Let him rest as the human that he was before he died. He was a good wolf before all of this, that wolf deserves some honor. I'll get Dad's."

"No, let me." Quinn rose to his feet. "Let me do it."

Lycia nodded.

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina would've grinned happily if she could in her wolf form. Ruby and Granny wouldn't stop talking about how beautiful her pups looked or how beautiful their names were. Seth rambled on about how he was going to be the best big brother in the world, and she had no doubt that he would be.

"Okay, break it up." Lycia said, shoving her way inside. "Give the mother some time to rest."

The others begrudgingly left, except for Seth who refused to do so. He curled up next to Regina's head and she laid her head across his back. Lycia lay down behind her mate, growling happily at the way that Regina had included a little extra room in the nest for her. And that is way the now larger family slept.

Read and review please!


	16. Chapter 16

"Regina has six kids?" Emma said.

Ruby nodded, grinning proudly. "Yep, she's so happy."

"Did you take care of the guy messing with the town line?" Charming asked.

"He's dead." Granny said, as she passed, arms laden with food.

Ruby smiled as Quinn walked in and leaned across the counter for a kiss.

"Hello, my beautiful mate."

"You know you don't have to call me that." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but I like to. You are beautiful and you are my mate. I love you."

"You're so sweet. How is Gina? I haven't been able to stop by today."

"She's fine. Cia is worrying her crazy, don't worry about it." He grinned. "So, the pups will be coming out of the den today."

"Really, already? It's only been a couple weeks. When will they take their human form?"

"When they're about six months. Regina wants to move them to the homestead then."

"Then we have six months before we have to start packing." Ruby smiled.

"You guys are leaving?" Henry asked, looking at Granny.

"Yeah, Granny's gonna sell the place soon and then we're out of here." Ruby looked at Granny. "The pups are coming out, we have to go."

Granny threw her apron at another waitress and quickly followed her and Quinn out of the diner.

"Pups?" Emma said.

Xxxxxxxx

Lycia wagged her tail as she waited outside the den with the rest of the pack in their wolf forms. She let out a little yip of happiness and nuzzled Granny. They used magic to let her take wolf form again and the old woman pushed her away, but she still wagged her own tail.

Regina exited the den first, stretched and walked up to Lycia, licking her cheek, before turning to look back at the entrance, letting out a soft howl.

Bron was the first to race out of the den and crash into his mother's leg. Anita and Lucia followed suit. Daniel was wary, looking around first, but was ultimately pushed out as Hunter and Natasha burst excitedly out of the den. The pups then froze, looking around, taking in the world around them with wide eyes.

Lycia stepped forward to give them comforting licks and nuzzles with her nose, leaping around before dropping into a crouch like a dog asking to play.

Anita and Natasha ran to jump on top of her and she growled in pleasure as they pulled on her ears.

The rest of the pack came forward so the pups could get used to their scents and could be introduced to the rest of their family.

Regina watched her babies play with their family and explore the world. She sat by the entrance, content to watch the others.

Daniel and Hunter surprised her by coming back and laying between her legs, panting and she purred as they soon got up to chase after her tail.

A sudden cry of pain made her look up as Lycia trotted back towards her mate with Anita in her jaws. She gently set her on the ground. Anita was fine, even wagging her tail and Regina looked at her mate in confusion until she saw the black quills sticking out of Lycia's nose.

"Not a word." Lycia growled.

Regina gently took the quills between her teeth and yanked them out. Lycia whimpered in pain and Regina licked her nose and healed it.

"I think all porcupines hate you." Quinn said. Lycia kicked him.

Regina licked her mate's head. "Stop it, dear. We all know it's true."

Ruby let out a howl and she smiled at the way Anita tried to mimic it. The she-wolf made a circular motion with her mouth, then looked confused when nothing came out. Ruby laughed and howled again. Anita growled when nothing came out again. She let out a whimper and turned to Regina, clearly annoyed.

"Try again." Regina said. She threw back her head and howled as well. The rest of the pack joined in and filled the air with wolf song.

Seth nudged his little sister, trying to encourage her to howl too.

Anita had a look of determination on her face that mirrored Regina's on the first night she Ran. Anita growled again and let loose a shrill howl.

Seth wagged his tail and nudged his other siblings, urging them to howl as well. And they did, they were wagging their tails and looking as happy as a wolf pup could.

Lycia lead them on a little scouting adventure and the rest of the pack filled in to keep them engaged and to keep them from getting lost.

Regina trailed behind them, content to watch her family. The pups were bundles of energy and joy, racing between the legs of the taller wolves and pouncing on anything that moved. It wasn't long before she noticed that the pups were getting tired so she called all of them back and they trudged beneath her as she trotted back to the den and nudged them inside.

Lycia nuzzled her mate's neck and Regina nuzzled her back as she joined her pups in the den. They immediately curled into her and fell asleep.

"They are so amazing." Ruby said.

"They are." Lycia agreed as they all shifted back to human form.

"How long before they can talk?"

"Should take another week or so. I can't wait to hear their voices. They are so perfect." Lycia grinned.

Seth leaped onto her back. "I'm gonna teach them everything."

"We all will." Quinn added.

Lycia smiled. "Thank you Little One."

"Why don't we go get Regina something to eat?" Ruby suggested. "I know she's dying to get out of that den."

"Or she can go with you. I can watch the pups." Lycia said. She quickly crawled down into the den to relay the news to her mate.

"I'm fine, just bring me something." Regina said.

"Come on, you haven't left the den in weeks. You could use the exercise and the fresh air. I'll watch the kids, you go and enjoy a night out."

Regina looked a bit skeptical. After a few moments of debate, she sighed. "Okay, but promise you'll call if you need anything. I won't be out long."

Lycia rolled her eyes. "Enjoy yourself, Beautiful One, we'll be fine, I've taken care of pups before."

"Okay. Don't let the pups leave the den and make sure Natasha doesn't try to sneak out. She's the ringleader and Anita is her beta."

Lycia chuckled as her mate finally left the den and she took her place among the pups. Seth entered a few minutes and lay down with her to keep watch.

Xxxxxx

Regina poofed her and Ruby to the mansion and immediately went to take herself a good shower. Ruby picked out an outfit for her, consisting of a black leather jacket, black skinny leg jeans, a royal blue tank top and long black boots.

"You are such a hot mama, Regina." Ruby grinned as Regina magically dried her hair and brushed it.

"I know that, dear. Is it just you and me tonight?"

"Yep. I was thinking we could hit the Rabbit Hole for some dancing, then head to Granny's for dinner."

"You do know I can't drink." Regina said as they walked out the door. "The pups aren't old enough to eat meat yet."

"I know, I can take your shots for you." Ruby grinned. Regina laughed and they put their arms around each other and went to the Rabbit Hole. Ruby drank and they danced the night away. Regina was dancing, enjoying the music when she felt hands slide up her waist, pulling her back against a very familiar body.

"What are you doing here?!" Regina spun around, glaring at her mate, momentarily taken aback at how sexy Lycia looked in her white jeans, flowing red blouse, tall red heels and cherry red lipstick. She managed to get over it and immediately went to leave. Lycia suddenly grabbed her and spun her around until her back was pressed against her again and wrapped her arms around her, preventing the brunette from escaping.

"Did you really think I would leave our children alone?" Lycia asked lowly, her lips directly next to Regina's ear. "I would never endanger them in such a way. Granny and Seth are babysitting as we speak." She paused and Regina moaned as she slipped her tongue in her ear and traced the slope. "It's been quite a while since we've had the chance to...mate." She chuckled deeply as Regina almost melted.

"You are absolutely correct. Maybe we should...go do that." Regina licked her lips, almost trembling with desire.

"And ditch Ruby?"

"Isn't that how all of this started?"

"That may be, but you still need to eat. I want to make sure you're eating enough. The pups will be fine."

Regina sighed in defeat. "Then let's go eat now. Where's Ruby?" She looked around and spotted her best friend making out with Quinn.

"They'll catch up, come on." Lycia put her arm around her and pulled her outside. They walked happily to the diner and chose their favorite booth. Lycia ordered her mate a thick juicy steak and some steamed vegetables. "That's somewhat healthy right?"

"Oh who cares." Regina grinned.

Lycia grinned back, mesmerized by the beauty of the woman before her, the mother of her children. "I love you, Beautiful One."

"And I love you." Regina replied. She bit her lip.

"Are you worried about the pups? They're fine."

"That's not it, I'm just wondering how you're so calm when all I can think about is ripping your clothes off."

"Oh I want to too, just better hiding it I guess. We have all night. You won't have to go back and feed the pups for a good while, I thought everything through, baby. Stop worrying."

"I know, I just...want to do this right this time."

"You are a born mother and our pups are lucky to have you as one of their mothers because you strive to be the best in everything that you do. You have a good heart and you'll let them know that when it's time. I have no doubt that you are a wonderful mother, once you realize that yourself, everything will be better and brighter. Don't let what happened with Henry shake your confidence. That is one thing that Regina Mills has plenty of."

Regina smiled at her mate's words. "As always, you know exactly what to say."

"Only because I know you, and I love you. Now, eat so I can go home and rip your clothes off."

Regina grinned as their food was set in front of them. Ruby and Quinn joined them a little bit later but Regina and Lycia didn't stay long. They ate and left and made their way back to the mansion to, in Lycia's words...mate.

Regina looked around the destroyed bedroom and let out a growl of satisfaction. Lycia purred, curled around her woman and lazily kissing her neck. It had been too long.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Regina raised her head as Bron and Daniel came running towards her.

"What's wrong?"

"Mom just got bit by a porcupine's butt!" Bron said, both he and his brother panting heavily.

Lycia slowly walked up, again with Anita in her jaws, and again with black quills sticking out of her nose.

"One would think you would know by now to stay away from porcupines." Regina purred.

Lycia gently placed Anita on the ground, who immediately took off after Lucia and Natasha. "I was trying to stop that one from getting too close and the damn thing kicked me in the face." She held still as Regina removed the quills and healed her nose. "Thank you."

"Mmh hmm." Regina lay back down and purred when her pups immediately returned to jump all over her. She gave them light nudges and pushes to make them slide off of her and it gave her the idea to take the pups to the pond.

"That is a great idea." Lycia agreed. "Come on kids, let's go learn how to swim!"

"What's that Mommy?" Lucia looked at Regina.

"Come on and we'll show you." Regina stood up. Hunter and Anita managed to stay on her back and she decided to let them, although she knew Anita wouldn't stay in one place for very long. She was careful to avoid stepping on her babies as they made their way to the stream that ran into the pond. She waded into it and Hunter leaped off her back into the water. She used her tail to keep him afloat as his natural instincts kicked in. Soon, all of them were splashing around and swimming around her legs. She leaped out of the water and sat next to Lycia, watching them play.

"Our family is amazing." Lycia sighed.

"Yep. Despite what Storybrooke has done to me in the past, it is a good place to raise children. Werewolf children, that is."

"I agree. Do you still want to go to the Homestead?" Lycia asked.

"When the pups change into their human forms, yes. But we should come back to visit once and a while to visit Bron's grave."

Lycia nodded. "You're right. That doesn't give us long to pack though."

"Then we should get to work."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It would take another week before they were all set to go and the pups did change into their human forms, small babies. The pack packed up and left, locking the mansion with magic and sealing the den with magic as well. They traveled back to the homestead and fixed it up to be a house fit for a wolf pack as large as theirs...that was only getting bigger. A month later, it was revealed that Ruby had become pregnant and Regina was expecting her second litter. Months later, Ruby gave birth to two healthy boys and a girl that she named, Eugene, after Granny, Quinn Jr. and Red. Regina had only one pup, a big healthy girl with a penchant for howling only a few minutes after birth, that she named Cara. Things were settling into place for the Mills-Lucas Pack. With so many children to care for, the massive hole that was left by Bron's death, was slowly being healed. It would never truly be healed, only scarred as the pack tried to keep his memory alive. It was almost 10 years later before they would find the time and the need to return to Storybrooke to visit his grave.

Regina climbed out of the car and whistled. The front door of the now mansion-like bungalow, burst open and her children came pouring out to help get the groceries. Bron easily hefted 10 by himself. He'd begun taking on the form of his namesake with muscles and black hair. He was the tallest and remained the largest of the litter. Natasha and Anita, the terrible twosome carried their share. Both of them were slender and athletic, like their mothers, and had extremely long hair. Anita's was dark brown, bordering on black, while Natasha's was as black as her own. Daniel and Hunter both sported slender and toned builds from long hours of racing in the forest and had short dark hair. Lucia was the spitting image of Lycia, practically her twin. Little Cara looked like Regina. She was the youngest and knew it, but she was very sassy and smart mouthed that often got her into trouble. Regina watched them carry the grocery bags into the house and whistled again, this time in a lower pitch.

The twins, Eugene and Quinn Jr, or just Jr as he prefered, both of them spitting images of their father, came out this time to help carry in the tools that Lycia had asked for. Regina helped Red, Ruby's fiery redheaded daughter, carry in the chainsaw. Lycia was on the phone, looking annoyed. The kids and Granny were putting away the groceries and Quinn and Ruby took the tools down into the garage.

"Lycia, what's wrong?" Regina asked.

Lycia hung up the phone and tossed it onto onto the couch. "The Savior is demanding we come back to Storybrooke, something about some weird snow and a giant monster."

"Is Elsa back? The Snow Queen is dead, what-"

"I don't know and I don't care. She wanted you out of Storybrooke and you left, now she wants you to come back." Lycia growled. "Why can't she just leave you alone?"

"Because, all of those fools are helpless without their Evil Queen to save them."

"You do all the saving, what the hell does she do? Worthless Savior."

Regina kissed her cheek. "It's okay, I'm not going to go just because she calls, especially after how they treated me." She walked into the kitchen and watched the children finished putting up the groceries. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Lasagna!"

"Of course. Why ever would you ask for something simple, like calling in a pizza or going out."

"Because your lasagna is the best in the whole world." Bron said.

"Thank you, dear. Did everyone do their homework?"

"Of course they did. They know the rule, no video games until they do." Lycia said, putting an arm around her mate. "So, how were things at the stables?"

"Fine." Regina said. "Just riding lessons. How are my trees?"

"Ooh Mom, come see how much we picked while you were gone." Daniel said, racing outside, the others following.

Regina smiled and did the same. She'd planted the apple orchard next to the house the first year they moved in and because they were seeds from her apples in Storybrooke, the trees had quickly grown to full size and started producing apples, the kids' favorite snack. They'd picked at least 3 bushels of apples, that would probably be gone in a couple weeks.

"You guys are absolutely amazing." Regina said. All of them beamed at her compliment. "Now stay out of trouble while I finish making the lasagna." She went back inside and started to work. Lycia came in a few minutes later to help her and Granny.

"So, what happened in Storybrooke?" Granny asked.

"Problems as usual and the Savior needs assistance doing her job. Nothing I really give a damn about." Regina answered. "I'm not gonna jump when Emma commands it anymore." She looked up and scowled as her phone rang. Lycia held it up to her ear she wouldn't get it dirty. "Hello?"

"Mom?" came the deep, masculine voice.

"Henry?" Regina glanced at Lycia and wiped her hands, taking the phone and walking into the living room.

"Please come help us Mom."

"You must really be desperate if Emma thought that your asking would persuade me to come back."

"I told her you wouldn't help us."

"Well, she should've listened." Regina crossed her arms.

"So you're still a villain, caring only about yourself, letting innocents be hurt?"

"Were you always so dramatic or is Emma telling you what to say?" Regina asked.

"Look, she needs help."

"And the Dark One can't help you?"

"Dark magic has no effect, and Mom is very weak from the last few battles with the monster."

Regina sighed. "I'll think about it, don't count on it." She hung up and tossed the phone into the chair before going back to finish the lasagna.

"So?" Lycia asked.

"She tried to get Henry to convince me to come back." Regina answered with a shrug. "I don't want to."

"Then don't." Granny said.

"I'm not, I don't have time to deal with Swan and her mess. They can't blame me this time for their problems. By the way, where's Seth?"

"Out with his friend who's a girl but not his 'girlfriend'." Lycia smirked. "Scarlett's already like part of the family, they're nearly inseparable, and the kids love her. He should face facts."

"Oh really?" Regina asked with a smirk. "I can't wait to see you when the girls start dating."

"Oh that's never happening." Lycia said immediately.

"They have to grow up sometime." Granny said, smiling. 10 years had done nothing to the woman's appearance, probably because of the effects of the curse. Regina knew the Alphas would age slower and live longer. Seth was 23 and barely looked 19.

"Lycia how old are you?"

"647."

"What?" Regina said as she put the lasagna in the oven.

"I'm joking. I'm only 324." Lycia said.

"Really?"

"Yep."

Regina narrowed her eyes skeptically but Lycia only grinned and kissed her cheek. They chatted idly while they waited for the massive lasagna to finish cooking before calling in the kids. They came in like a tidal wave, and Regina was reminded once again how far she'd come and how much her family had grown. Lycia beamed proudly at the sight of her children. She started carving the lasagna while Regina went to answer the door as the doorbell rang.

"Seth, why are you knocking when you have a key? Hello Scarlett."

"Hi Miss Mills."

"I've told you about that, call me Regina."

"Or Mom." Lycia called with a grin, receiving a glare from Seth.

"I forgot my key and didn't want to break the door again." Seth replied in his new deep voice. As he grew older, he began to build up his body like Lycia, becoming more athletic and physically fit. He was now a few inches taller than Regina and had grown handsomer in the last decade. He let his hair grow to shoulder length but kept it neatly groomed.

He wrapped Regina in a big hug and walked into the house to be mauled by his younger packmates. Scarlett laughed at their antics.

"So, Scarlett, are you staying for dinner?" Regina asked.

"I would love to, Miss M- Regina." Scarlett shyly pushed a strand of long red hair behind an ear as Regina lead her over to the giant kitchen table. She sat to the right of her mate, who sat at the head. Natasha pulled up a chair for her brother and his friend and the pack dive into the food. The only sounds were growls of pleasure, forks hitting plates and a giggle every now and then. It was Anita who was voiced the question on the kids' mind.

"Ma, are we going to Storybrooke?"

Regina paused, glancing at Lycia before putting down her fork. "No, baby, why?"

"We heard you talking today and heard there was a situation in Storybrooke." Natasha said.

Regina swallowed as all eyes turned to her. "Look, we're not going. The Savior needs to learn how to save her town without my help. They treated our family badly the last time we were there and I don't want to subject you to anything like that."

"Last time you didn't have us." Hunter said.

"Yes she did." Red rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, they can't touch you Mom. Not with us, we're like your own army now." Bron added. "If we go, we'll protect you. No one is going to harm our mother. Neither one."

Lycia looked at Regina, eyes almost watering with pride in the way her children stood by Regina.

Regina surprised her by suddenly getting up and walking out. Ruby and Lycia immediately rose to follow.

"Love?" Lycia said, finding her mate on the porch, wiping her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Gina?" said Ruby, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just overwhelmed." Regina sighed. "For so long, I was an outcast, hated, despised, still am to those people. Now, I feel so loved." Her voice cracked and both women quickly wrapped her in a group hug.

"You are loved, beyond expression." Ruby said.

Regina smiled. "What do you think?"

"I think we should go back." Ruby answered. "But mostly because I think we should take the kids to visit Bron's tree."

Lycia looked at her mate.

"You're the alpha female." Regina said, meeting her eyes.

"I listen to my mate."

"The last time you listened to me, Alistair was spared and he came back to kill Bron."

"You were trying to save a life."

"And one was lost in the process." Regina snapped harshly.

"You don't blame yourself for Dad's death do you? Regina, that wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" Regina asked, stepping away from both of you. "Storybrooke might as well be covered in blood. Do you know how many people had to die to create that town? You have no idea what I went through after the memories were restored, fighting for Henry, trying to change, losing my soulmate, losing Emma and Henry completely, being treated like a social pariah. My life was hell, and there is no doubt in my mind that when I come back, nothing will change. Those people live in the past, they don't know how to move on, and I don't want to go back and have my children see the Evil Queen come out. I never want them to see her."

"She is a part of you." Lycia said. "I told you a very long time ago that she is still with you but no longer in control. Don't you realize that our children will love you with all that they are, regardless of what you have done. They are my spawn as well, remember? Think of the way Seth completely disregarded your past when he met you. I told you that our people taught our children understanding and forgiveness."

"They have every right to hate me." Regina interrupted. "I did sort of destroy their entire world and cursed them to live in another one for 28 years."

"And they'll remain bitter little assholes because they can't let it go." Ruby added with a smirk. "And you will be the same way if you don't. It's your call."

Regina sighed. "I would like to wait a few days. We have to think about our kids first, and pulling all of them out of school for who knows how long-"

"Then take as long as you need to." Lycia kissed her forehead. "Maybe we just build Dad a grave here."

"I think that's a great idea." Regina said as they walked back into the house. Anita immediately slammed into her middle.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Ma. I shouldn't have asked."

"Yes, you should've." Regina said, hugging her daughter and kissing her forehead. She grinned when all of her children got up to hug her too. "I love you all so much."

"We love you too, Ma."

Regina sighed in contentment, drowning in the love that her beautiful family provided.

Read and review please!


	17. Chapter 17

Regina waited a good 2 more months before she made the decision that she would go back. There was no rush and the kids were getting out for the summer so they could stay as long as they needed to move the grave...and eventually help with Storybrooke's monster problem, but again, no rush.

Regina stepped out onto the back porch where the kids were having races. Lycia looked up at her grinned as she waved her hand for Hunter and Daniel to go. Out of all of the kids, they were the fastest and it was no surprise that it ended in a tie.

"So." Ruby said, coming to stand at her side with two glasses of tea. "Have you decided on whether we should take our little wolf army to Storybrooke?"

"I have." Regina smirked, sipping her tea. "We will, but only to move Bron's grave. If I find time to deal with Swan and her mess, then maybe we'll help with that too."

"Good plan. Granny says she's gonna stay behind."

"Why? Oh right, her 'friend'."

"Yep." Ruby grinned. "That means we need to start packing."

"I'm in no rush." Regina smiled, watching Lycia race Cara and letting her win. "Swan can't expect us to drop everything and come when she calls."

"Correct." Ruby agreed. "Is Seth and Scarlett coming too?"

"Of course. As if Seth would let us go back there without his 'protection'." Regina laughed.

"You can handle yourself. Lycia taught you taekwondo and all of the kids know some type of martial arts, not to mention you can turn into a giant wolf."

"If he needs to feel like an alpha male, who are we to stop him?"

Ruby nodded. "Then we should get to work. It's not going to be easy transporting 10 kids halfway across two states."

"Very true. Let's get on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The pack eventually decided to use a rental minibus as transportation and it only took them a day to pack up. Quinn drove and they were off. Of course, the kids decided to sing the whole way there and Lycia didn't help by encouraging them every few seconds. Other than that, they experienced no problems. As soon as they crossed the town line, Regina, Lycia, Ruby and Seth got off the bus, shifted into wolf form and ran next to it. All three mothers purred at hearing their children cheer for them from the bus. But they quickly came to the realization that something was wrong. The air stank of smoke and death and the town was darker than it should've been. They walked through the eerily quiet town, the four of them almost protecting the bus as Quinn drove slowly to the mansion.

"Where is everyone?" Ruby asked.

"Probably at the police station. Let's get the kids to the house and set up a protection ward." Regina commanded. The kids silently got off the bus, taking their bags and went into the house. Ruby, Quinn and Scarlett volunteered to stay with them while Regina, Lycia and Seth went to find Emma. They ran full pelt to the police station and went inside. "Swan?"

"Regina?!" Emma ran to her and looked ready to hug her. Lycia held up a hand to stop her, not at all thrilled about the blonde touching her mate. "Thank god you came."

"What's happened here?" Regina demanded. She raised an eyebrow at Henry and Charming as they stepped out with weapons ready. Henry now wore a deputy's badge.

"We don't know. Some crazy ass woman showed up in Storybrooke and started blasting everything. I tried to take her out with my magic, but I couldn't hold the spell long enough." Emma said.

"Where is the woman now?" Lycia asked.

"We don't know." Henry answered. "She went into the forest and hasn't been seen since. She just sends her monster to do her dirty work."

"Then we kill the monster." Seth said. "I assume you three have already tried, nothing worked."

"They didn't try a wolf pack. Let's hunt." Lycia said, leading the way outside.

"What are you going to do?" Henry asked.

"Call it out." Lycia shifted and threw back her head, unleashing a thunderous howl. Seth shifted and joined her. They howled for a full minute, before waiting. The ground started shaking and Lycia grinned. "Regina, you okay to take Rabbit?"

"Yeah. But don't you think we should actually see the monster before we come up with a plan to kill it?"

"Think on the spot." Seth said, bouncing excitedly on his paws.

"I don't understand, you're happy to fight a monster?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Mother and son said in unison, wagging their tails.

The monster was the size of a monster truck and looked like a huge bear with claws the size of spears.

"Okay." Lycia said. "Same plan. Regina, take Rabbit. Seth, try to take out a leg and I'll go for the throat."

Regina nodded and shifted, racing down the street towards the beast and let out a fierce roar directly in front of it. She leaped to the side as a giant paw tried to crush her and took off back down the street. The monster roared and gave chase. Seth took up chase as well, running next to it and Lycia took up position behind it.

"What the hell are they doing?" Emma asked.

"Hunting apparently." Charming said, watching the wolves work, moving as one cohesive unit to tire out the beast before Seth attacked one of its legs and caused it to crash to the ground. Regina leaped out of the way, flipping over a car as Lycia launched herself onto the creature, going for the throat. It reacted instantly, knocking her aside with a hard blow of its paw. Seth leaped forward and managed to lock its jaws in its neck.

"Scarlett?" Henry said as the redhead appeared next to him, carrying Granny's infamous crossbow.

"Yep." She watched as Seth was forced to release his hold, only for Regina and Lycia to attack its face and make another dive for its throat. Neither could make the killing blow and were forced to flee as the beast got back to its feet. "Regina!"

Regina raced back to her. "Yeah?"

"Don't kill it. It can lead you back to the person who created it."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Lead it towards me."

Regina nodded and took off towards the monster again. She howled to gain its attention and Lycia and Seth ran past her back to the station. She was the fastest and quickly ran full pelt toward the redhead as she stood waiting, holding the crossbow ready. It took one shot. The arrow hit the monster's eye and caused it to falter and let out a roar of pain. It clutched its wound before taking off running in the direction it'd come.

"After it!" Lycia yelled. Regina came to her side.

Seth looked at Scarlett, who smiled. "What are you waiting for? Go, be an alpha male." She raised her head to kiss his furry cheek and he let out a wolfish grin before taking off after his mothers.

"You and him are together? That's who you left for?!" Henry snapped, looking furious and hurt.

Scarlett leaned the crossbow on her shoulder. "What can I say? Maybe I like wolves instead of dogs."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The three wolves chased the monster through the forest and they realized that it was heading towards Bron's tree. The creature stopped and walked slowly up to the woman standing beneath it. She was holding a chainsaw and looked like she was about to cut down Bron's tree.

Lycia was about to attack, but Regina held her back.

The woman started screaming. "How dare you! How dare you take away my heart?! He deserved this grave, he deserved to be honored!"

"Tell me this isn't the woman that Alistair said was going to be my new mom." Seth growled.

"You've gotta be kidding me. We can't catch a break with this guy. Even when he's dead, he's still causing problems. How did she get into Storybrooke anyway?" Lycia sighed.

"Probably magic from the gauntlet Connor used." Regina supplied. "But that still doesn't explain how she made the monster. Do you think Whale might have something to do with this?"

"Maybe. Seth, go back and tell Emma to find Whale immediately. We'll see if we can find this woman's hideout, and maybe her source of power." Lycia commanded.

Seth nodded and took off back to the police station.

"Did you find her?" Scarlett asked as he burst into the station. She quickly hugged him and he nodded.

"Yeah, we found her. She's Alistair's widow or ex, or whatever. Anyways, Regina thinks Whale might've helped her create the monster. She said to find him."

Emma nodded. "Let's go guys."

Henry glared at Seth, who met his gaze evenly, an arm around Scarlett's waist. He walked outside and Seth followed, shifting forms and letting Scarlett climb onto his back. He threw back his head and howled, letting his mothers know that his mission was complete and carried Scarlett back to the mansion. His brothers and sisters were clamoring for information. Ruby and Quinn were anxiously sitting to the window or the door. "You guys go, we got this." They kissed their children before shifting and racing out the door.

Xxxxxxx

Regina threw herself forward, running as fast as she possibly could, lengthening her stride, tearing up the earth with unsheathed claws. She left Lycia in the dust as she made for the woman, slipping past the monster as it turned to attack Lycia and tackled the woman to the ground. Her momentum carried her further than expected and both of them were sent sliding across the earth. The woman raised her hand, palm glowing and Regina shifted back, reaching into her chest for her heart...but it wasn't there. She landed a fierce kick to the woman's head, knocking her out and waved her hand, transporting her and Lycia to the police station. Emma, Henry, Charming, Quinn and Ruby were already there. Whale was sitting in a cell. Regina removed everything magical from the woman's body and tossed her into the next cell.

"This her?" Emma asked.

"Indeed. The monster may come back so we should make this quick." She turned to Whale. "The monster, did you make it?"

"No, I didnt." He said with an annoyed look.

"You sure?" Lycia asked. "If we find anything that ties you to this, then you better speak up now."

Whale sighed. "She broke into my office, that's it. I haven't even found what she stole."

"And you didn't report a break in?" Emma asked.

"No."

"Keep him locked up until we sort this out." Regina commanded, waving her hand and conjuring a bucket of water to throw on the woman. She immediately scowled at Lycia.

"You killed him! You took my Alistair from me! He loved me!"

Regina stole her voice and rolled her eyes.

"She must've forged the Bond with Alistair. Losing your mate is like a knife through the heart, that kind of pain can make people go crazy."

"And she blames us for his death. He was as crazy as she is." Ruby said.

"What would your laws say to do with her?" Regina asked her mate.

"She's sick, crazy, dangerous. Her very presence endangers everyone, including our pack. By Alpha law, we can kill her, banish her, Sunder her, strip her of her power, basically whatever we need to do to protect our kind." Lycia answered. "She forfeited any special treatment she would have received when she created a giant monster to kill people."

"If she dies, will whatever curse she placed on the town and the monster disappear?"

"Perhaps."

Regina scratched the back of her ear. "Her heart was gone."

"Because Alistair is dead. You lose your heart when you lose your mate. Your mate and your connection is everything, you lose one, everything changes."

The brunette went and sat down, thinking over the choices. "What do you think Ruby?"

"Aren't you going to ask the Savior?" Henry asked.

"We caught her, she's our prisoner. Ruby?"

"Kill her." The heroes looked at her in shock and she shrugged. "Well, we tried all the other ways. They didn't work. Besides, she's obviously crazy and you can't cure her type of sickness. I think the answer is simple, put her out of her misery. If she's in that much pain and can't be healed, then wouldn't it be merciful to end her suffering? Let her be with Alistair? And also stay the hell away from our kids."

"You can't justify killing someone!" Emma said.

"And you can't tell us what to do." Lycia said matter of factly. "You called us, remember?"

"But we don't know if killing her will kill the monster or send it on a rampage." Regina pointed out, deep in thought. "What's her name?" She waved her hand and gave the woman back her voice.

"My name is Sarah." The woman said. "I will destroy you all for-" Regina took back her voice and smirked. "Take Sarah to the asylum, the very same cell that her beloved Alistair used." Ruby and Quinn rose to do so.

"So now what?" Emma asked. "We just wait for you guys to murder her? Heroes don't kill."

"No, Miss Swan, we go get some pizza. I promised the kids. And I am not a hero, I am an Alpha." Lycia put her arm around her and steered her mate towards the door, grinning proudly.

"Is the pizza place even open? How many would we need to get for 10 werewolf kids?"

"Probably like 30 knowing all of you."

"Regina!" Emma ran to catch up with her. Regina sighed and turned around, just as the blonde slammed their lips together.

PLEASE Read and review! It makes me update faster! A/n: Also, if you haven't already figured it out, Emma is about to get her ass kicked in the next chapter. Just because. Maybe The Charmings too. And Henry. Again, just because. Send me a review or PM me some ideas of what type of torture you think the pack should enact. Of course there's the monster to deal with... whatever. Lots of fun in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Charming pushed his daughter out of the way and Lycia effortlessly backhanded him straight through the glass window. Emma stepped towards Regina and raised a shield around them. Lycia shifted, growling madly and trying to tear Emma apart.

"Miss Swan, do you have a sudden urge to die?" Regina asked, watching her mate trying to get at her. Lycia was livid and her eyes were glowing red.

"Regina, I am sorry, so sorry for the way I treated you before you left. You didn't deserve that."

"I know, and you've apologized before and I've told you that I don't care."

"But I love you. Ever since you left, my magic suckes, I can't think, I can barely eat. I tried to contact you so much earlier but I couldn't. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Yeah well, a little too late for all of this. 10 years and 7 kids too late as a matter of fact." Regina crossed her arms.

"7? I thought you only had 6."

"Obviously, I had another one. Miss Swan, please let me out of this thing so Lycia can kill you."

"She won't really kill me, will she?" Emma asked, looking at Lycia. She was standing with two paws on the shield, pressing her weight against it to tear it apart.

"Of all the stupid things you could've done, you had to kiss me." Regina sighed. "She's not going to let go of this, Swan."

Emma swallowed nervously. Shots began firing and Lycia backed away as bullets ripped through her fur. "Lycia!" Regina yelled.

Lycia shifted back into a human, glaring at Henry. He raised the gun a little higher and stepped forward. Lycia didn't back down. She waited until the gun was less than a foot from her face. "Are you kidding me? Do you honestly think that little trinket is going to kill me?" Henry smirked and shot 3 times...directly into her face. Regina shifted on instinct as Lycia turned around, clutching her face. The brunette snarled and demanded to be released. Now Emma was forced to keep Regina inside the shield or else she might hurt Henry.

Lycia suddenly laughed and turned back around, completely healed. "Silver bullets? Really kid, you watch a little too much tv." She opened her mouth and let the bullets roll off her tongue. "You see, kid, I am the most powerful creature in this world. My family is everything to me and your dumbass mother just kissed my mate. Regina is mine, do you understand? Mine! And now I'm afraid you will soon be an orphan because she has to die!" Lycia turned and suddenly unleashed a burst of magic that shattered the shield and a massive hole into the wall. Emma was blown straight through it to the other side. Lycia growled and marched towards the blonde, pausing to grab Regina's muzzle. "I'll deal with you when we get home." Regina wagged her tail in response and Lycia spared her a smile before storming up to Emma and punching her hard in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Lycia didn't wait for her to get back up before kicking her hard, feeling a few bones crack.

"Mom!" Henry yelled. He didn't make it far at all as he was suddenly grabbed by the throat by Seth. "Blood wolves can feel the other's pain. You shot my mom?!" He tossed Henry effortlessly backwards, throwing him across the desks. Scarlett arrived and stood next to Regina as she shifted back.

"Well, this is a mess." The redhead commented.

"Indeed." Regina agreed, watching her mate completely dismantle Emma. She'd never seen Lycia use magic before, so she was curious as to where she'd been hiding it. Lycia ducked Emma's punch and spun, elbowing her hard in the jaw.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Scarlett asked.

"Do you think you can? Be my guest. I'm not strong enough to subdue Lycia if I wanted to. Seth is younger, but full blooded, so we're still screwed. Well," She chuckled. "They are."

Henry tried to fight back, landing a few jabs and even a punch to Seth's face that rocked him. But Seth grabbed him by his hair and slammed his head on the table, nearly knocking him out. He added a quick kick to Charming's back as he started to get to his feet.

"Seth!" Scarlett snapped. "Enough, let him go." Seth immediately turned to go back to her side, but Henry wasn't done. He tackled Seth from behind and began punching him as hard as he could. Scarlett stepped forward and kicked Henry hard in the face, knocking him off of Seth. "Well that hurt." Seth immediately went to check her leg, looking at it with concern. He growled and turned to finish off Henry.

Regina sighed and walked over to Lycia. Emma was beaten, broken and bloodied to the maximum degree. Lycia did a move that looked like a powerbomb and stepped on her chest. Regina grabbed her by her hair and pulled her mate backwards. "Baby, as much I love seeing you kick ass and as much as she deserves it… but we are not here to kill the citizens of Storybrooke. I'm sorry that I have to ruin your little fun, but you cannot kill her. Understand?"

Lycia growled deeply and yanked her head free before kissing her mate hard. "I understand that you are mine."

"So you have said."

"She needed to learn that lesson."

"And I'm sure she has. If not, you have my permission to kick her ass again. Relax."

Lycia nodded and took a deep breath, calming her wolf. She looked at Regina. "We need to go somewhere quiet. I need to scent mark you, it's the only way my wolf will be at peace."

"Whatever you need to do." Regina looked down at Emma as she struggled to heal her numerous wounds. She thought about helping, but then thought better of it and turned to leave. She found Seth carrying Scarlett and Henry and Charming both thrown across a broken desk that was broken in the middle. It looked like they'd been slammed through it.

"Satisfied?" Regina asked.

"I can walk, Seth, I'm fine." Scarlett said.

He reluctantly placed her back on the ground. "One more thing." He went to Henry and searched his jacket, pulling out the gun used to shoot his mother. Henry weakly protested, but he was ignored. Seth easily shot Emma in the leg as she tried to stand. "Now I'm satisfied."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina wanted to go check on the kids, but Lycia's constant nuzzles and touching was starting to grate on her nerves as she tried to walk, so she poofed them to the bedroom in her vault. Lycia immediately began rubbing against her and kissing her everywhere she could. Regina lay down on the bed and endured her mate's feverish scent marking. Lycia made sure to cover her in her scent, switching forms repeatedly to make sure it was strong. After about half an hour, Lycia sighed and kissed Regina passionately, seemingly pleased with her work. "Happy now?" Regina asked.

"Indeed, but we may need to burn those clothes." She glanced down at the remains of the clothes where she'd torn them off her mate's body. She let out another deeply pleased purr and started trailing kisses down her mate's neck, biting her deeply and marking her. Regina didn't resist. To be honest, she loved this side of her mate, this primal and animalistic side. Lycia always made a point to treat her like a queen, but there were times when Regina could lose herself in being treated like a wolf, taken by stronger, more passionate beast. "I wanted to kill her." Lycia growled, rolling them over so Regina was on top.

"I know, I could feel it." Regina leaned down to kiss her mate's neck. She paused, thinking of marking her as well. She never did actually mark Lycia when they became mates. She licked her lips and nipped Lycia's neck. The she-wolf purred in pleasure and yelped when Regina bit into her neck. She gasped and dug her nails into Regina's waist, yanking her close as Regina leaned back.

Lycia licked her lips, looking up at her beautiful mate. "Why did you do that?"

Regina shrugged. "You always mark me, so I thought I'd mark you. Is that like forbidden or something?"

"No, it just surprised me." Lycia smiled. "I'm happy you did."

"Well then why didn't you ask me to do before?"

"I'm not supposed to. Marking is supposed to be instinctive, not asked for or commanded. Thank you."

Regina grinned and leaned down to kiss her mark. "You are welcome. I want to mark you again. Can I?"

Lycia chuckled. "Of course. Where?"

"Everywhere."

xxxxxxxxxx

Regina was nearly tackled by the kids as she stepped into the house with five pizzas on each shoulder. She took them into the kitchen and placed them on the table, laughing at the kids enthusiasm to eat and ask her questions about the monster. "Alright, eat up and get ready for bed. I'll tell you all about the monster in the morning." There was a chorus of groans before they turned back to eating and Regina walked back outside in the backyard, smiling at the sight of her tree, completely laden with fruit. She plucked an apple and bit into it, grinning at the taste and looked up as the shadows shifted to reveal the monster itself. It simply stared at her, one eye still messed up from Scarlett's arrow. Then it moved its paws, spreading them apart to reveal two bodies pressed to the ground, bound and gagged, struggling to get free. It was Neal and Snow.

Read and review! Well, there's the ass kicking, but of course there will be more to come with these hot tempered wolves. Keep the reviews coming people, it makes me update faster!


	19. Chapter 19

Regina froze, and let out a low call for the pack. She studied the bound mother and child, trying to best come up with a plan that wouldn't end with them killed. Snow she could hardly care about, but Neal was only 10, a child, and she would never let a child be harmed. The pack practically melted out of the shadows, coming to her side, bristling but silent. Regina touched Lycia's shoulder. "I'm going to ask you do something, baby. You're not going to like it." Lycia tilted her head but didn't take her eyes off the monster. "I need you to let your wolf free. You are the strongest and oldest of us. This thing is no match for you. Remember that our kids are in the house, just a few feet away. Remember Emma kissing me. I need you angry. All of you." She looked around at the others. "This thing needs to die. Now... Tear it apart." Lycia let out a roar, eyes glowing red and threw herself forward. Regina and Seth made for the hostages while Ruby threw herself into the monster's chest, savagely tearing at its fur. Quinn and Lycia went for the legs to knock it down. Regina nodded to Seth and he ran back out into the fray. She cut open the ropes and called into the house. "Hunter, Natasha!" Her children warily came to the back door and grinned at seeing the fight.

"Look at Mom go!" Natasha said.

Regina smirked. "Look, take these two into the house, have Cara look at them for me. Give them food, water, whatever they need."

Both nodded and pulled mother and son into the house.

Regina immediately went to join her family in the fight. She growled and threw herself into battle alongside her mate.

Emma, Charming and Henry were alerted by the townspeople about the fight. As they arrived, they could see the wolves attacking the monster with everything they had. The monster was tiring, but Lycia kept it from running. Scarlett stepped outside with her crossbow and ran to help.

"Excuse me, Sheriff?" Emma looked confused at seeing a mini Regina standing in the doorway of the mansion. "Hi, um, are you looking for Miss Snow and your brother?"

"You have them?" Charming asked.

Cara nodded. "Come in." She lead them inside to the living room, which was currently filled with kids. Neal seemed to be okay after his ordeal and was talking animately with the boys. Snow was sitting in the chair, smiling at all the children.

"Mom!" Snow stood up and immediately crushed her daughter to his chest. The Charming clan was reunited. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." She gestured to the kids. "They gave us food and water and Cara there, stitched up our wounds."

"You know how to do stitches?" Emma asked.

"Mama taught us everything we needed to know in case of emergencies." Cara shrugged, before glaring at Bron. "It's my turn to play the game, Bron!"

"No, it's not, I only had one turn."

"How about both of you shut up!" Anita snapped. "It's my turn, so I'm gonna play."

The bickering continued and Snow chuckled. "They're all so much like Regina."

"Speaking of whom, we need to get to the fight. Dad, you can stay with Mom. Henry, let's go."

"What are they gonna do?" Natasha whispered to Lucia.

"Probably stand around and shoot with their guns that do absolutely no damage whatsoever." Lucia replied.

"And yet they keep shooting anyway. That's perseverance for you." Natasha shook her head.

"Maybe one will work." They both laughed at that.

Emma and Henry raced outside. The monster looked like it was on its last leg. The wolves had it surrounded and were catching their breath, preparing for the final assault. Suddenly, the beast took off towards Scarlett. The redhead had been making her way towards the house and immediately turned. Henry ran towards her to save her. He grabbed her, attempting to push her out of the way, but she turned and shoved him to safety. The monster slammed its paw on top of her...or tried to anyway. Scarlett rolled between its fingers and launched an arrow at its face, catching it in the nose. It roared and turned, swinging its paws and sending wolves flying as they ran to save her. It stayed crouched above her, not letting them close to Scarlett, before it turned to snap her up in its jaws. The redhead was not going down without a fight however. She unsheathed a knife that Seth had given her and stabbed it in the tongue, tearing through the soft pink flesh and emptied the crossbow into its mouth. She threw herself forward, ready to jump into Seth's waiting arms. But the monster's jaws snapped closed around her leg and she let out a scream of pain as it threw back its head and swallowed her whole.

"No." Regina whispered. She exchanged looks with Lycia. Her mate looked like she was about to cry, but that sorrow quickly turned to rage for them both. Seth was shaking with fury and the wolves attacked again with renewed vigor.

Emma helped Henry to his feet. "What were you thinking? You could have died!"

"I tried to save her." Henry said. "She didn't want to be saved, she pushed me out of the way."

"Look, don't-" Emma stopped talking as they were suddenly showered with vomit. The monster threw up again but the wolves backed away.

"What the hell?" Lycia said.

A hole suddenly appeared in the monster's lower chest, where the stomach was probably located. Claws began tearing at it from the inside. Snarling could be heard from inside.

"Scarlett?" Regina said.

"Scarlett?!" Seth exclaimed, his tail slowly starting to wave. "Wait, but we haven't-"

A huge dark red wolf burst out of the hole and took off running into the woods. Seth immediately gave chase.

The monster slowly laid down on the ground, blood and bile leaking out of the hole that Scarlett had created. Lycia made to sure to kill it swiftly by ripping out its throat. Regina turned to Emma and Henry and burst out laughing. Both of them glared at the wolves, who were all rolling on the grass laughing.

"Ah." Regina sighed. "That is too perfect, I need a camera. This is going on a poster. Please stop looking at me like that, uh, I'm gonna pee." Regina took a deep breath, only to burst out laughing again.

Xxxxxxxxx

Seth followed Scarlett's trail into the forest, and found the redhead splashing around in the river, desperately trying to clean her fur. "Scarlett."

She paused and looked up at him, before turning back to the task at hand, which was bathing. He rolled his eyes and left to go her a towel and some clothes for her, returning quickly. She was back in human form and sitting on a rock with her knees pressed against her chest. He wrapped her in the towel and held her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess." She said, leaning against him. "Why did I change? I thought we had to sleep together for that to happen."

"I don't know." He admitted with a chuckle. "And we don't have to have sex for you to become an Alpha. I'll ask Mom and Ma later. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Hand me those clothes." He passed them to her and she smirked and made a turning motion with her finger. "No peeking." He grinned and crossed his arms, turning his back to her while she dressed in the tanktop and shorts. He peeked over his shoulder and she hit him in the back. "I said no peeking."

He turned and swept her up in his arms, throwing her over his shoulder and walking into the forest.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace special." He carried her to the werewolves den and put her down as he opened the hatch leading down into the ground. She suddenly hit him as she tripped coming down behind him.

"I must be the worst werewolf ever."

He chuckled and lifted her onto his back. "Nah, darlin'. There have been worse." He carried her into the old sanctuary. Due to Regina's preservation spell, the place was exactly the way it was the day they left 10 years ago. The fires were even still burning.

"This place is amazing." Scarlett said, climbing down. "Regina made this?"

"Indeed. This was our werewolves den, a special place for our pack. There is much that you should see in town while we're here."

"Okay." She smiled at him and he grabbed her and suddenly tossed her backward onto the pillow covered floor. "You're an ass." She said while laughing. He laughed as well and lay down next to her. She was still mesmerized and continued to look around. "To become an Alpha, you had to bite me right?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, you kinda did." She said absently, rolling over her onto her stomach.

He grabbed her and pulled her back against him. "When?" He demanded.

"A couple of weeks ago when we were at my apartment, it didn't hurt that bad. I didn't even notice the day afterwards."

"I don't remember this." He frowned. "Have there been other changes that you've noticed?"

"A few I guess. Everything is loud and everything stinks, but I didn't think much of it. I'm fine, Seth." He sighed and kissed her lips. "Everything gets better though when I'm with you or your family. Is that a good sign?"

"Yes. You are very beautiful by the way, when in wolf form."

She grinned. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She yawned and snuggled against him. "Is it alright if we stay here for a little bit?"

"Of course."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. After a moment, she sat up sharply and ripped his shirt off. "Much better." He laughed as she lay back down and he pulled her close.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina smiled as her children ran to jump on her and hug her after watching the pack kill the monster. Eugene and Jr. were hanging onto their father's back. Ruby was holding Red as she wrapped her arms around her mother. Cara ran and leaped over her brothers and sisters so Regina could catch her. Lycia laughed as Natasha and Anita tried to climb up her legs.

"They are so happy together." Charming murmured, watching the giant family.

"I know. They really do." Snow agreed.

Regina cleaned up the mess the monster made and transported the body out of town. The kids were then free to run around and play and climb Regina's tree and pick apples.

Emma and Henry squashed over to the Charmings and she magically cleaned them up. The blonde couldn't help feeling overwhelming jealousy at the sight before her. She wanted Regina, the one thing she truly wanted, but the only thing that would be forever out of her reach.

"I'm gonna go find Scarlett and make sure she's okay." Henry said, turning to leave.

Emma silently feared that her son was in the same boat she was, in love with someone who would never love them back.

"What do you say we take them to the cove tomorrow?" Lycia asked her mate.

"That sounds wonderful. But right now, they should be getting ready for bed. Come on children." The kids groaned loudly, but lined up to follow her into the house. Lycia and Quinn remained outside after their mates had gone inside and looked at the Charmings.

"Are you well, Snow?" Lycia asked sincerely.

"Um, yes. Much better now, thanks to your children."

Lycia smiled and nodded. "That is good to hear."

"Thank you." Charming said.

Quinn shrugged. "Nothing to it."

Lycia dipped her head. "Have a good night." She walked into the house and walked upstairs. Regina had magically joined two of the guestrooms so the kids would have enough room to sleep and still stay together. She was sitting on one of the beds, already dressed for bed with all of the kids gathered around her.

"Tell us the story of the Evil Queen." Bron said.

Lycia tilted her head in confusion at the request. She stayed near the doorway so she could see in, but kept out of sight.

"Okay." Regina said with a smile. The kids moved closer with anticipation. "Once upon a time...there was a beautiful queen, who never wanted to be a queen. She had magic, but she hated it. She had power, but she didn't want it. She had everything a person could ever desire, except happiness. She just wanted to be free, but she couldn't, and she suffered greatly for staying in the castle. There was an evil power keeping her from leaving."

"What happened?" Anita asked.

"Her heart became black and twisted, she lost all of the goodness in her, and she lost all hope. She did a lot of bad things and people hated her. Then she adopted a child, and everything changed. She raised the child with love and affection and slowly, light poured into her heart, and decided that she wanted to be a better person for her little prince, but the people wouldn't forgive her, and never gave her the chance to change. Their idea of change was being a little puppy who did everything they wanted. And her little prince ran away to be another woman after he found out what the queen had done, who she used to be. Well, that was the last straw, the queen had been broken. She was cast out, dethroned and treated with scorn. That is, until...she met a girl...who could change into a wolf." She grinned when several of the kids gasped knowingly. "Now, this girl, she had a dark past too, and once, the Evil Queen had something bad that hurt a lot of people, but the wolfgirl was grateful for it. They became the best of friends, and the queen was no longer as lonely as she once was. That was the start of her life changing forever."

"What happened next?" Cara whispered excitedly.

"The queen and the wolfgirl went into a tavern one night, and the queen met a strange woman there. She was strange because she treated the queen with respect, instead of hating her. The queen thought she was stunning and the two talked and danced all night. They separated the next morning, but couldn't stay that way. They fell in love, they had to be together. This stranger made the queen feel a way that she'd never felt before, like she was truly loved. Unlike the people, she didn't force the queen to change her ways, she didn't try to to control her or tell her to be good. She wanted her to be herself. As it turns out, this stranger was also a werewolf, but a different kind from the wolfgirl...and she had a son. This son was very different from the little prince. He was protective and affectionate and defended the queen against the people, and soon, they became a family and the queen left her past in the past and became the woman she always wanted to be, and she gained something that she thought she would never have."

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"A family. With her strange wolf, the queen had 7 beautiful children born of her own blood and 3 wonderful godchildren. She gained a brother, a father, a sister and even a granny." The kids chuckled at that.

"What happened to the prince and his family?" Red asked, although she was sure they all knew the answer.

"Well, they realized a little too late that the queen was a part of their heart. The queen let them go, to live the life they pleased. They couldn't hold her back anymore, and the queen is currently living happily ever after with her beautiful family. So, it's not the end yet."

"It's the beginning." Natasha said.

"Indeed it is." Regina smiled.

"Tell us another one!" Bron yelled.

"Tell us the one about the Evil Queen fighting the Wicked Witch of the West." Hunter suggested. The others quickly started cheering and Regina laughed as she shushed them.

"Ok, one more, then it's bedtime. Once upon a time...there was a woman called the Wicked Witch of the West. She was called this by people who did not know her story, who didn't know what happened to her. Fighting these allegations, trying to be good, was too difficult, so she gave in to the pain and envy and embraced her moniker, but her story began with the thing that is greatly known for starting all wars, causing all pain...a grievance."

"Mom?" Lycia turned to face Seth. "Do you need something?" She asked, stepping away from the door.

"Well, I just wanted to ask some stuff...it's about Scarlett."

"Come on." She lead the way downstairs, passing Quinn and Ruby who were sound asleep snuggling on the couch. She threw a blanket over them and lit a fire to keep them warm before going into the kitchen. "Where is Scarlett?"

"Taking another bath." He said with a smirk.

"So, is something wrong?"

"Maybe, Scarlett is an Alpha now."

"I kinda gathered that already." She laughed.

"Yeah but, I didn't feel the Bond. You said with you and Ma, everything felt different."

"I'd like to help you, Little One, but this is all new for me too. Other than my own Bonding, I don't know much about it. Maybe since the two of you were best friends when you were kids, the Bond is so natural that you hardly felt it. Regina and I were just meeting, you two already know each other."

"That's true." He said, sitting down. "Why didn't you and Ma ever marry?"

"Regina didn't think we needed to. We already share a special bond that others don't, she thought it was pointless."

"Would you support me if I wanted to marry Scarlett?" He asked.

Lycia smiled, arching an eyebrow. "You know you have my support, Little One, in anything. Have you gotten a ring yet?"

"No, I haven't exactly planned anything yet."

Lycia nodded and placed her hand flat on the table. When she raised it, a ring was on the table. It was intricately crafted. The metal designs were so tiny but complex, they depicted a pair of wolves running together and the band had a full moon in the center. The gem was a uniquely beautiful mix of purple, red, orange and blue. "It's a dragon's breath opal, it belonged to my mother, given to her by your grandfather." She handed it to him. "Bron would want you to have it. You don't have to use it, but it's just a thought. I've kept it since I became of age."

"Why didn't you give it to Ma?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I gave her something else."

"Are you sure you want me to have this?"

"Of course. Think of it as me giving my approval. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Thanks Mom." He stood up to give her a hug. "I should get back to her. When is the next full moon?"

"In a couple days I think."

"Well that doesn't give me much time. See you." He raced outside and Lycia chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked, walking into the room.

"Seth is going to ask Scarlett to marry him."

"Really? That's great." Regina smiled. She walked to her mate and Lycia wrapped her arms around her. "When is he popping the question?"

"Probably on the full moon."

"That's romantic." Regina kissed her lips. "Now, come to bed, I want to snuggle."

Lycia grinned. "Yes ma'am."

xxxxxxxxxx

Scarlett dried herself off once again and got dressed, still feeling disgusting after clawing her way out of a monster's stomach. She was braiding her hair into a ponytail when she got whiff of Henry's scent. He stepped out of the bushes, panting and sweating.

"Can I help you ?" She called.

He came forward and collapsed against the rock she'd been sitting on. "I just, uh, wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, I was with Seth." She said absently.

"So is it serious, you and him?" Henry asked.

"I believe so, yes. Why?, it's not like you care or anything. You're just like your mother, you want to keep something from other people who might actually appreciate it, even though you don't really need or want it. Same way she treated Regina."

"Yeah, but we were kids the last time you were here. Things change, people change."

"Not people from this town." She stood up, tossing her braid over her shoulder. "Look, if you didn't come to talk about anything important, I suggest you leave before Seth gets back. He doesn't like you, in case you haven't figured that out."

"I'm not afraid of him." Henry scoffed.

"You should be." Seth growled from behind him. Henry whipped around to face the angry wolf and took a step back. Seth shifted back into human form and took a threatening step forward. "You should take a hint, she doesn't want you."

"As if you're so great, we all make mistakes." Henry said. "I love her, I have since we were kids. True, I was too-"

"I don't care." Seth cut him off. "You and your mother need a clue. Move the hell on. She's mine." Scarlett smirked and he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Let's go home please, I'm getting cold."

"Scarlett, wait." Henry reached for her hand and Seth stepped forward and shoved Henry hard, sending him flying backwards into the pond. He let out a satisfied growl and looked up at Scarlett's raised eyebrow.

"What?!"

"You're really sexy when you're possessive like this." She grinned and skipped away.

"Wait, really?" He took off after her and caught her around the waist. She laughed and pushed him away.

"Yes, would I lie to you? Don't answer that."

He smiled and crouched down in front of her. She let out a little yay and climbed onto his wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her legs around his waist. A smile remained on his lips as he carried his mate home.

Read and review PLEASE! A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, auto correct can be a bitch sometimes and I don't always catch it. Please review and give me some feedback. Special thanks to Shadowcub and Mperry25. I LOVE hearing from you guys.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina awoke the next morning in her mate's arms. She watched the sunlight dance across Lycia's sleeping face, mesmerized by the beauty of her lover. Lycia peeked out of one eye and looked at Regina. "Good morning." Regina smirked. Lycia smiled and kissed her forehead before rolling over and stretching. Regina's eyes traced her mate's incredible naked body. Gods Lycia was sexy, every inch of her. "Don't move."She commanded. Lycia went still, raising her eyebrow as Regina ran her hand along her side. She'd done this last night, usually every night and she never tired of it. Lycia's skin was so smooth and she was so warm. Lycia rolled closer and Regina ran both hands along her taut stomach, admiring the muscle beneath. "You have an amazing body."

"I am glad you like it, however..." She smirked as Regina continued running her hands along her body. "Yours, is truly a sight to behold." She pulled Regina close and nuzzled her neck, gently kissing the flesh. "You are a like a goddess come to earth, so perfect."

Regina blushed and buried her face in her mate's neck. "Flatterer." She sighed happily.

Lycia made that deep purring growl that Regina just couldn't get enough of and gave her ass a squeeze. Regina growled at her. "What? Have you any idea how irresistible you are to me? You're like a drug, I just want more of you no matter how much I get." She started kissing Regina's neck, grazing it with her teeth.

"By the way," Regina moaned as Lycia's hands roamed a little lower. "Why didn't you ever tell me you could use magic?"

Lycia ground her body against the brunette's. "It only reacts when I get really angry, I can't actually control it." She squeezed Regina's hips and growled deeply. "The thought of her touching you enrages me, the fact that she kissed you..."

"Relax dear." Regina soothed.

"I don't care about what happened before, you're mine now."

"I am, every piece of me, any time you want, dear."

"Then I want you now." She rose to slid between Regina's legs and looked down into her mate's eyes. "I never want anyone to touch you."

"Same goes for you."

Lycia smiled. "You know you're the only one I will ever desire. You know, I kinda want to see you get jealous. You'd probably kill them."

"Probably you as well." Regina scoffed, leaning to nip Lycia's neck. The she-wolf shook her head and Regina was reminded just how beautiful her mate was, just how wild she looked. She growled. "If you're going to take me, do it. I don't like to wait."

"I am aware of that fact." Lycia said, gesturing to the nightstand where a handful of her hair lay after Regina had accidentally ripped it out in the middle of their lovemaking.

"I apologized for that...profusely."

Lycia chuckled. "That's my she-wolf." She purred. "Now, on to the fun part before we have to wake up the kids."

Xxxxxxxxx

After the amazing feat of awakening all of the werewolves in the house, Regina and Ruby cooked breakfast before everyone started scrambling to get packed for the cove. The doorbell ringing made Regina and Ruby go to the door, opening it to find The Charming clan standing on her doorstep. "Can we help you?"

"Yes." Said Snow. "We wanted to apologize, for everything, and we wanted to thank you for saving me and Neal. And the town."

"That's quite alright. All is forgiven." Regina said.

"Neal!" The boys nearly pushed her out of the way to greet their new friend. "Mom, can Neal come with us to the cove?"

Regina gestured to Snow. "I'm sure his mother wants him to recuperate first. A single night isn't enough."

"I'm fine, Gina." Neal said adamantly. "I want to go too. Can I, Mom? Dad?"

Snow looked at Charming.

"Why don't you come as well? Then you can keep an eye on him." Bron suggested.

"Um, I'm sure your mom doesn't want us around to ruin the family outing." Snow said.

"You know what, I am quite tired of this little family feud." Regina said with a sigh. "I must insist that the Charmings accompany us, if only to find a new beginning for our families. I'm tired of fighting. I'm getting too old for that."

Ruby snickered. "You've only been an Alpha for a decade and your girlfriend is over 300 years old and barely looks 30. You've got a long way to go before you're considered old."

"Mate." Regina corrected. "Not girlfriend, mate."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"We'd love to go." Emma said finally.

"Make sure you don't get any more ideas." Regina warned. "I'm not in the mood to be scent marked again."

"Um, what?" The Charmings looked confused.

"Just be back here in an hour. Boys, let's go, you're not done." She lead them back into the house and Ruby smirked before she closed the door.

It took another hour for everyone to get ready and the kids were busy picking some apples for snacks when the Charmings returned. Lycia raised an eyebrow at her mate. "It's okay, love." Regina said, scratching her behind her ear. Lycia purred and abruptly shook her head.

"I am not a dog."

"Oh shut up, you know you love it." Regina smirked. She walked towards Snow. "Are you ready, we're walking."

"Sure."

Regina grinned. "Then let's begin." She waved her hand and transported the bags and things to the cove and lead the way to the trail and into the forest. The start of the walk went fairly well, full of chattering of the children and Quinn constantly teasing Lycia. The kids were polite and nice to the Charmings, asking them questions and telling them stories about something the pack had done at one time or another. About halfway to the cove, however, they pushed the Charmings to the sides of the trail. Lycia had been leading and didn't seem to notice that the others were no longer following. Regina ran at her and attempted to tackle her. A quick glance over her shoulder at the sound of running footsteps gave Lycia more than enough time to duck Regina's attack. Ruby leaped onto her back, only to be slammed onto Regina.

"Oh my gods! How much do you freakin weigh?!" Regina groaned.

Quinn seemed to be the only one who could match wits with his sister. They traded blows, but couldn't land any.

The kids were cheering on their parents.

"Come on Ma!" Lucia yelled.

"Nobody can beat Mom." Natasha and Anita said.

"Get up Mom!" Red called.

"Is this normal?" Snow asked Cara.

"A wolf has to learn to fight by practicing. Mom is the strongest of us, so she's usually the target, but yeah, it's pretty normal."

"Will they get hurt?" Emma asked, watching Regina get thrown. She wanted to leap to her defense, but clearly no one was causing any actual damage. It was actually pretty cool to watch.

"Ma's about to get her." Cara said excitedly.

Quinn distracted Lycia and Ruby managed to slip into her guard and toss her into the air using superhuman strength. Lycia instinctively turned to land on her feet but Regina surprised her by launching herself out of the bushes in wolf form and speared her to the ground. They both landed hard but it was Regina who came out on top.

"Who is the Alpha female?!" Regina yelled as the children cheered their heads off. Regina smiled and looked down at her mate. Lycia hadn't moved. She had a mildly surprised look on her face and a slight smirk that her mate knew all too well. Her eyes started to glow bright gold. "Lycia, wait." Lycia growled and Regina raised her hands. "The kids are very close, I'm sure they don't want to see their mother go nuts." Lycia grinned and started to rise. Regina screamed and ran behind Ruby and Quinn.

"What's going on?" Ruby asked with a confused look at her best friend.

Regina didn't answer. She couldn't tear her eyes from Lycia's.

"Are we leaving or not?" Bron asked. The kids had started moving forward again.

"Watch them for me, will ya?" Regina said, taking a step back.

"Sure, but-"

Regina shifted and took off into the woods. Lycia pelted after her. She chased her mate to the werewolves den just as Seth and Scarlett were leaving. Regina nearly dove inside and Lycia was right behind her. She popped her head back up to look at Seth. "Pack is heading to the cove. Head there to help Ruby and Quinn. Thanks." She ducked back inside, slamming the door shut.

"Is your mom always so horny?" Scarlett asked. "Are you going to be like that?"

"I try not to think about my mother's horniness. As for me, well..." He looked her up and down. "We'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

Scarlett smirked. "Race you?"

"You're on."

Xxxxxxxx

"Damn it, Lycia." Regina growled as she sat up, looking at her shredded clothes. "Why are you so damn horny?" She waved her hand and magically dressed herself, wincing slightly. Thankfully it hadn't taken long to satisfy her mate's crazy sexual appetite and they could get back as the kids made it to the cove.

Lycia purred and yanked her against her chest, kissing her passionately. She pressed Regina up against a pillar and picked her up, wrapping her legs around her waist. "Watching you fight drives me insane."

"Anything I do seems to drive you insane." Regina moaned. "We have to get back to the kids, baby."

Lycia growled. "Did I not say you were irresistible to me? I meant that." She sighed and stepped back. "You go, I'll catch up."

"But-" Lycia hushed her next words with a soul searing kiss. "Please stop kissing me or we'll never leave this place."

"Then do as I say." Lycia smirked.

"Fine, but we're talking about this when we get home."

"Yes, dear."

Regina rolled her eyes and poofed herself to the cove. The kids dashed past, stripping down to their bathing suits and flying into the water. She smiled, watching them have fun. She made a quick decision to place a protective spell around Neal. The young alphas were far more durable than their new human comrade and she didn't want him getting hurt or excluded from the fun.

"Ma, come in." Cara called from Bron's back as he carried her into the deeper water. All of them knew how to swim, so she wasn't worried. Regina shifted into a wolf and ran and jumped into the water, splashing them all. She shifted back as she rose out of the water and grinned at a soaked Snow and Charming. Henry and Emma were still sitting on the beach, simply watching the others.

"She's with Seth now." Henry said. "They're mates, or whatever."

"Like Regina." Emma said, watching the brunette toss Daniel through the air. The others immediately crowded her to be thrown as well. Mother and son turned as Scarlett and Seth came racing down the beach. Scarlett was wearing a dark red two piece and Seth was shirtless in black shorts. Scarlett suddenly stopped and grabbed Seth, launching him into the air using her newfound strength. She flexed her muscles and grinned. Daniel and Hunter suddenly took off out of the water after her, chasing her down the beach. That is, until Lycia came out of nowhere to grab all three and dove into the water, taking them with her.

"You guys aren't going to join us?" Charming asked, walking towards them, dripping with water.

"No." Henry said curtly, watching Scarlett splash Seth with water.

"You know, you guys are being a little creepy, just sitting here watching Scarlett and Regina."

"Well, it's not easy knowing that the woman you love is with someone else." Emma said.

Charming rolled his eyes. "Emma, you know something, what we did to Regina, she didn't deserve it. I realized that you were hurt because Regina broke up with you, but everything we did afterwards was wrong. We have no right to be a part of her happy ending, but she's trying to forgive us, and I think that in itself is a true testament as to how strong she is. What you think is love is only possessiveness. Regina isn't yours anymore and you can't stand that. Same thing with you Henry, although I don't really believe Scarlett was ever yours to begin with. Let go and just live. They're not your happy ending."

"I know, but I can't forget all the good times we had before everything went to hell." Emma sighed.

Charming eventually shrugged and ran back to the water.

By midday, the pack was laid out under a tree, napping in the shade. Regina and Lycia were walking along the beach.

"So, what'd you do?" Regina asked. "When you told me to leave."

"Calmed down my wolf. Took a bit of effort. You're not exactly helping wearing a wet tanktop and short shorts." Lycia replied. Regina smirked. "You have no idea what you do to me Miss Mills."

"I know you're usually insatiable, but all night, this morning and now this afternoon." Regina said. "Are you pregnant?"

Lycia laughed. "I'm pretty sure that I'm not. I don't why, I just can't get enough of you. Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Regina kissed her lips as her she-wolf wrapped her arms around her. "I will never mind having the sexiest woman in the world always wanting me."

"Good. Think we can go to bed early tonight?"

Regina raised an eyebrow at her mate's sheepish grin. "If we must."

"We must. I would prefer right now, but you should rest up." Lycia smirked and kissed her forehead.

Then it occurred to her. "Lycia dear, have you ever been in heat?"

"What? No. I am not in heat."

"Denial." Regina sang.

Lycia rolled her eyes and pushed her into the water.

Xxxxxxxx

As the sun slowly began to set, the children set about building sand castles while Regina and Ruby built a fire pit. Lycia and Scarlett left to go get the food to roast. Seth and Quinn raced each other down the beach in wolf form.

Emma slowly walked towards Regina, carrying some wood and laid it next to her.

"Thank you Miss Swan." Regina said, building the teepee of wood.

"I'm sorry Regina, about the kiss."

"Apology accepted." Regina said. She wiped her hands on her pants and stood up. Ruby stood up as well.

"Nice tattoo."

Regina glanced over her shoulder. "Thank you. I like it too. Is there you something you wanted to actually talk about, besides how much of a killjoy you were today?"

"Sorry about that, guess I wasn't as up for it as I thought."

Regina glanced around the blonde as Lycia and Scarlett returned. Lycia immediately zeroed in on Emma and bared her teeth, stalking towards them. She growled, stepping between Regina and Emma.

"Hey, I was just trying to apologize." Emma said.

"Did you forget the last time that happened?" Lycia growled deeply. "Or do you need a reminder?"

Regina frowned slightly. Lycia was naturally possessive, but not this much. She scented the air And came across a slight change in the usual scents. Perhaps she was in heat instead of Lycia, that's why she was acting weird. That made much more sense. She growled at Lycia until her mate backed down and gave her a push towards the kids. She pulled out her phone and dialed Granny's number. She was immediately greeted by the sound of loud music and people talking. "Granny, are you throwing a party?!"

Granny laughed and went somewhere quiet. "Did you need something, dear? We're playing beer pong and going skinny dipping later and I don't want to miss that."

Regina's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. _**Gods kill the visual.**_ "O...k then. I have a question about werewolves."

"Ask away."

"Will a she-wolf know if she's in heat?"

"Probably not. There isn't much of a change for the she-wolf in question, but her mate will definitely sense it, but then again may not actually know it."

"Thanks, say hello to Frankie for me."

"Will do."

Regina magically poofed her phone away and watched as the kids and adults gathered around the fire. Lycia walked towards her with a look of concern on her face.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, fine, other than the fact that I can't get the image of Granny skinny dipping out of my head."

"What?" Lycia asked with a smirk.

"Nothing important, but I do have a question. That potion you gave me allowed me to have children with you. Will it ever stop?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Don't you think that 7 kids are enough for the pack?"

"Maybe, are you pregnant?!"

"No!" Regina laughed at the look on Lycia's face. "No, baby, I just wanted to know if you could still get me pregnant because of all of this sex we've been having. Not that I wouldn't love to have as many as possible, but I do believe 7 is enough for right now."

Lycia nodded and touched her stomach, sending a flush of warmth through it. "That should deactivate it."

"Still finding out new stuff about you 10 years later." Regina said.

"Part of the adventure." Lycia smirked.

"Why can't I get you pregnant?" Regina asked as they walked over to the others.

"I don't know." Lycia frowned, thinking it over. They sat down around the fire and enjoyed roasted hot dogs and marshmallows and s'mores, all while either telling stories or singing songs. By the time the moon was high in the sky, all of the kids were sound asleep.

"We should be going." Snow and Charming said as they picked up Neal. "Thank you for inviting us out with you Regina, Lycia." Lycia dipped her head and Regina shrugged.

"About Sarah." Emma said.

"What about her?" Regina asked.

"You're still gonna kill her?"

"What would you do?" Lycia growled. "Offer her a second chance when she's clearly crazy and hellbent on hurting my family because I killed her psycho ex? There is no alternative."

"Heroes are so stupid." Scarlett scoffed, leaning against Seth. She laughed. "You guys are like Batman. You think that if you keep locking up the Joker, he'll spontaneously become sane and a better person, when in reality, he's only plotting his next escape and that includes killing thousands of innocent lives. Lycia give me a quote."

"What is one life, compared to thousands -Anonymous." Lycia said.

"Killing her would protect everyone. What is the big deal?" Quinn asked.

"Heroes don't kill." Henry answered.

"Then what are you gonna do, heroes?" Regina asked. "You don't like our way, but yours won't help anyone. What are you gonna do?"

"Have you become so hard that killing someone doesn't even faze you?" Emma asked.

"Miss Swan, I once ordered the execution of an entire village during my time as the Evil Queen, and personally murdered many more. Lycia was a wolf queen, killing is a part of the Alpha code, this is nothing new to either one of us. The code is meant to protect its followers. If a single person has to die to protect everyone else, there would be no hesitation on anyone's part. She can't be saved, she has no heart, no soul, put the woman out of her misery. Let her be with Alistair."

"Don't forget you also killed Cruella." Ruby added. "The Savior's hands aren't without blood."

"She had Henry, she was about to shoot him."

"And throw him off a cliff?" Regina said. "Bit of an overkill, don't you think. And she couldn't hurt anyone."

"I didn't know that!"

"You know what, enough." Lycia commanded. She stepped towards Emma and looked her directly in the eye. "Do you want, Savior. In a few days, we will be gone and never have to return here again. Sarah stays on lockdown until then. Do whatever the hell you want to her once we leave, but if she gets out and threatens my pack, I will kill her...and may just kick your ass again for the hell of it. I will not let anyone or anything threaten the safety and lives of my pack, my it?"

"Yes." Emma said, glaring at the she-wolf.

"Good, Regina, if you will?"

Regina waved her hands and poofed the pack home. They put the kids to bed before going into the bedroom. Lycia filled the super soaker tub with water and climbed inside. She grabbed Regina and pulled her in, sitting her mate in her lap. "What?"

"Nothing." Regina smirked. Lycia roamed her hands up and down her body, growling appreciatively. "Have we ever made love in the bathtub?"

"There have been so many times in so many places, they all tend to blur into one glorious period of ecstasy." Lycia said, lips pressed against her neck, hands sliding downward. Regina moaned as her mate started to pleasure her. "You know I love that sound."

"Hmm, you induce it so often, you should." Regina smirked as Lycia kissed her lips.

"You know I would do anything to protect this family."

"I do, so would I. You are a good person, Lycia, don't let Emma and her misguided beliefs make you question yours."

"I'm not." Lycia sighed as Regina tilted her head to look her in the eye. "I want to make sure I'm doing this right."

"You are, my love. You are. Now stop worrying and get back to kissing me please."

Lycia grinned and did as commanded.

Xxxxxxx

Seth watched the pack leave for the night on their Run. Scarlett was at his side, looking a bit confused.

"Why aren't you going with them?" She asked.

"Because, I have something else planned for us tonight. It will not take long." He crouched in front of her and she leaped onto his back. He carried her deep into the forest until they came to a clearing, covered in dark red flowers.

"This is so beautiful, Seth." Scarlett said, climbing down. She walked forward into the small field, looking down at the flowers. "I like the red." She smiled at him.

"I am glad that you do." He stepped forward and took one of her hands. "Marry me."

"What?" She said, looking confused, but a slight smirk curled her lips.

"Marry me. Yes or no?"

"Yes." She grinned, leaping into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, laughing.

"I know that humans usually get down on one knee, but I thought it unnecessary."

"You are not human, far from it. And I would have it no other way."

He smiled and presented her with a necklace. With the help of Regina's magic, he'd taken the opal out of the ring and laid it into a larger red ruby. The band of the ring had been unfurled into a shining silver chain. "Regina helped me make it. Look closely at it." She did and found that the ruby had been implanted with stars, actual stars, so that the whole necklace glowed.

"This is amazing!" Scarlett whispered. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it is." He grinned, placing it around her neck. "It's not a ring but-"

"It's wonderful." She cut him off with a kiss. "It's absolutely perfect."

"Good."

"Now can we Run, as future man and wife?"

"Yes." He grinned, suddenly kissing her hard. He easily spun her in the air and kissed her forehead as he placed her back down. "My mate, my future wife."

"My Alpha king and my future husband." They both grinned like idiots before shifting and taking off in the direction of the pack.

"What did she say?" Regina asked, wagging her tail. Hunter, Cara and Daniel laughed from her back.

"Yes. We're going to be married." Seth said excitedly. Lycia immediately assaulted him with licks and nuzzles.

"I'm so happy for you, Little One."

"Thanks Mom."

Lycia turned to Scarlett and reached out to touch her nose to Scarlett's. "Welcome to the pack, fully."

"Thank you, Lycia."

"Shouldn't it be Mom now?" Quinn asked with a wolfish grin.

"Ignore him." Ruby said, butting her mate in the shoulder. "Let's Run!"

Seth and Scarlett took the lead throughout the Run through the woods of Storybrooke. The air was filled with wolf song as the wolves rejoiced and celebrated the latest news.

"Granny, I'm getting married." Seth said with a grin in Regina's directions. The adults were currently lounging in the back yard while the kids chased one another around the apple tree.

"To who?" came the reply.

"To me, Granny." Scarlett said.

"Oh, Scarlett. That's great news kid."

"Thanks Granny. See you soon, no more parties."

"Don't worry about that, the last one wore me out." Granny chuckled. "See you soon, I'll call back later to talk to the kids."

"Who else would you be marrying?" Scarlett demanded as he hung up the phone.

"No one dear." He smirked.

"So, how many grandchildren should Lycia and Regina be expecting?" Quinn asked, receiving a smack from Ruby.

"I don't know, we haven't talked about kids." Scarlett said. "But I know he wants them. Hopefully less than 7."

"Of course not." Seth agreed. "I'm expecting twice that many." He grinned at Scarlett's annoyed look at him.

"Well, we're happy for you both. Anything you need, we're happy to provide." Regina smiled, leaning against Lycia. Lycia nodded.

"Thank you Regina."

"So, has Cia had the birds and bees talk yet, Little One?" Quinn asked.

"I swear, Quinn if you don't shut up." Ruby sighed.

"Yes, she has." Seth said. "Thank you very much. Any more annoying questions, Uncle Quinn?"

Lycia nudged Regina. "Want to go to bed early?" She whispered.

Regina chuckled and looked at her mate. "Insatiable, you have a tattoo of that."

"Come on. Think of something clever so we can leave." She stood up and Regina growled as she fell back against the seat of the lawn chair. "We're gonna go for a walk, watch the kids?"

"Sure. When will you be back?" Seth asked.

"Probably in the morning." Regina answered, pushing Lycia in front of her. "Your Mom is really horny."

"I said clever." Lycia growled over her shoulder.

"Whatever, it's not like he doesn't know that by now." Regina pushed her around the front of the house. "So, where to?"

"The den."

"How about a race? Winner gets to be on top?"

"Okay."

Regina pinned Lycia to the bed with a grin.

"No fair, you know you're faster."

"And you agreed, now shut up." Regina said, leaning down to kiss her mate's lips.

Read and review!


	21. Chapter 21

The next couple of days were spent in mourning, remembering Bron's sacrifice and visiting his tree to pay their respects. The children planted flowers around it and Regina remade the headstone that they'd placed there. Apparently the monster had broken the last one.

"Mama." Anita said as the wolves relaxed after enjoying their picnic in the park.

"Yes baby?" Regina asked.

"Bron was named after Grandpa. Was I named after someone?"

"Yes, you were. You were named after Ruby's mother, a werewolf queen." Regina answered.

"What about me?" Natasha asked.

"You were named after your grandmother." said Lycia. "She was a great warrior who died in the Wolf Wars." Natasha grinned proudly.

"And me?" Hunter voiced.

Regina smiled. "Alright, I'll tell all of you, how does that sound? Hunter, you were named after a man called Graham in this world. He was the sheriff before Emma. In the Enchanted Forest, he was called The Huntsman. He was a good man, and even had a wolf companion. Lucia, you already know you were named after Lycia, you look just like her in wolf form. Daniel, you were named after a stableboy, my True Love."

"And me?" Cara asked.

"You are a special case. I named you after my mother, Cora. Now, I know you think of her as an evil woman, but, I thought you could change that. My mother was obsessed with power, but you are the opposite. You believe in love and beauty in the world, and because of that, I wanted you to become a better woman than my mother ever was. I know you can."

"Thanks Mom." Cara smiled and hugged her mother.

"Ruby's turn."

"We already know who were named after." Eugene said. "I got named after Granny, which means I should get a crossbow."

"You're not getting a crossbow." Ruby said.

"Why not? Dad?"

"Listen to your mother." Quinn said in a stern voice.

"Do not buy him a crossbow." Ruby commanded.

"Anyways, so yeah." Regina intervened, knowing that conversation could go on for a while, and that Ruby herself would end up buying the crossbow. She leaned back against a purring Lycia and sighed as the kids got up and started playing frisbee. Seth and Scarlett rose to join them.

"This is the life." Ruby sighed, nuzzling Quinn's neck.

"I completely agree." Lycia said, kissing Regina's hair.

They were silent for a little bit, enjoying the sun and watching their children play. That is, until a police squad car pulled up. Henry quickly got out and walked up to them. "Mom needs your help."

"Your mother always needs help. We've fulfilled our end of the bargain and killed the monster and stopped whatever curse Sarah had on the town. Can't we get a moment to unwind?" Lycia sighed.

"Funny you should mention that. Sarah's escaped."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Regina snapped. "How hard is it to lock up one woman in an asylum?!"

"Mom went to talk to her an hour ago and hasn't come back. I got a funny phone call but the signal was bad."

Regina sighed.

"Go, we'll watch the kids." Quinn said.

Lycia nodded and rose to her feet, pulling Regina up with her. They raced the squad car to the hospital and made their way down into the asylum.

"The door should open, there's always someone at the desk." Regina said, when they couldn't get in.

Lycia growled and punched one of the doors off the hinges. The sight they were met with nearly made even her throw up. The walls and floor were covered in blood. Bodies were everywhere, riddled with holes. "She tried to mask her scent." Lycia said. "Killed the guards and the employees, spread the blood everywhere."

"She's fucking crazy." Regina growled. "Should've killed her when we had the chance. Never again will I listen to heroes."

"Don't blame yourself for this." Lycia snapped. "True courage is knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.- J.R.R Tolkien. Wanting to show mercy does not make you stupid or weak. It makes you human, a good person."

"I'm not really human anymore, am I?" Regina countered.

"Mom!" Henry raced over to Emma's bloodied form where she lay, half in and half out of the cell that used to contain Sarah. She was barely conscious. Regina waved her hand, healing her. "Mom, what happened?"

"Sarah, she...just attacked out of nowhere. There was a lot of blood, screaming. I don't remember much."

"She's not completely crazy, she had enough sense to try and confuse us." Lycia said. "We need to alert the pack, get the kids someplace safe." She and Regina turned to leave, while Emma and Henry trailed behind. "Sheriff, find some security tapes or something to figure out where she went." They walked back outside and Lycia wasted no time in shifting and letting out a thunderous howl. They were answered a second later by Quinn and Seth.

Regina shifted and took off for the sheriff station. Charming was gathering their weapons and she went to the trunk that held the magical items they took from Sarah. Henry, Emma and Lycia arrived a few minutes later.

"You gonna use a locator spell?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm gonna see if this necklace matches my eyes." Regina replied. "Damn it!"

"What?" Charming asked.

"To use a locator spell, I need something that belongs to her. All of this stuff is Gold's, she must've stolen it."

"Fuck!" Lycia growled, eyes flashing between red and gold. "If she hurts our children, Regina-"

"Then I will personally tear her apart myself." Regina growled. "Don't worry about them, they have 4 fully grown werewolves protecting them."

"Even we have our weaknesses." Lycia retorted.

"And I found all of them." They all turned as Sarah walked in with a massive shotgun...pointing at Natasha's throat. Charming turned with his gun at the ready. "Uh, uh, uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you want these werewolves to go crazy after I blow a hole in their daughter's neck." She smiled and stroked the girl's hair. Natasha made a disgusted face. "Do you want to say good bye to your mommies?"

Natasha growled and...smiled. "Dear, the only one I'm going to say good bye to, is you, you crazy sick bitch."

Regina couldn't resist letting the proud smirk slide through. That was certainly her daughter. "Sarah, please, let her go."

"I don't think so, your majesty, considering she's the only one left of your little brood. They put up such a good fight, but not even your friends could defeat enchanted bullets, made from the same kind that my Alistair used. You shouldn't have come back to Storybrooke. You killed my Alistair, you killed my Connor. And now, I'm going to exterminate your entire fucking race!"

"Your Connor?" Regina asked. "You knew him?"

"Of course I did. He was my son! Me and Alistair's son. You made him turn on his own blood!"

"He was a lying coward, just like his father." Lycia growled. "Let Natasha go, and you can fight me. I killed them both."

"Oh, I know. You are the strongest after all. Only you could have beaten them. But none of that matters now, because I'm going-" Scarlett appeared out of nowhere, covered in blood. She tried to tackle Sarah from behind, but the blood made her slide off as Sarah retaliated with a fierce kick to her chest. Scarlett got back to her feet and moved to attack again. Sarah fired once. The redhead spun and hit the ground, the bullet ripping through part of her head. Lycia leaped across the desks, with Regina just behind her. Sarah calmly fired four shots, one into Regina's chest that knocked her off her feet, and the other three into Lycia's torso. The bullet burned like hell, like acid or something, slowing sapping her strength and preventing her from healing herself. Regina struggled back to her feet. Lycia was laying on the ground, whimpering, completely incapacitated. "Don't die just yet, Lycia dear." Sarah called. "You have to watch me blow your daughter's brains all over this wall. Emma raised her hand, prepared to use magic but Regina stopped her.

"She'll kill Tash."

"Get up Lycia." Sarah commanded.

"Please, just let my daughter go, and we'll give you anything you want." Regina said.

"You'll give me your mate's head?"

"Mama." Natasha whispered, clearly terrified now. She was crying, looking down at Scarlett's broken and bloodied form. She didn't have much time either. Then it struck her, her children had super strength. Maybe not enough to overpower Sarah, but enough to free herself.

"Tash, sweetheart, clap for me." Regina said, looking from her daughter's eyes to the gun.

Sarah looked confused, but Tash understood. She immediately clapped her hands over the barrel of the gun, crushing it and dove out of the way as Sarah tried to fire. The gun exploded in her hand, blasting metal everywhere. Regina was about to kill Sarah when the crazy bitch pulled out a sword, no doubt made from enchanted metal as well and sliced open her arm. She was about to ignore the pain, but an arm suddenly appeared around Sarah's throat.

Anita growled. "How dare you lay a hand on my family? Hmm?" She threw herself backwards, dragging Sarah to the ground. Lucia, Bron and Hunter helped her drag the screaming woman outside.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her children. "Tash, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but we have to help Mom." Her daughter said.

Regina turned to Emma. "Pull the bullet out of my chest."

"What?!"

"I need to get it out so I can help Lycia!"

"Move, you big baby." Natasha growled. Regina bent down and Tash slid her fingers into her wound, but leaped back when she touched the bullet. "I can't touch it, it burns."

Regina looked at Emma. "Please, Lycia is dying, I have to help her."

Emma swallowed. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." Regina blinked several times. She was losing focus and blood.

"Hurry up!" Natasha screamed.

The bullet couldn't be retracted with magic and Emma ended up having to reach into the brunette's chest to remove the hurt like fucking hell and it took everything Regina had not to send Emma flying through the wall. It was bright silver and emitting some kind of light. Regina took a deep breath and immediately felt her strength return as she healed herself. "Lycia!" She magically placed the she-wolf on a table and assessed her wounds. Two bullets had entered her chest. One had went through her stomach, and the last through her shoulder. The she-wolf was barely conscious. Regina placed a protective ward around her hand and reached into her mate's chest. Lycia screamed, and the sound nearly broke her heart. Once the bullets were removed, she kissed Lycia's head, making sure that she would indeed live and went to heal Scarlett. The redhead was missing nearly half of her head and required a complex stream of magic to restore her to full health. By the time the healing was complete, Regina was exhausted, but she still had to check on the others. There was no telling how bad they were if Sarah managed to get past them. "Emma, come with me." She commanded and went outside, leaving Tash to watch over her mother. The Charmings followed.

The werewolf children had dug a massive pit and were holding a struggling Sarah against the ground, preparing to throw her in. Regina limped forward and grabbed the woman by her throat, lifting her into the air.

"Wait, please, stop. You're a hero, heroes don't kill." Sarah said.

"No, I'm not. And we're not going to kill you. Not yet anyway. You see, before all of this, I was the Evil Queen, death and torture were some of my specialties. I haven't taught my children any of those methods, but I love theirs. You will lay in this pit until the others are healed, and then, they can kill you. I wouldn't dream of robbing them of the pleasure." She tossed the woman into the hole, where she landed with a thud and groan of pain. "Stay here." She commanded to the kids, and raced home. Blood was everywhere. The blood of her family, her pack, was everywhere. "Ruby? Quinn? Seth?" She checked the living room and found Ruby laying motionless on the floor. She collapsed to her knees. "Ruby?!" She didn't stir and Regina quickly set about pulling out the bullets in her chest. Then she heard groaning. She made her way into the kitchen. Quinn was leaning against the wall, barely breathing. Seth was laying on the floor on his back with two swords sticking out of his chest.

"Ma?"

"Shush, don't try to talk." Regina commanded. Emma walked in after healing Ruby and looked over Quinn. The brunette kissed her son's forehead. He grabbed her hand as she grabbed onto the blade. The ward sizzled as she yanked out the blade. Seth screamed. "I'm so sorry. One more baby, okay? Just one more." She pulled out the last one and tossed it to the side. Emma pulled something out of Quinn and he immediately started coughing up blood.

"Scarlett, I have to find Scarlett." Seth said, trying to get up.

"Don't move!" Regina snapped. "She's okay."

"What happened to her?" He demanded.

"She was shot...in the head. But she's fine, I healed her." She stood up and leaned against the wall, shaking with relief. Everyone was okay, everyone was safe. A pair of arms wrapped around her and she buried her face into Ruby's slightly bloody neck.

"I should've heard her coming, or smelled her or something. She took out all three of us. I'm so sorry, Gina."

"It's not your fault. At least, everyone is okay."

"Did you kill her?" Ruby growled.

"Of course not. I didn't want to keep you guys from having fun too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

It took days for the werewolves to recover. During that time, Regina moved the pack out of the mansion and into the werewolves den. Lycia and Scarlett took the longest time to heal due to the extent of their injuries, but slowly things returned to normal. The kids kept Sarah fed and any weapons and the remnants of those that were destroyed, was taken and burned.

Regina was watching her mate walk off into the trees. She hadn't been the same since the attack and the brunette quickly stepped forward to follow. She could sense that Lycia was blocking her emotions through the Bond, and it hurt that the she-wolf refused to reveal what she felt, not even to her beloved. "Lycia, stop."

Lycia stopped and looked over her shoulder until Regina stepped in front of her. She raised an eyebrow questioningly and was definitely surprised when Regina grabbed her and kissed her with as much passion as she could. "Regina, I don't have time to make love to you in the woods right now." Lycia growled. "But I can persuaded." She moved in for another kiss but Regina put a finger over her lips.

"I know you're upset about the attack. I know you want justice, and I know you felt like you didn't do enough to protect the pack. You did everything you could and everyone is happy and safe. You are our pack leader and your attitude and emotions are reflected in those that follow you. Stop trying to hide yourself from me, we've been mated for 10 years, I know you as well as I know myself."

Lycia sighed. "You're absolutely right."

"Of course I am."

Both of them smiled and Lycia kissed her lips. "I do believe there was much more I could've done."

"And died in the process." Regina countered. "How would a heartless mother be able to raise 7 werewolf children?"

"I'm sorry I've been acting like a fool. I love you so much and I thought I was going to lose you."

"You'll never lose me. I'm a part of you, now and forever."

"Right again." Lycia smiled. "So, what do you have planned for Sarah?"

"A very painful and entertaining death, but there's a couple things I need to do first."

"What?"

"Well, number one, we need to make love effective immediately."

Lycia grinned. "As you command, your majesty."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina walked up the stairs to an apartment that she thought she'd never have to visit again. She knocked twice and took a step back. Emma answered it.

"Regina, how are you? Everything okay?"

"Everything is as good as can get after you've been shot in the chest with shotgun and almost died." Regina replied. "May I speak with your parents?"

"Yeah, come in."

She stepped inside, silently looking around the apartment that looked as though time had stood still for the past decade.

"Regina!" Snow said, walking into the room, followed closely by the others.

"Gina!" Neal ran past his mother to hug her.

"Hello, my young prince." Regina smiled.

"Can I go play with your children?"

"Perhaps later." Regina turned to Snow. "I need to ask a favor."

"Anything, we owe you quite a bit after all you've done to help Emma."

"The senior members of the pack are going out tonight, and I was wondering if you could just drop in on the kids while I was gone. Just to check in, they basically govern themselves."

"We could stay if you like, since Neal wants to play." Snow said.

"Please Gina?" Neal begged.

"That will be fine."

"What are you guys gonna do?" Emma asked.

"Get justice."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lycia lead the way into the woods, dragging a bound and blinded Sarah behind her. The others walked at her side, the moonlight casting giant shadows in their wake.  
"What are you gonna do to me?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Regina answered. "We thought about many different scenarios to play with. We could've shot you to death with a shotgun. We could have rammed two swords in your chest. Buried you alive, that would've been fun. Set you on fire...the list is endless. But only one thing seemed to have the most...meaning." She stopped and yanked the sack off Sarah's head and cut her loose. "We are wolves after all, and wolves like to hunt. So you see," She couldn't resist slipping back into her Evil Queen-like manner. From Lycia's watering chops and the desire singing through their bond, she could tell that she was going to be extremely busy tonight. "We are going to have our little fun, you know, hunt you until we get tired or you're barely alive, then we're going to turn you into an Alpha."

"What?" Sarah looked around in confusion.

"Yes, you see, you tried to kill me, my mate, my children and my best friends. That is basically a death wish to me, and I am happy to grant it." Regina said.

"But how does changing me into an Alpha-"

Regina placed a finger over her lips. "Sshh. Now, we're getting to the better part. Your beloved Alistair had been Sundered before he died, meaning he can't Run in the Eternal Forest, or whatever heaven is for Alphas. He was never honored as a true Alpha at his death, and you won't be either. The point is, he's human and you'll be an Alpha, so not even in the Afterlife will you be reunited with him."

"You bitch! You can't do this!"

"It's already been decided. You should have thought about this before you put a gun to my child's throat."

Sarah watched the werewolves shift and look at her with hungry eyes. Regina licking her lips terrified her into taking off running. The wolves waited a good 10 minutes before giving chase. They didn't want to end the fun too early.

xxxxxxxxx

Emma was amazed by Regina's children. They were so advanced for their ages, and all of them acted just like her. Especially Cara, who was basically her twin. After they'd finished playing a game with Neal, they were trying to teach Snow how to wolf vocalize.

"What is this for?" Charming asked.

"For the wolves who haven't turned yet who want to howl with the pack." Cara stated matter of factly.

"It sounds very beautiful, but obviously I can't do it." Snow said.

"You don't learn it, Miss White, you just do it."said Hunter.

Emma smiled, seeing that they had their own little hierarchy. Natasha was without a doubt the pack leader, with Anita and Red as her second in commands. Lucia was a bit of a lone wolf and the others simply followed Natasha's lead. Cara, being the youngest bossed everyone around, which was no surprise. Natasha started to sing and one by one, the others added in their own voices. They blended together perfectly and naturally, all of them perfectly in sync.

"That is amazing." Snow said after they'd finished.

"You should hear Mom and Ma, they sound great together." Anita said.

Emma glanced over at Henry, who was sulking as usual, but didn't say anything to him. They hadn't actually invited him to come, but she knew he just wanted to see Scarlett again, even though she was clearly with Seth. She understood his pain, but didn't think either one of them could go through getting their asses kicked by Alphas again.

The hatch suddenly opened and Quinn came in carrying a cake and pizza boxes. Ruby came after him with bottles of champagne and Scarlett and Seth came next with buckets of ice cream.

"Have they been good, Snow?" Ruby asked as her children nearly tackled her to the ground.

"Yes, they have." Snow stood up, prepared to leave.

"No, please stay." Quinn said. "Our pack leaders have decided to bury the hatchet, so we shall as well. We actually like Storybrooke, and it won't do us any good if we're fighting and avoiding each other the entire time we're here. So, eat, drink, and be merry. Have a little Alpha hospitality." He tossed a bottle at Charming and looked down at the kids. "Okay, one at a time." All of them rushed towards him. Emma and Ruby headed above ground to wait for Regina and Lycia.

"Where are they?" Emma asked.

"Probably having sex." Ruby said. "They have...a lot of sex." She answered, more to herself than to Emma, but not very quietly.

"Everything okay with the pack?"

"Wonderful."

"How's Granny?" Emma asked.

"Great. She's become a bit of a party animal. But otherwise, yeah, great."

A laughing Regina came into view. She was riding on Lycia's back and Lycia was chuckling.

"Are we late or something?" Regina asked.

"No, I just thought the two of you got... distracted." Ruby said.

"Oh we did, but we'll finish later. I need to see my babies." Regina grinned, heading down into the den. Ruby shook her head with a smile and followed. Lycia motioned for Emma to enter first and followed her back inside where the kids were chowing down and the adults were drinking. For a while, everything was going great, everyone was getting along and it would appear that the rift between the two families had been mended. That is, until, a very drunken Henry made the mistake of kissing Scarlett.

"Holy shit." Regina sighed.

Read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

Time seemed to stand still for a few seconds before Henry was sent flying through the air, smashing straight through a stone column. Seth landed a huge kick to his gut that undoubtedly broke a few ribs. Seth growled and moved to throw him again, but Scarlett placed a hand on his chest, grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled him outside, much to his confusion. The kids were silent for a moment, before laughing and cheering.

Regina smirked and rolled her eyes. She looked at her mate, who'd gone stick still. "Lycia?" Lycia had her ears pricked and her pupils were dilated. Her nose quivered as she tasted the air that had flowed in when Scarlett and Seth left. Quinn was in the same position. Regina smelled nothing new and she jumped when both of them raced outside. She exchanged looks with Ruby and quickly followed. Brother and sister sped through the forest and Regina and Ruby had to sprint to catch up at all. They nearly collided with Quinn as he suddenly stopped. Lycia took a step forward and howled low in her throat, calling someone. There was a soft answer and the bushes parted to reveal a large she-wolf. She was silver, the color of moonlight, with fierce green eyes.

"Lycia?" She growled, as though she hadn't used her voice in a long time.

"Tala? Is that you?" Lycia asked, her tail starting to wag.

"Lycia!"

"Tala!"

Both she-wolves launched themselves at one another, tails wagging and letting out happy yelps. Quinn soon joined in and Regina tilted her head as the wolves ran in circles, chasing each other like pups. She felt her bond singing with Lycia's pleasure and found herself growling. Lycia stopped immediately and walked towards her, ears laid back and tail low. She licked Regina's lip and Regina curled it in response.

"I think some introductions are in order." Ruby said, looking at Quinn.

"Oh, right. Regina, Ruby, this is Tala, an old friend of ours from the Enchanted Forest. She was in the neighboring pack. Tala, this is my mate, Ruby, and Cia's mate, Regina." Quinn said.

Tala stepped forward and politely lowered her head, but Regina noticed how her tail remained high in the air. She growled softly and Lycia kicked Tala, who immediately dropped her tail and looked sheepishly at the black she-wolf. "I'm sorry about that, force of habit." Tala quickly apologized. "It is an honor, to meet the mate of Lycia, and of Quinn."

Regina dipped her head. "It's an honor to another Alpha. If you don't mind my curiosity, but how are you here? I thought Lycia was the last of her kind."

"It's true many of us died during the Wars, but the rest that survived went into hiding." She looked at Lycia. "You aren't alone. We're reclaiming our old territories, rebuilding our world. Now that the threat is over, we can go home and start over."

xxxxxxxxx

"I wasn't done kicking his ass." Seth growled as Scarlett continued pulling him into the vault. She growled at him over her shoulder and he shut up. She opened the last door and pushed him inside and onto the bed. "Scar-" He couldn't even finish as she was suddenly on top of him, crashing their lips together, claiming his as her own.

"I told you were sexy when you get possessive." She gasped between kisses, angrily tearing off his shirt. "Do you think Regina will mind us borrowing her vault for the night?"

"Of course not. Are you s-" She shut him up and he happily resigned himself to her command for the night.

Almost three hours later, Seth laid contently on his back and Scarlett placed her head on his chest. She moved it around a few times, just the way she did almost every night and he frowned slightly until she went still, and he realized that she was looking for his heartbeat so she could hear it as she slept. A proud grin graced his lips and he pulled her closer.

xxxxxxxx

Regina watched in silence as Lycia and Quinn practically fawned over the newest addition to Storybrooke. Tala seemed like a nice person, mirroring Lycia in many aspects, but she was getting annoyed at her mate. She even had to almost close the bond so she could think straight. Ruby was listening intently as she described what was happening in the Enchanted Forest. Whatever enemy the Alphas had been fighting was now gone and the wolves were going to reclaim their lands. Which lead the former queen to wonder what exactly could nearly wipe out a powerful race such as the Alphas. The kids were all asleep and in bed and the Charmings had long since gone home, after Emma had to heal Henry's numerous injuries and internal bleeding, so the senior Alphas were free to speak freely. Tala looked remarkably like her wolf, slender and sleek with long silver hair and pale skin that really brought out her eyes. She was quite beautiful too, which only annoyed the former queen even more.

Regina turned and walked out of the den, shifting and taking off towards the cliff atop the cove. She wasn't sure why she was so annoyed, but she was and that bothered her just as much as Lycia. She had only just sat down when Lycia stepped out of the bushes from behind her. "What?"

"Are you mad at me?" Lycia asked, flattening her ears, sitting next to her.

"No." Regina sighed. "Irritated, but not mad."

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I was just happy to see Tala again."

Regina snorted.

Lycia growled. "You're not jealous, are you?"

"Of course not. I don't need to be jealous, you're mine. End of story." She replied, twitching an ear.

"Well then, why are you irritated?"

"I don't know."

"Quinn introduced her incorrectly. Tala is more than an old friend, she's our cousin." Lycia said, obviously hoping that will appease her mate.

"Then why didn't he say that?" Regina asked.

Lycia shrugged. "She's the daughter of our uncle and he and Bron didn't get along very well because of prey and stuff. We barely saw her except for like twice a year."

"Well you must have been good friends with her if she came all this way to bring you back with her."

"You think I'm going to go back with her? Regina, are you crazy?" Lycia snarled, furiously licking her ears. Regina growled and pushed her away. "I'm not going anywhere if you aren't going to be there, you should know that."

"So you're considering it?" Regina asked.

"I don't know. We couldn't if we wanted to, not with the kids stuck in their human forms. That'd be like suicide or something, taking them there with no defenses."

Regina raised an eyebrow, an action that she still managed to perform perfectly even in wolf form. Lycia nuzzled her neck, but she didn't return the gesture.

"What do I have to do to make you feel better?" She whimpered. "I don't like you being upset."

"I told you, I'm not upset. You can go back Tala, I'm staying here for tonight."

"Then I'll stay with you."

"Go, Lycia." Regina commanded.

"No." Lycia snapped.

Regina snarled and stalked off, fully aware of Lycia following. She took off into the forest as fast as she could go. Lycia tried to keep up, but it didn't take much for Regina to lose her. She made her way back to her old birthing den and climbed inside. Her preservation spell had worked and there was no damage to it. She sealed the entrance before she curled up and went to sleep.

"Regina!" Lycia's whimpering and scratching at her barrier awoke her from a rather peaceful sleep. "Regina! Please, let me in!" The she-wolf's cries were almost desperate. "Are you alright? I can't feel you! Regina!"

Regina sighed and shifted back into a human for a moment. She pulled out her phone. 10 missed calls from Lycia and 5 from Ruby. She decided to call Ruby and ignored her deranged mate.

"Regina, where the hell are you? Lycia is losing her fucking mind."

"She found me. I'm fine, I just wanted to be alone for the night. How are the kids?"

"Fine, just listening to Quinn and Tala tell stories."

"How about a morning hunt?"

"Sure, we bought the kids breakfast so they're good. I'll invite Scarlett and we can let the boys watch the kids."

"Great, now I have to fight my way out of this den. Meet me at the cove in 10."

"Got it."

"Regina!" Lycia roared, getting angry now.

Regina sighed and shifted back. "Step back so I can get out." She growled. Lycia took a single step back and waited. Regina sighed again and pulled herself out, only to be mauled with nuzzles and licks. Due to her closing the bond last night, she couldn't feel anything. It hadn't occurred to her that Lycia would get so upset over it. "Lycia, enough. I'm okay."

"Why did you close the bond? Do you know what that does to a wolf?!" Lycia demanded.

"I'm sorry. I was upset."

"You said you weren't upset!"

Regina sighed and said sincerely. "I really am sorry, baby. You know I would never try to hurt you in any way. I really don't know why I was so irritated last night. I guess I was a little jealous and did think you would leave."

"Why would you think that?! I've been with you for over 10 years. We have a family. Why would I leave my mate?" Lycia asked.

"They always do." Regina said softly. "I know you're my mate and that you love me. I just... lost it for a moment I guess."

"Well, don't ever lose it again." Lycia snapped, licking her cheek.

Regina nodded. "I have to go. The girls are waiting."

"You're going hunting?" Lycia asked, trotting behind her. "Can't I come too?"

"I thought you'd want to spend time with Tala."

"Or you didn't want to spend time with me." Lycia flattened her ears.

Regina sighed. "It's not that at all."

"What, you needed a break from me?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell, Regina?!" Lycia roared, surprising her mate. "Just tell me what is wrong and I'll fix it! I can't if you won't tell me. I don't want us to fight." She whimpered.

"I don't want to either." Regina sighed.

Lycia nuzzled her neck. "If this is what you want, then fine. I won't bother you." She started to walk off, but Regina couldn't have that. She quickly stepped in front of her mate.

"Lycia, please, don't be mad. I was just jealous I guess. Please, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"That's why you're upset? Is that it?" Lycia asked. "Are you still jealous then? You have nothing to be jealous about. Is it your wolf?"

Regina's wolf did feel a bit threatened by Tala's presence, but she wasn't sure why. She knew Lycia was hers alone, so she she didn't know what exactly had her feeling threatened. "I don't know."

Lycia sighed. "Well, when you find out, let me know." She turned and walked off, trotting across the field and into the trees.

Regina rolled her eyes and made her way to the cove.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked as she approached. "You look upset."

"It's just a little fight with Lycia."

"You and Lycia had a fight? Those are rare occasions. What happened?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not really sure myself." Regina said. "I suppose I was little upset about how Lycia was pandering to Tala, and my wolf felt threatened, and I just needed to get away I guess. But now Lycia is upset because I closed I the bond last night."

"Why?"

"Because I was already getting pissed with the way she was acting and all I could feel from her was pleasure and happiness and it was bothering me. Sure, I should've asked first, but I didn't. Anyways, she wants to know what's wrong, but I don't really know myself. I don't know why I feel this way."

"Perhaps it's because Tala is the only other Alpha you've actually felt threatened by. I mean, Bron and Quinn became family. Alistair and Connor were assholes and didn't really care about them." Ruby laughed. "It'd be funny if it turns out you're attracted to her."

"No, that wouldn't. Lycia would fucking kill me." Regina retorted.

"But have you considered it? I mean, don't you think it'd be better to know what the problem is rather than the both of you just being pissed for no reason?" Ruby asked.

"Let's just hunt already please. I'm starving. Where's Scarlett?"

"It's just us. Apparently, watching Seth fight turns her on and they overdid it last night. Poor thing couldn't even get out of bed reminds me how long it's been since Quinn and I had some alone time." Ruby smirked.

"You can have alone time whenever you want, you know we'll watch the kids." Regina said.

"Yeah, but it's better when we hold off for a while. Then Quinn could go for days."

"I would try that with Lycia but I'm pretty sure she'd just pin me down or something. Let's hunt, all of this talk of sex is making me hungrier."

xxxxxxxxx

Regina watched Ruby zig and zag behind the large buck that they'd managed to separate from a small herd. She took up the chase and Ruby pulled away to head it off. She put on a burst of speed and leaped, expecting to land on the back of her prey and bring it down. But she received a harsh kick to the face that completely rocked her and she hit the ground hard, plowing up dirt and rocks. "Son of a bitch!"

"Are you okay?" She felt a soft wet tongue lapping gingerly at her wound and she knew at once that it wasn't Lycia or Ruby. Tala was looking at her with concern. "Regina?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Regina stood up, grunting in pain as her body healed itself.

"I saw you. You're pretty damn fast." Tala flashed a wolfy grin.

"Fastest in our little pack."

"I'd hardly call 15 wolves a little pack." Tala laughed. "You almost have a clan. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Where did you come from?"

"I was hunting too. Heard a chase and thought I might get in on the action."

"Do all full blooded Alphas spend all their time in wolf form?" Regina asked.

"Usually, except in camp. In camp, you can take any form you wish. Why isn't the pack helping you? I would think the Alpha female would never be alone."

"Oh I'm not the Alpha. Lycia is. I'm just her mate."

"Just her mate?" Tala asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm not the alpha, what's it supposed to mean?" Regina replied.

"An alpha's mate is just as important as the alpha themselves. They are the alpha's other half, what the alpha needs to be the perfect leader."

"I never thought about it that way." Regina said thoughtfully.

"Lycia probably didn't feel the need to teach you since you weren't in the Enchanted Forest with the rest of our kind. If you would like, I could teach you how to hunt without getting kicked in the face." Tala grinned again and wagged her tail.

"I know how to hunt. The stupid thing just caught me off guard is all."

Tala chuckled. "Right, that's what it was. Come on, Ruby might've brought it down."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the silver she-wolf before following. They raced along the trail the buck had made and found that Ruby had it cornered against a thick tree but it had its head lowered and was keeping her at bay with his antlers.

Tala leaped clear over it and landed cleanly on its back, biting into the back of its neck and broke it with a sharp twist of her own. "Remind me again why you decided to hunt a fully grown and completely healthy male deer?"

"The old ones are stringy and I feel like I'll get sick if we hunt the sick ones." Regina answered, happily digging into the meal. Ruby wagged her tail and joined her. They both moved to the side to allow Tala to eat as well.

"So, Lycia said that you were her cousin." Regina said as the three lounged beneath the shade after devouring the entire deer.

"I am." Tala said, licking her bloody chops. "We were friends when we could see each other, but that was rarely. Both of our fathers were training me and Lycia to take over the packs and they wanted us to be bitter enemies."

"So you snuck away to see each other?" Ruby asked.

"No, we met at the Festival. All of the Alpha packs would meet twice a year, once in the forest and once on the plains. Each time would be to celebrate harmony between our people. Once there, all past transgressions are forgotten, and it's all about friendships and relations between the packs."

"That sounds fun." Regina commented, rolling onto her side next to Ruby.

"It was." Tala nodded. "You both have beautiful children." She said after a while.

"Thank you. You never had a mate?" Ruby asked.

"I mated, I have two girls. But I've never felt the Bond, not like you."

"Then why did you leave them?" Regina asked, sitting back up. It took a bit of effort with her now swollen belly, but she managed it.

"I didn't. I went to sleep one night and woke up here."

"Exactly where here?"

"In a cave near a cove."

"The cove?" Ruby muttered. "You think there's a portal or something in there?"

"There has to be. We should tell Lycia...once I'm done digesting." Regina said, rolling back onto her side. Tala chuckled and collapsed onto her side as well for a nap. Regina decided to open the bond again and was nearly overwhelmed by the relief and happiness that immediately began pouring off of her mate. It soon stopped and was replaced by worry that Regina felt bad for. She hadn't meant to upset her mate so much and it made her cringe to realize just how much pain she'd put her through by closing off the bond between them.

After a quick nap, the Alphas walked back to the werewolves den and found the kids playing outside. They immediately attacked their mothers with hugs and Regina gave each of them licks of happiness, before turning to Lycia. "We need to talk."

Lycia nodded, she shifted back and they went for a walk. "Are you alright, Beautiful One?" Her mate asked.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Can we just forget about this whole mess? I hate fighting with you." Regina stopped to face her.

"Of course." Lycia said."I hate fighting with you too." She quickly the brunette in for a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina smiled and kissed her lips.

"Smells like you had a good hunt." Lycia grinned. Regina immediately covered her mouth and she took it back down. "Your breath doesn't stink, love. You just smell like a deer."

"Well I did. Tala helped me and Ruby bring down a buck. It was good. We talked for a little bit too and she told some stuff about Alphas."

"Oh yeah?" Lycia asked, looking a bit guarded.

"It's nothing bad or anything. She just told us about a festival."

"Oh that, yeah. The Packs would meet in the forest when the caribou is plentiful, and on the plains when they flood, the best times to hunt. There's plenty of food, no reason to hate each other, it's like all the packs are one giant pack." Lycia explained. "It's wonderful. I wish you could've seen it."

"Me too." Regina said. "I don't know why I was jealous, Tala is great. She told me even more stuff about us being mates too." She paused, seeing the look on Lycia's face and thought that maybe this wasn't the best conversation topic. Especially when Lycia started growling. "Baby?"

"I want to scent mark you." Lycia growled suddenly.

"I thought you were friends with Tala."

"I am, but before anything, she is an Alpha. And she's a dominant female and to be perfectly honest, I don't think I like her around you too much."

"You're being ridiculous." Regina scoffed.

"She most certainly is." Tala said, appearing next to Regina. She looked at Lycia. "Cia, is this why you've been so weird? You know if I wanted Regina, I would've made my intentions perfectly clear. I'm not the type to play coy. Will that put your fears at rest?"

"I don't have any fear towards you. I don't fear anything." Lycia growled, eyes flashing gold.

"Oh yeah?" Tala smirked, her eyes glowing as well.

"Is that a challenge?"

Regina sighed as both women shifted and began attacking one another.

"What the hell?" Ruby said, coming out of the bushes.

"I don't know. I don't care. I'm done trying to figure it out. Me and Lycia are good. Everything else, screw it. Let's go check out the cave."

xxxxxxxx

"I don't have time to deal with the fucked up relationships of werewolves." Regina said as she and Ruby returned after checking out the cave. She looked up as Tala approached, looking smug, as though she'd won something. She walked right up to Regina and Ruby and looped her arms through theirs.

"Shall we take a walk dears? The children are with their older sister and brother and Lycia and Quinn are busy licking their wounds." She steered the two women away from the den and towards town, to Regina's garden and her tree.

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked, sitting down beneath it.

"I won a night with you two lovely ladies." Tala smirked proudly, laying on her back in front of her.

"What?" Ruby said.

"Lycia and Quinn have lost their touch a bit when it comes to fighting, I'm afraid and I defeated them both. In doing so, I get you two all to myself for the night."

"I find that hard to believe." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I just like pissing Lycia off. We used to do it all the time and it's so much fun." She held out her hand to Regina. Regina looked confused before hesitantly placing her hand in Tala's. There was an instant streak of rage that passed through the bond and Regina knew that Lycia was watching. Tala examined her nails. "You paint your fingernails? I've never seen that before. Do your claws turn colors when you shift?"  
"I don't know, I never really noticed before." Regina said, smiling at how fascinated she seemed to be with her nails. "Why is Lycia so angry with you? So, you beat her, but does she honestly believe that I would cheat on her?"

"Well, she's **your** mate, isn't she?" Tala smirked, glancing up. She pressed one of Regina's knuckles and the brunette jumped when a claw slid out just beneath her nail. "Didn't know you could do that, did you?"

"No, how did you do that?" Regina asked. Ruby leaned over her shoulder as Tala instructed them both how to do it.

"There's so much you guys don't know. Also, to answer your question from earlier. You can Bond with more than one person at a time. It's uncommon, but not as much as you'd think. She probably feels threatened because we hunted together earlier. But I'm pretty sure you already know how jealous and possessive we Alphas are."

"That's amusing." Regina smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I was actually jealous of you when you got here. But that was before I found out you were cousins."

"So, why did you fight Quinn again?" Ruby asked.

Tala shrugged.

"Could you teach me how to fight, before you go back that is?" Regina asked.

"Sure. We can start whenever you like. I'm in no hurry."

"Thought you had kids." Ruby said.

"They're fully grown and are looking for their own packs now."

"So, you don't have one yourself?"

"No."

"Well then, welcome to ours." Regina grinned. Tala took her hand and kissed it, eliciting another bout of rage from Lycia. "But you have to stop pissing off Lycia since I'm the one who's gonna pay for it tonight. Speaking of whom, I still need to talk about the portal."

"Good luck with that." Ruby and Tala snickered.

"I...hate the both of you." Regina stood up and made her way into the forest towards the vault. She could hear her mate following, and she knew what was coming. She left the door open and made her way into one of the rooms. Seth and Scarlett's scents were almost nonexistent at this point. Regina turned to face a very pissed looking Lycia. "Please don't kill me."

xxxxxxxxx

Regina had never been so sore in her entire life. Lycia had spent hours, making good of her werewolf stamina to stretch out her scent marking and lovemaking all night. She was covered in marks, from both teeth and claws and there might even have been a few bruises. As soon as she was done, Lycia had rolled over and turned her back to Regina in attempt to show her anger to her mate, but that didn't last long. She rolled back over only a minute later and pulled Regina as close as possible.

"You are mine. Do not forget that."

"I know, Lycia. You don't need to be so possessive. I know I am yours."

"Where did you go, when Tala and I were fighting?"

"To go see the portal she came through. It had dispersed by then, but the marks were still there."

"You invited her into the pack?" Lycia growled deeply.

"Did I need your permission for that, alpha female?" Regina asked sassily, growling herself.

"No, but Tala is an alpha herself. And I don't like her challenging me. Especially not just so she could be with you to piss me off. She could find her own pack."

Regina rolled her eyes. "She's staying, Lycia. She's going to teach me to fight as an Alpha and the kids like listening to her stories. Besides, she can't leave anyway without opening another portal."

"But Regina-"

"No buts. This discussion is over. Unless you want to challenge me, alpha female?" Regina said, raising an eyebrow at her mate.

"I would beat you."

"And yet you lost against Tala."

"She's really starting to piss me off." Lycia growled. "Look, I don't want her to put ideas in your head, and I don't-"

"Want her to Bond with me?" Regina asked.

"She told you about that, huh? You know what, yeah." Lycia angrily stood up. "I don't want her anywhere near you, because as much I love her and she is family, I would fucking rip her apart if she tried to take you away from me. And you know for a fact that I don't like to share. You are mine, and mine alone! I will destroy everything and everyone to keep you by my side and my side only. The gods themselves would run!" Lycia went quiet, panting and angry and Regina couldn't help but laugh.

"You would fight the gods for me?" She asked, rising off the bed.

"Nothing and no one would stand against me." Lycia said with conviction.

"Then why are you jealous?" Regina wrapped her arms around her wolf queen. Lycia slammed their lips together and started kissing her with renewed fell backwards onto the bed, wrapped in each other's embrace. Regina broke the kiss and leaned her head back, offering her neck to be marked. Lycia didn't even hesitate to bite into it, reclaiming what was, and would always be, hers.

Read and Review!


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning, Lycia was the first to awake. Rather than wake her mate, she slipped out and walked out of the vault to sit on the steps. She heard Seth's footsteps a minute before he arrived.

"Hey Mom, everyone's been looking for you guys. You look upset." He looked at his mother with concern and sat next to her. "Are you and Ma still fighting?"

"I don't know what the hell we're doing, to be perfectly honest. It's like we can't get on the same page."

"This is because of Tala?" Seth asked. "You know Ma loves you to death."

"You don't get it, Little One. Regina is...perfect. Whether she knows it or not, she is the perfect mate for an Alpha. She looks like a goddess, sings like an angel , she's the smartest person I know, a wonderful mother, excellent leader, and on top of that, she can strategically produce enough pups to create her own fucking pack. If we were back in the Enchanted Forest, I'd probably be dead right now because every wolf would want her, and killing me would make her that much more accessible. She is perfection, and she doesn't even know it. But Tala does. Whether she's just doing it to piss me off or she's serious about bonding with Regina, doesn't matter. She knows, and I can't lose Regina, especially not to her."

"And you won't." Seth said with confidence. "You and Ma are made for each other. Anyone could see that."

"It's not just Tala and Regina. Tala is an alpha female, she can't follow orders or instructions because she was taught from birth to be the one giving them. She is a threat to me and I don't like her challenging me after every decision I make. I still can't believe Regina let her into the fucking pack."

"Maybe it's because you and Ma are looking at the same person, but seeing completely different things. You see a conniving arrogant bitch who wants to dethrone you. Meanwhile, she sees a wolf without a pack and no way to get home. You have to remember that Ma doesn't see the world the way you do. She knows pain and loss and suffering in ways we can't even imagine. We've been through things that she doesn't even want to hear about because it's so bad. The both of you might need to take another look at each other."

Lycia sighed. "We already told each other our life histories." She growled and buried her face in her hands. "I don't how to fix this...other than to kill Tala. But that would probably make things worse."

"Just a little bit." Seth said with a smirk. "Maybe you should challenge her?" He murmured thoughtfully. "Force her to submit to you."

"I would, but the Beautiful One might get even more upset."

Seth shrugged. "Then talk to her, Mom. No sex, no scent marking, no marking your territory. Just...talk."

"I suppose it might work." Lycia sighed. "I'll give it a try. Thank you, Little One. I should go do it now. Tell everyone we're fine and we'll be home soon."

Seth nodded and stood up. "Good luck."

"Thank you. I'll need it." Lycia took a deep breath and went back into the vault. She heard Regina sigh and the click of a phone as she hung up the call. "Regina?" She stepped back into the bedroom. Regina was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall and covering her chest with a fur. She looked like she may have been crying. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Regina said, holding the phone against her chest. "Can we...can we talk about something?"

Lycia quickly nodded and climbed into the bed, sitting next to her and stretching out her legs. "What did you want to talk about?"

Regina ran her fingers through her hair. "You...mean everything to me. You gifted me with something that I thought I would never have: a family, love, a future. I love you more than anything. The truth is, I am nothing without you. Because of you and everything you've done for me, I wake up with a smile, in a loving embrace, and the desire to start a wonderful day that I get to spend with my children and my mate. I'm sorry for the stupid way I've been acting. You are the alpha female, and whatever you want to do with Tala, then do it. I trust your decision. I trust you. I just hope you can forgive me."

Lycia looked at her, waiting to see if there was more. She said nothing, just pulled Regina into her arms and let her feel her emotions through the bond. She didn't need to speak for Regina to feel what she felt in her heart. Regina sniffed and kissed her cheek. "There is nothing to forgive, Beautiful One. There are times that I forget that you were a queen before all of this. You are a dominant female, through and through. And there are times that I treat you more like just my mate than my partner, and for that, I am sorry."

Regina buried her face in her mate's neck and sighed in contentment. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet." Lycia sighed, gently stroking her back.

"Do you think she will really try to take over the pack? I mean, even if she does win against you, it's not like we'll do anything she says anyway."

Lycia tilted her head and sat up straighter. Regina leaned away from her, looking at her with interest. "Have you ever watched a nature show on tv? A wolf documentary?"

"Yes. Henry went through a zoologist thing phase when he was sure he knew everything about animals. But what does that have to do with anything?" Regina looked her mate in the eye.

"Alphas are just like that. Everything you see on tv, is just like us. All the petty squabbles, the battles, the hierarchy, everything. Before we are people, we are animals, beasts, brutes. Intelligent ones, yes, but that only makes things worse. We are wolves, and wolves are deadly, cold and calculating. Combine that with the arrogance of Man, and you are seeing a very different, very dangerous new creature. That is what living with my people is like. Just imagine those wolves 10 times stronger, bigger, faster and smarter." She paused so Regina could soak all of this in. "The packs, they train their young to be fierce and ruthless. You either learn fast...or you die. Me and Tala were chosen by our packs to one day lead them, and that made us enemies. Regardless of blood ties and friendships, loyalty to the pack is everything. If you cannot trust your brothers and sisters, those you Run and hunt and fight beside, then you can trust no one. Me and Tala were born into a time of war, so you can imagine how we were raised."

"Do you mean the Ogre wars?" Regina asked.

"Yes and no. Those wars lead to the one that nearly destroyed our race." She looked around for something to show her what she meant. "Come with me." Lycia pulled her mate outside. Regina magically dressed herself in a soft white dress and watched as Lycia made a tall mound in the dirt and four large circles around it, each broken into 8 parts. "This isn't exactly drawn to scale, there were hundreds of Alpha packs, but this'll do." Regina nodded with a smile and pulled her knees to her chest to watch her mate intensely. "Okay, this mound are the mountains, the center of the pack territories. Closest to these are the larger, older packs. The strongest of us and, therefore have the best cut of the prey. The territories further in were more plentiful. Now, the ones on the outer edges, were weak and struggling packs, those newly formed or sometimes dying out packs. The ogres attacked the outer ring, and this, sent a shockwave up the Alpha system." She made marks in the left side of the outer rings. "The ogres moved inward. We fought them back, and had completely wiped them out of our lands in under two years."

"But something else happened." Regina surmised, scratching her chin, and looking over the diagram.

"One of the packs. They called themselves the Royal pack, numbering almost 100 strong. Their alphas were legends, and instrumental in retaking our lands from the ogres. They decided to turn on us, joined up with two other asskissing packs and attacked us all. Thus began the wolf wars."

"What the hell?! Why did they attack you?" Regina exclaimed.

"No one knows, but they wanted blood. They took no prisoners. Some say they were sick and went mad. Others believe they were being controlled by an evil sorcerer. Some believe they were greedy and wanted to take over all of the packs. So yeah, Alphas are cool, but stupid and we ended up almost destroying ourselves. But I forgot the point I was trying to make with this."

"So, Natasha, your mother..." Regina said softly.

Lycia sat down in the dirt and smiled sadly. "She killed both Alphas of the Royal pack. She was a beast. But she died from her wounds." The she-wolf's eyes darkened and her shoulders slumped.

"Tell me you weren't there." Regina whispered. When Lycia said nothing, she got up to sit next to her and pulled her into her arms. Lycia was too good a person to deal with the pain of watching both of her parents die. She'd actually kinda killed both of hers, but Lycia didn't deserve that pain. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Lycia sighed. She pulled her mate even closer. "You are my everything too, Regina. And I'm going to challenge Tala for the final time tonight. She will not beat me again."

Regina smiled at her proud wolf, but saw her frowning, trembling even. "I would think you would be happy about that."

"It wasn't the fact that she beat me that upset me. Quinn wasn't my only brother and certainly not the biggest. I've lost many times before...it's the way she did it. It was...disrespectful."

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

Lycia stood up and shifted, turning her back to her mate and revealing the ugly marks at the base of her tail.

"Did she- I'm gonna kick her ass for this!" Regina roared, hesitantly touching them. "Does it hurt?"

"No, it's an eviction scar. She was making a statement. It's the way she was taught."

"You keep emphasizing her childhood, but all I can see is a bitch who should've thought twice before she put her claws on my fucking mate." Regina hissed. Tala was going to pay for this. Now. She shifted and took off into the woods.

"Regina, wait!" Lycia took off after her, but she was on a mission and quickly left her in the dust.

Regina found Tala watching the children as they ran around the den, playing catch with a ball. "Tala!"

Tala turned just in time to be slammed into the ground. She immediately shifted as well and tried to retaliate, but was clearly confused. She backed away with a slight whimper. "Regina, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you marking my mate as though she is a fucking omega!" Regina roared. The kids stopped playing and the other pack members arose from the den to see what all the commotion was about. Lycia stepped out of the bushes, looking between her mate and her cousin. "Lycia is the alpha female of this pack, and you will respect her. Or you're going to have to deal with me." Regina growled, surprising everyone, even her mate.

"Oh yeah? You said it yourself, you're just her mate." Tala goaded. "A true pack leader would never allow their mate to feel such a way. You have no idea how valuable you are, how perfect a pack leader you would be." Tala said, circling her. "Lycia seems to have forgotten her training. You have no idea how much of a force you would be if you were truly taught to be an Alpha. Someone of your strength and resilience would be unstoppable."

"Thank you, but any force that I become, I will have my mate by my side." Tala looked like she was about to reply, but didn't get the chance to before Regina's jaws closed around the base of her tail and the brunette furiously began shaking her head. Tala screamed and whimpered and tried to run, but Regina was relentless and ruthless, and she was not going to let go. Tala rolled and tried to kick at her, but she was locked in too tight. She went into a frenzy to mark this wolf that had dared touch her mate. A well placed shot from Tala broke her grip and knocked her backwards. Tala turned with teeth bared and a noticeable limp. Lycia had never taught Regina to fight as a wolf, there hadn't really been a need, but she knew the most important things. Protect your belly and your neck, and do not go down. If you go down, you die.

"You sure you want to do this, Regina?" Tala asked. "I don't back down. And your little mate can't tag in-" Regina smacked her hard enough to hurt her own paw and growled. Tala licked blood from the edge of her lip. "Alright then."

Regina sensed worry and fear coming from the bond. It was quickly replaced by overwhelming pride and she glanced at her mate. Lycia clearly wanted to leap to her defense, but she understood that this was Regina's fight, and as the challenger, she would have to fight alone.

"Be careful." She whispered.

Regina turned back to Tala and got ready to fight.

"How about I go easy on you? I win, I get another night with you." Tala continued to goad.

Regina said nothing. She waited for her to make the first move, which unexpectedly turned out to be a full out charge. She dodged to the left, but Tala turned in an instant and leaped onto her back, dragging her to the ground. Regina struggled to roll over and get back to her feet. Tala remained on top of her, fighting off her claws and teeth with ease. Lycia and the others started roaring and howling. They were getting excited and offering encouragement to their alpha. Regina kicked Tala in the stomach as hard as she could, and sent her flying. She got back to her feet and roared angrily. Tala charged again and Regina ran at her as well, shifting back into a human at the last second and punching her hard enough to rock her. She dove beneath Tala and hooked her arms around her. Tala rolled repeatedly, snapping her jaws to get at Regina, but unable to reach her. Regina squeezed hard until she felt the breath leave Tala and a few bones break before tossing her to the side and quickly shifting back. Tala whimpered as her bones automatically reset and turned to attack again...but Regina wasn't there. She looked around and noticed everyone else looking up in awe. She looked up as well to see Regina sailing overhead and landed behind her to immediately go for the wound at the base of her tail again, viciously tearing at it until Tala rolled onto her back in submission. But Regina didn't want submission.

"Run away, and don't let me see you again for the rest of the day. And don't ever touch Lycia again."

Tala nodded and raced off as best as she could with her wounds.

Regina sighed and turned to look at her mate. She flattened her ears and walked slowly towards her.

"Are you hurt?" Lycia asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm fine, might've pulled a muscle or two. I think I need to work out more . What's wrong with you?" Regina looked at her mate critically before she was suddenly tackled by Seth and Ruby.

"That was amazing!"

"I've never seen you fight like that!"

"Our moms are so badass!" Anita screamed as all the kids swarmed Regina with hugs and kisses. Regina laughed and accepted the excited praise with a wagging tail. There would definitely be a celebration tonight.

"We should have a barbecue. Me and Cia can show you how to cook, Gina." Quinn said.

"We'll set up the pit for it." Scarlett agreed.

"Can we have it at the mansion? Not that the den isn't cool, but the mansion has apples." Cara said.

Regina smiled as they set about making the barbecue happen and turned back to her mate, who hadn't moved from her spot and was still shaking. "Lycia, what's wrong? I'm sorry if I lost it, I was just angry. Please, tell me what's wrong." Regina pleaded, licking Lycia's lip. She was shocked with the bond was suddenly flooded with happiness, pride and love. Lycia assaulted her with licks and nuzzles and she purred happily.

"I love you so much, Regina. You are perfect, in every way. I have never seen a wolf fight by switching forms. That was brilliant. You're so amazing. Please, we need to leave, just for a few minutes." Lycia said.

"Is something wrong?" Regina shifted back and poofed them back to the vault. Lycia shifted as well.

"Will you mark me, Regina? Please?"

Regina had never seen her mate so submissive before. She lay down on the bed, looking expectantly at her mate. Regina climbed over top of her, watching as Lycia turned her head, waiting. "You want me to make love to you? To take you? To mark you?"

"I'm yours." Lycia said softly, sending pleasure and desire streaking through the bond.

Regina grinned. "If I knew that fighting Tala would turn you on so much, I would've done it sooner." She leaned down and bit into her mate's neck. Lycia moaned in response and Regina pulled her head back to kiss her.

"Hmm, perfection." Lycia purred.

Xxxxxxxxx

By the time they returned to the mansion, the others had set up a long row of pit fires in the backyard of the mansion, where a dozen different meats were already roasting, dripping with succulent juices and filling the air with mouthwatering deliciousness. Regina and Lycia walked up hand in hand. Lycia was a bit touchy feely, not unexpectedly. The kids rushed to greet their mothers and Regina looked up as Neal approached.

"Can I stay for the barbecue too, Gina?"

"Of course, little prince." Regina smiled. "Now go play." He grinned and ran to go climb her tree with Hunter and Lucia.

"I love you, Regina." Lycia said softly to her mate.

"I love you too." Regina purred.

"About the portal..."

"You want to go, don't you?"

"I do, sort of. It depends on you guys of course. I would never leave you or our little pups. Perhaps we could, you know in a few years, when they've shifted and stuff and they can hunt and fight. But it is up to you of course."

Regina smiled and kissed her cheek. "That sounds like a worthy adventure."

"Really?" Lycia asked. "What if the portal isn't there then?"

"Then we'll make one. I would give you the world if I could."

"I would give you the universe."

"Are you trying to outdo me?" Regina smirked.

Lycia only grinned.

They celebrated Regina's win with a night of victorious eating, drinking and Running. Lycia polished it off with a long night of lovemaking. However, it was around 3 in the morning when Regina slipped out of the house and made her way down to the cave at the cove. Tala was curled up in a makeshift nest and jumped when she approached with the large tray of food that she'd managed to save.

"Regina?"

"It's me. I brought you something to eat, just in case you couldn't hunt that well. Are you mad about today?"

"No, I completely deserved it. Im really sorry about...everything. Your first impression of me must be terrible." Tala said, happily accepting the food and tearing into it.

"Don't even worry about it. Look, you can still stay in the pack if you want. Lycia said it was okay."

"Really? Why?"

"Because we both know what it's like not to have one."

"Thank you." Tala looked down. "I don't know what to say."

"Just mind that Lycia is the alpha."

Tala nodded and rose to hug the brunette. "I will, and thank you again."

"Good, when day breaks, meet us at the town line so we can see if you can cross. We're leaving Storybrooke and going back home."

Read and review!

A/N: Well, my lovelies the Beautiful One is coming to a close. There will only be a few chapters for this, but don't expect the story to be over just yet. More than likely, it will continue on as a new story once they officially go to the Enchanted Forest. They will eventually go, but first, some Alpha fluffiness! As always please review!


	24. Chapter 24

Since Tala was not a victim of either of the curses, she could leave Storybrooke without losing her memories. She was welcomed into the pack once again, showing that there were no hard feelings for the fight. The kids started packing and they decided to leave the day after tomorrow. It gave them enough time to say goodbye and to get ready to go home. But there was one thing, Regina had forgotten to do since her return to Storybrooke. Before she could leave, she absolutely had to visit a certain merry band of thieves. She and Seth headed out to the camp and was immediately greeted by a familiar face.

"Gina!" Was the only warning she received before she was engulfed by a pair of large arms. She laughed as Roland practically crushed her to his chest. He had grown quite big since the last time she'd seen him. He had to be at least 17 now and he was just as cute- just as handsome-as when she'd left.

"Hello to you too Roland." Regina smiled.

He grinned in return before looking up at her companion. "Is that Seth?"

"The one and only, man." Seth grinned as well as the two hugged like brothers and clasped each other on the back.

"You mean to tell me that you guys have been in Storybrooke all this time and you never thought to come see us? You know we don't get much news out here." Roland said.

"Which leads me to ask, why are you still living in the woods?" Regina asked.

Roland shrugged. "You know Dad. Old habits die hard."

"Speaking of whom." They turned as Robin approached. "Well, if it isn't the Queen? Hello Regina."

"Hello Robin." Regina smiled. He didn't look to have aged much in the last decade. Probably due to after effects from the curse.

"You look lovely as always."

"Naturally." Regina smirked. "And how have you been?"

"Wonderful. And you?"

"No complaints."

"Why don't you come see the pack? Scarlett would love to see you again." Seth suggested. "And you can meet my brothers and sisters and Ruby's pups."

"Lycia had more children?" Robin asked.

"Technically yes, but it was Regina who actually had them." Seth said. "Anyways, they'd love you. We're only in town a couple more days and we're having a huge dinner tonight. You should come, it's gonna be awesome."

"I feel like all we've done since we got here is have giant cookouts." Regina said.

Seth grinned. "Well, we have."

"Sure, that sounds awesome." Roland said. "Hey Seth, come check this out. I made a crossbow."

"Really? How much power does it have?"

The two walked off back to the Merry Men's camp, talking excitedly.

Regina and Robin shook their heads and smiled and Regina frowned when her phone rang. "Lycia, I just left you ten minutes ago."

"Yes, but I need you to come back to the vault immediately."

"10 times wasn't enough for you?"

"Look, I knocked something down and I don't think it's supposed to be smoking."

"Shit!" She hung up and looked at Robin. "I uh, have to go. See you tonight?"

"Sure."

She nodded and poofed herself to the vault, already dreading what her mate had done. "Lycia?" She couldn't see any smoke. The sight of her naked mate however told her all she needed to know. "So, what did you knock down?"

"Oh, I lied about that." Lycia smirked and pulled her in for a heart stopping kiss. "I needed to get you here as soon as possible. You have a very bad tendency for teasing so I wanted ensure you didn't do that."

"Lycia, baby, come on." Regina whined. "You're trying to kill me."

Lycia paused. "Do you not want to?"

"Fuck yeah I do." Regina growled. She surprised her mate by picking her up and carrying her into the back and slamming her onto the bed. She magically made her clothes disappear and quickly crawled over top of Lycia, locking their lips together in a passionate embrace. Her she-wolf's tongue invaded her mouth and she moaned as it brushed against her own. She dug her hands into Lycia's hair and Lycia responded by grabbing her ass and squeezing it hard.

"Gods, Regina." Lycia gasped. She rolled them over so she was on top and looked down at her beautiful mate. "I love you."

"I love you too." Regina smiled, before yanking her head back down for a kiss.

xxxxxxxx

Their lovemaking didn't last too long, but afterwards neither could find the desire to move, so they simply cuddled beneath the furs.

"Hey, Regina." Lycia said.

"Yeah?" Regina asked, her head buried in her mate's neck.

"Do I...excite you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina growled.

"I mean, you never get all horny and stuff like i do. At this point, I don't think I could function if we don't have sex at least 3 times a day. But it never seems to bother you."

"Of course you excite me." Regina turned to face her. "I guess I'm just better at controlling it. You drive me crazy, you know that."

"Do I...smother you?'

"No. You are perfect. Absolutely perfect." Regina kissed her neck. "The truth is, Lycia, I want you every second of every day. Whenever I'm at work, I just think about you naked, and that gets me through. Because I know that a horny wolf queen is waiting for me when I get home."

Lycia smiled, blushing slightly. "I always wondered why the bond felt so weird sometimes."

"That's probably when I'm trying **not** to think about you. I have to get work done sometime. That's when you don't help at all." She grinned. "I can't tell you how many times I've sat in meetings just thinking of you laying naked across my desk."

"Well that's good then." Lycia leaned forward for a kiss. "I love you, Regina."

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxx

The wolves returned to the mansion to find that the backyard had been turned into a massive festival, and Regina's tree had been strung with lights and lanterns. The kids were running around and playing with a ball. Seth and Roland were deep in conversation with Scarlett. Quinn, Ruby and Tala were dancing and laughing, and the air was filled with the smells of roasting meat.

Regina was surprised when the Charmings showed up with Robin and Neal immediately ran to give her a hug before racing off to play with the kids. Lucia, however, returned and whispered something into Lycia's ear. Lycia immediately grinned and nodded.

"What was that about?" Regina asked.

"You'll find out soon."

Regina narrowed her eyes, but ultimately shrugged it off and greeted the guests. The evening was a wonderful ending to their stay in Storybrooke and the former queen actually enjoyed herself in the company of those she'd once hated and despised. She turned her head from talking to Roland as Lycia rose to her feet.

"Everyone, may I have your attention?" She smirked and glanced at Lucia. "As you all know, we will be leaving Storybrooke shortly, but before that can be done, we must do one last thing. Prince Neal, please step forward." She smiled as the slightly nervous boy walked towards her. "As the alpha of this pack, I would like to make you...an honorary wolf, a member of our pack, one of our brothers beneath the moon."

Neal's jaw dropped. "Y-yes, please." He said excitedly.

Lycia signaled to Seth, who brought forward a necklace with a symbol of the moon pendant. She took it and placed it around his neck. "With this, you join a powerful brotherhood...and sisterhood, but whatever. You have our support and should you ever need help in anything, know that an Alpha werewolf pack is on their way. All you have to do is call." She smiled and was shocked when Neal threw his arms around her neck.

The kids quickly surrounded them and both disappeared beneath 10 werewolf children.

"That was nice of you, Regina." Emma said.

"I had no part in it." Regina replied. "But it is fitting." She smiled.

"So, who's the other werewolf?" She gestured towards Tala. "Where'd she come from?"

"She came from the Enchanted Forest." Regina answered, nonchalantly.

"What?!" Charming and Snow said.

She rolled her eyes. "I do believe I spoke quite clearly."

"Are you serious? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it was none of your damn business. Besides, the portal she used to come here isn't even open anymore and she doesn't know how to open it again." Regina smiled as Lycia approached with a glass of wine.

"For her majesty."

"Thank you. That was sweet, what you did for Neal."

"It was the kids idea." She shrugged.

"There is a portal that could take us home?" Snow demanded.  
"A portal could take you anywhere you wanted." Lycia frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"She came through one. Where?" She nodded at Tala.

Lycia sighed and looked at Regina. "What? They asked a question, I answered it." The brunette said.

Lycia kissed her lips. "Yeah, sure. It was out in cave on the cove. But it's not open anymore." She looked up at her large family, her beautiful children, her brother and his mate, her cousin. And her beautiful mate. She couldn't have been more proud of her family, more happy than she'd ever been. She turned to Regina and frowned upon seeing the woman staring off into space. Her eyes suddenly started glowing white. "Regina?"

Regina started shaking. She could see the forest rushing past her face, smell her brethren running at her side. Then suddenly she was looking down from above, flying over the forest and spotting the small pack of werewolves racing through the trees. She recognized some of the landmarks. They were in Storybrooke, and they were coming here. Fast.

"Regina!" Lycia's hand colliding with her face brought her back to the party. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Get the kids in the house. Now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Her mate asked worriedly.

"Wolves. Werewolves, they're on their way here. And they mean business." Regina said, leaning against a chair. She felt exhausted at whatever had alerted her to the pack's presence.

"Everyone inside!" Lycia roared, going into full out Alpha mode. "Now!" The kids looked confused, but obeyed. She made the Charmings and Hoods go in as well before turning to Tala and Quinn. "We've got a werewolf pack closing in fast."

"What?" Tala said. "How is that possible?"

"How do you know?" Ruby asked, joining them. Seth and Scarlett came forward as well.

"Regina saw it. I don't know how, but she seems pretty convinced they're coming."

A howl suddenly split the air as three wolves burst out of the woods. All three of them were bright white and practically glowed in the falling light. Tala and Lycia immediately ran to meet them head on with teeth and claws outstretched. Regina watched them battle it out, frowning in confusion. There should've been more...she turned and came face to face with what could only be the alpha of the pack and one of his goons. He looked Regina up and down, bristling and growling deeply.

"This is her." He lifted his head, as though she were beneath him, not even worth his time. "Kill her."

His beta leaped forward and Regina instinctively lashed out with a fireball. It shocked him, giving her enough to grab his lower jaw and rip it off with her werewolf strength. She slammed his head into the side of the house before picking him up and breaking his back over her knee. The alpha glared at her, but made no move to attack her. He let out a calling bark and more wolves appeared out of the trees, all of them heading straight for Regina.

"Regina!" Lycia roared, trying to get to her mate as she disappeared beneath at least 6 gray and white wolves. She threw off those attacking her and ran towards her mate, only to suddenly be taken off her feet by the alpha as he tackled her to the ground. "Get the fuck off me! Regina!"

The pack was struggling. They were still fighting, but unable to get to their alphas. The wolves backed away and Regina was laying on the ground, shredded and covered in blood. Lycia could barely feel the bond anymore. "No!"

"A success." The alpha purred, pressing down on her throat. "Make sure she is dead, so we can leave."

Lycia struggled violently, but was unable to break the hold of the older and stronger male. "Regina." She whimpered.

Regina started to glow as Emma tried to heal her from the inside of the house, knowing her magic was ineffective against the wolves, when Dal threw himself at her. She turned to defend herself, but Regina was suddenly on her feet in front of the window. Her eyes glowed white and she raised her hands slowly, two beams of white light pouring from her palms and covering the alpha male. Dal whined and tried to attack, but he was frozen in place.

"You dare to attack me? You dare to attack my pack, my mate?" Regina hissed. She closed one of her fists and Dal screamed in pain.

"How dare you?! I am a purebred Alpha king. You are nothing but a weak minded mutt." Dal said.

"Oh no." Charming said. "Wrong word."

"Weak?" Regina asked softly. "You think I am weak?" She grinned evilly. "I'll show you weak." She slowly pulled one of her hands back and they all watched in awe and shock as she pulled out Dal's wolf without even touching him. When all was said and done, Dal, a man with pale skin and white blonde hair, wearing regal white clothes, was sitting on the ground, looking up at his own wolf. Regina walked forward, completely disregarding her shredded back and stood in front of Dal. She lifted her head, as though he was beneath her, not even worth her time. "Kill him." The great white wolf leaped forward on command and tore apart its former master.

"Regina?" Lycia said, approaching her mate warily.

Regina looked at her and her eyes returned to normal as she blinked and smiled. "Yeah?"

"You almost died!" Lycia suddenly snapped. "How are you smiling?"

"Because I didn't die." Regina said, kissing her lips. Lycia growled and pulled her close, before turning her around to inspect her back. She was still covered in blood and her back was scarred, but it was now healed. The brunette waved her hand and made the wolf bodies disappear. Dal's wolf remained at her side though.

"Mom!" The children rushed outside to hug their parents, nearly knocking them down.

"How did you do that?" Tala asked Regina as the brunette healed them all and changed her clothes.

"I have no idea." Regina replied.

"How did you Sunder him and take control of his wolf?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. He pissed me off. He called me weak, so he had to die." She said with shrug before collapsing into her mate's arms, shivering violently.

"Regina?!" Lycia yelled, but her mate didn't respond. She was so cold, as though all the heat was being sucked out of her. She quickly picked her up and carried her inside, laying her on the couch and turning it towards the fireplace before quickly lighting it.

"What's wrong with her?" Ruby asked, crouching next to her best friend.

"I don't know." Lycia said. "I can't feel the Bond. I can't feel anything. I don't know how to help her."

"Can I try something?" Emma asked.

Lycia glared at her for a moment, before turning to Quinn and Seth. "Take everyone back outside and keep them there until we find out what's wrong." She looked at Scarlett. "Can you go to the vault and try to find something to help? Call Granny too, she might know something." She sighed and looked at Emma. "You said your magic sucked."

"I know, but Regina taught me a little something."

"No." came the final decision.

"Are you really gonna risk Regina's health because of your selfishness?!" Emma demanded, looking at the she-wolf incredulously.

Lycia tilted her head and spoke lowly and calmly with conviction. "You want to call me selfish? After everything you've done? I don't want you near her because every time you do, you slip up. You think for a moment that she can be yours again. Get it through your thick skull. Regina is mine. You won't be using any magic on her." She turned back to her mate and yelped as Regina suddenly launched herself on top of her, curling up on her chest for warmth. "Regina." Regina growled in reply. Lycia tried to get back to her feet, but failed when Regina dug her claws into the carpet. "Damn it, Regina, let me up." Regina's response was a deep throated growl.

"She's fine." Ruby smirked.

"Help me up."

"Why? Regina's comfortable, and she's sure as hell not about to bite my head off." Ruby grinned.

In the end, Lycia carried Regina out to the bus after they'd said their good byes, where she immediately curled up in a tight ball in one of the seats, wrapped in a blanket. It was decided that Lycia and Quinn would take turns driving them home, but when it was Lycia's turn, she was reluctant to leave Regina's side at all.

"Hey." Tala said, glancing around at the sleeping pack. "I'll sit with her."

"I don't think so." Lycia hissed softly, contemplating waking up Ruby, but she and Quinn were already snuggled up together.

"I'm just sitting beside her, I won't do anything. Look, I know that you feel that you need to protect Regina at all times, from everyone, but look at what she did today. Without you. She defeated an alpha wolf that had to be twice our age. We were powerless against that guy, but she took him down with ease. If we're going to go back to the Enchanted Forest as a pack, you need to trust me."

"Trust you? The first minute you got here, you were flirting with my mate." Lycia growled. "Regina is-"

"Yours. I know." Tala sighed. "Look, I am an Alpha, I was trained just like you were to lead a pack. I am as old and as strong as you. I have defeated you, outsmarted you, several times. And listen when I say this, you're going to need all the help you can get if you expect to go back to our world and survive."

"We haven't made a decision yet." Lycia said.

"That may be, but if you can't trust those at your backs, who can you trust?"

"My mate and my children."

"Lycia, this pettiness has to stop. I'm only thinking about the lives of your family, **our** pack. I gave Regina my word that I would accept your rule and not challenge you, but will it kill you if I just sit with her. She needs heat, and considering my age, technically, I'm hotter than Ruby." SHe smirked and Lycia rolled her eyes.

"You love using that line."

"I do.'"

"Fine, but I'm watching you, Tala, no funny business."

Tala rolled her eyes and scoffed. "You should watch the road."

Lycia growled, but luckily they made it back to the homestead in one piece and all of the sleepy werewolves trudged into the house and went straight to bed. Regina almost immediately wrapped her arms around her mate when they collapsed onto the bed after their rather harrowing journey.

"Regina." Lycia said deeply, holding her mate close.

"No talking. Rest."

"I can't."

Regina sat up and looked into Lycia's eyes and knew at once why she was so upset. She thought she might've had feelings for Tala and the former queen wanted to laugh out loud at the ridiculous notion. "My love, there is only one name tattooed on my heart. There is only one person it belongs to. And that's you."

Lycia sighed in contentment at her words and snuggled closer, making Regina laugh. The former queen was asleep again moments later, but her reassurance just couldn't calm down the boiling anger inside of her lover. Lycia was livid, but she managed to swallow it down and conceal it from entering the bond. However there was only one question on her mind. _**Who the fuck had tried to assassinate her mate?**_

Read and review!


	25. Chapter 25

The next morning Lycia called a pack meeting with everyone gathered in the living room. Regina sat on the couch next to Ruby and Cara nestled in her lap. She was feeling a bit more rested after her whole ordeal with the strange magic, but she was still a little tired and really wanted to go take another nap.

"Now." Lycia began, standing in front of the fireplace so everyone could see her. "In Storybrooke, we have found a way to return to the Enchanted Forest, the place of our ancestors. The Alpha wolves are returning to their old homelands, told to us by Tala herself."

"Are we going there?" Anita interrupted.

"That's what this meeting is for." Lycia replied. "I want to go, but it is up to all of you. Our lands are a brutal and dangerous environment, the likes of which none of you have ever seen. Except for those born there of course. If you don't want to go, then we won't, but it is your decision."

"We're strong, Mom." Bron voiced. "We can survive. We're a pack."

"I know." Lycia smiled proudly. "I know. But none of you have shifted yet and I won't even consider taking you there before you have, before you're ready. You have to be trained, to hunt and fight as wolves, as people, in any situation. It won't be easy. That, I can assure you."

"Why is this a discussion?" Natasha stood up and walked forward. "We are the children of the Evil Queen, a Wolf Queen, Red Riding Hood, and a Wolf Prince. We are Children of the Moon. Why would we run from a challenge, an adventure? I don't know about anyone else, but I'm in."

"Me too." Anita said firmly.

The other children quickly voiced their agreement and the she-wolf couldn't have been more proud of her pack. She looked at Seth.

"You know we're with you, Mom." Seth said, leaning against the wall with his arm around Scarlett. She nodded too.

"Where Regina goes, I go." said Ruby, smiling at her friend. "And of course Quinn agrees." She glanced over at him and he only grinned, nodding as well.

"That's it then, Lycia." Regina said. "We're with you."

Lycia nodded. "For the kids, I don't think they'll begin training until they've shifted. As for us, those old enough and strong enough, training begins tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Be prepared because this will not be easy. Tala shall serve as leader for the training and you all will get a taste of what growing up as an Alpha is really like."

After the meeting, Regina went back up to her room and laid back down.

"Are you alright, Regina?" Tala asked as she passed the door, pausing in the doorway.

"I'm alright." Regina replied, rolling to face the door. "Just a little tired."

"May I ask you something?" Tala asked. "It will only take a moment. I believe I may know what happened to you."

"Really?" Regina sat up. "What was it?" Tala waited at the door with a raised eyebrow and Regina sighed. "Come in, come in. All these stupid rules." Technically, Tala wasn't allowed to enter the alpha's den unless she had permission from the alphas. She was clearly trying to respect Lycia's rule, despite how much it went against everything she'd been taught. "What do you know?"

Tala came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Well, the power you experienced might've been something called the Sight. A very ancient power that very few Alphas have ever possessed."

"The Sight?" Regina repeated. "What does it do?"

"It lets you see through the eyes of other animals. That's the legend anyway. The last report of it was thousands of years before I was born. So I'm afraid I can't tell you much."

"Thank you for this much. See through the eyes of other animals huh? Sounds interesting."

"Indeed. It could instrumental for battles and espionage. You know, look at a battle from the birds above. Or spy on someone through the eyes of a fly."

"Be a fly on the wall." Regina grinned.

"Exactly." Tala smiled. "I should let you get some rest."

"Thank you again, Tala." Regina gently touched her knee and smiled. "I appreciate it."

"You are more than welcome. I hope you feel better."

"I will, I'm just tired." Regina sighed.

"It may not be my place to say this, Regina, but Lycia is a very lucky woman to have you as a mate." Her eyes suddenly darkened. "And I promise I'll find the bastards who dared to attack you and make them and their entire pack pay. You have my word."

"Then give me your word that I get to get in a few swings before you kill them."

Tala smiled. "As you wish. I would like to gain your trust, Regina. You've proven yourself more than worthy of following."

"I do trust you, Tala. You helped fight off Dal and his wolves. I appreciate your help. I think I'm gonna appreciate you even more during training tomorrow because I'm sure it's gonna be hell."

Tala grinned. "You have no idea." They both jumped at the sound of someone clearing their throat and looked up at Lycia standing in the doorway. Regina quickly pulled her hand back and Tala stood up. "Rest well, Regina." Tala said before leaving the room.

Lycia watched her leave before stepping forward and closing the door behind her. She narrowed her eyes at her mate and climbed onto the bed, prying apart Regina's legs so she could rest between them and looked into Regina's eyes.

"Before you get upset-" Regina began, but was cut off as Lycia slammed their lips together hard enough to bruise. She leaned back and watched a dazed Regina try to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry." Lycia said softly.

"For what?" Regina asked.

"I don't like the fact that you feel you need to explain yourself simply because you spoke to another woman or man. I want you to know I trust you. And despite everything, I do trust Tala. I know that she might have a thing for you, but she will also protect you and that is my only desire. However, there will be times I cannot...control myself when it comes to you. I can't lose you. You are everything to me and considering this is my first time Bonding, I don't want to let you down because of my inexperience."

Regina purred as she laughed and kissed her mate's forehead. She rolled them over so that she was on top and pinned Lycia's hands above her head. "I know this is your first time, which is why I love that you and I are going on this little adventure together. You won't let me down, because I know you won't. You are the perfect woman for me, Lycia and I can assure you that I will never want anyone else. I am yours, now and forever. And I don't mind if you get a little possessive." She grinned and kissed Lycia's nose. "It's kind of a turn on."

"Oh yeah?" Lycia asked with a smirk, leaning up for a kiss.

"Yep...but I am still quite exhausted. So rain check?"

Lycia sighed dramatically. "Fine." She slid out from under Regina. "Now get some sleep, Beautiful One."

Regina smiled as Lycia tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She left the room after cutting off the lights and Regina quickly fell back asleep. She didn't even awake until she felt her mate come to the bed for the night and quickly pull her into her arms. There were 7 little dips in the bed as their children curled up with them. The queen sighed peacefully, surrounded by her pack.

The next morning, the senior members of the pack were up at first light and the first round of sparring began. Tala was wearing a black sports bra and tight athletic shorts, standing on the top of a small hill. She motioned to Lycia to step forward. The others were wearing similar sports attire, except for the men of course, who only wore pants. "Welcome to Alpha training 101, ladies and gentlemen." Tala smirked. "I'm gonna let you guys know already that this will not be a walk in the park. Alphas are trained from birth to hunt, to fight, to protect and defend their territory, and all it contains. Most of you are little late for all that, but I'm sure I can whip you all into shape. Is there anything that the alphas of the pack would like to say before we begin?"

"Can we start already?" Regina asked.

Tala grinned. "Enthusiastic. I like it. Are you feeling better today, your majesty?"

"Yes."

"Then if you don't mind...step forward. I can use you as demonstration."

Regina gladly stepped forward and turned to face the others. Tala walked around her slowly with her hands behind her back. "What are the Alpha rules of combat?"

"Protect your neck. Defend your stomach. Don't go down." Regina recited from her talks with Lycia. She received a little nod from Lycia and smiled.

"Very good." Tala said. "All wolves, feral, domesticated or otherwise, know that once you go down and get pinned, you lose. Today is simply about picking out the strongest of us. Now, you may be thinking that we already know that. But considering the fact that Regina here defeated me, a 700 year old Alpha when she is only a decade, as well as Dal who was who knows how old. Today, she is going to be the one to beat. Scarlett, step forward. We're going to be fighting as humans for the morning. Wolves for the afternoon. And tonight, Seth will lead the hunt. Every day will be something different and I will test each of you in every area."

Regina's shoulders dropped instantly. Tala was going to fucking kill them on the first day. It was true that she wanted to learn, but was the brutal pace necessary when they had years to be taught? Scarlette hesitantly stepped forward.

"Alphas are confident, dear." Tala said, pausing to watch. "Even when they're not, they bluff. Walk with pride, for you are among the best in the world. Begin."

The spear came out of nowhere as Scarlett took Regina off her feet. The queen rolled them across the earth, sending the redhead as she got back to her feet. Scarlett landed back on her feet surprisingly and Regina barely ducked a kick to the face. Before Scarlett could put her foot down and regain her balance, Regina grabbed her other foot and tossed her into the air, landing a hard kick to her stomach. Scarlett landed hard on her back and Regina hesitated before leaping on top of her and pinning her to the ground.

"Hold." Tala commanded. Regina stood up and helped Scarlett back to her feet. "Short, sweet and to the point. I love it. Scarlett, nice tackle. Regina, good roll through. Scar, you can step down. Regina, one thing bothered me." She suddenly flipped Regina through where she landed heavily on her stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of her. Lycia growled and Tala growled in reply before returning her attention to the queen. "Never hesitate. No other wolf will for you."

"So we have to kill the other wolf?" Seth asked.

"Of course not. But if it's your life or theirs, what are you gonna do?" Tala replied. "Up, Regina. Quinn, step forward."

"She just went." Lycia growled as Regina got groggily back to her feet. "She just recovered from Dal. Cut her some slack."

Tala rolled her eyes and looked at Regina. "Are you okay to continue?"

Regina wiped her lip with the back of her hand. "Yes." She said with determination. She was the person to beat, so she wasn't going to give up.

"She's good to go. Quinn, hop to it."

Quinn proved twice as difficult to beat. He was far stronger and more experienced and she was sure she only succeeded by sheer luck. She was nearly exhausted by the time Ruby stepped forward. This time, it was the length that nearly did her in. She and Ruby knew each other too well and she could hardly stand by the time Tala called Hold. Ruby was still on her feet and out of breath herself.

"Can you continue, Regina?" Tala asked.

Regina put her hands on her knees, panting heavily. She was exhausted and bruised, but she didn't want to give up. She felt worry streaming through the Bond and growled, straightened up and raised her fists. Tala nodded with a smirk and the fight began anew, but she wasn't able to hold onto her title. Ruby won and she was forced to step down as Seth took her place.

"Are you alright?" Lycia asked with concern.

"No." Regina hissed. "I lost." She put her hands on her hips and took deep breaths out of her nose. "I might need to go work out with Seth some more."

"You don't need to overwork yourself." Lycia said.

"Yeah I do. This is fucking **training.** Imagine what's it's gonna be like when we go to the other world and this is real. I wanna take this seriously. Especially if I need to protect the kids." Regina sighed as her breathing was brought back into equilibrium.

"Regina-"

"Lycia. You're next." Tala commanded.

Lycia sighed and walked forward. "Who am I sparring with it?"

"Me. Once one of us concedes, then everyone can take a break for an hour. There is a small lesson I think you should learn." Tala answered.

Regina sat down on the grass as the fight began. Under normal circumstances she'd have been excited and horny watching her mate fight, but she didn't have the strength or energy. Lycia and Tala were evenly matched, trading and blocking blows that would have broken the bones of a normal person. Tala was pushing them hard. Because she knew it would be twice as hard in the Alpha lands. Training had barely commenced and all Regina could think about at this point was sitting in a tub of ice. She was already aching beyond relief and about to fall asleep when she heard the sound of a loud thud. Her mate was on the ground. Tala stood over with her foot on her chest.

"You need to practice more, Cousin." Tala smirked.

"I am aware. Now let me up." Lycia hissed. She accepted Tala's extended hand and her cousin yanked her back to her feet.

"But that wasn't the lesson I wanted you to learn." Tala nodded to Regina. "In fact, Regina, Scarlett, Ruby, step forward. The rest of you, turn to face your mates." The others obeyed and Regina smirked slightly at Lycia. She rolled her eyes and licked her tongue in reply. Tala walked down the line between them. "For an Alpha, your mate is everything. They are your heart, your soul, your best friend, your worst enemy. Protecting them is almost second nature. But there is something that I wanted the pure blooded of us to understand." She paused next to Regina and looked at Lycia. "There will be times when you cannot protect your mate. There will be times of jealousy when you see her talk to someone else. But look at all three of these women. They're going to get hit on. They're going to be desired. And you're all going to have deal with it. Not only that, but when you go into battle, you're going to have fight with your mate. Fight with them, not protect them. Your mate should stand at your side, not behind you."

"Why are you looking at me?" Lycia growled.

Tala rolled her eyes and touched Regina's shoulder. "Regina is the Evil Queen, has fought many times, can catch arrows with her bare hands, defeated a 700 year old werewolf and defeated Dal. Do you really think she needs you to protect her every second of every day?" She walked on to Ruby and touched her shoulder. "Ruby has fought in two wars, lead troops into battle and won each and every battle." She moved on to Scarlett. "And Scarlett Red over here, clawed her way out of a monster's fucking stomach. You all are mated to strong individuals. They don't need protecting. They need you to be one. I know I said a break, but I just changed my mind. Lycia, Regina, pair up against Quinn and Ruby. Loser has to face Scarlett and Seth."

Regina exchanged looks with her mate. They'd been bonded the longest and were the oldest couple, but that meant nothing if they couldn't fight as one.

"Can you continue, Regina?" Tala asked.

"Don't coddle her." Lycia smirked.

"Yeah, she's the Evil Queen." Quinn added.

"Who's about to get her ass kicked." Ruby grinned.

"Let's go, Red." Regina got into a ready stance. Tala seemed surprised at their banter, but pleasantly so. She gave the signal to begin and Regina and Ruby wasted no time in running at one another, both going for a tackle and slamming into each other. Ruby immediately flipped Regina onto her back and Regina twisted around, locking her legs around Ruby's head.

Quinn and Lycia were trading, ducking and blocking punches and kicks, but none were landing. "Regina, crossover." Lycia called. Regina gave a squeeze to Ruby and got up to race towards Lycia. Lycia stepped back and caught Regina as she leaped and locked her legs around Quinn's head. Lycia spun her hard and she flipped Quinn while landing on her feet. They shared a smile at one another before turning around and both received a throat chop from Ruby. Quinn legsweeped Lycia and slammed Regina on the ground for the win.

"That's embarrassing as hell." Tala smirked. "The Alphas of the pack getting defeated by the betas. Oh my gods. Congratulations Ruby and Quinn, your children and Granny are waiting inside with some food and water. Lycia, Regina, prepare to face Seth and Scarlett."

By the time the final round was over, Regina could barely walk. She and Lycia had been determined not to lose against the younger and fresher wolves, earning them a victory. Lycia ended up having to carry her inside and dropped her on the couch. The kids were quick to ask them about how training went and to bring them some food. Regina practically inhaled hers before limping outside towards one of the hammocks attached to two of the apple trees and nearly collapsed onto it.

"Tired?" Tala asked as she walked past.

"Exhausted."

"You did very well today. Better than I thought you would. You should be proud. Trust me, it won't always be so hard."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Regina retorted, rolling onto her back and looking at the silver haired she-wolf. "Did you lose your mate?"

"No, it's a bit more complicated than that. He yet lives." Tala crossed her arms and looked around at the orchard of trees. "It's difficult to explain."

"It's alright." Regina smiled softly. "I know how it can be when it comes to ex's."

Tala chuckled. "So I've seen. Now, rest, before this afternoon. You'll need it." She smirked and continued on her way.

Regina watched her leave, wondering just what the woman had endured. Regina herself had lead a hellish life, but there was no telling what a 700 year old werewolf had gone through. She sighed and closed her eyes, only to feel the hammock dip as Ruby climbed into it and snuggled up close to her. She smirked and closed her eyes again for a quick nap.

xxxxxxxx

Seth walked over to his mate, sitting on the training hill, with some food and some water bottles. "Hey, you alright?" Scarlett simply nodded, but he could tell something was up. "What is it? Come on, don't lie to me, woman." He sat down and opened the container of food that Granny had packed for them.

"I think...we should wait...to have children." Scarlett said slowly and uncertainly.

"Why?" He asked emotionlessly.

"Don't get mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You are!" Scarlett sighed and drank some water. "I mean, your parents are **waiting** to go to the Enchanted Forest because of your little brothers and sisters. They want them to be of age and strong enough to hunt and defend themselves. If we have children now, we'll have to wait even longer."

He saw the reason behind her words, but he still didn't like them. "You're my mate, I want us to have a family." He said, looking up at her.

"I do too. I want to have your children, as many as possible. But I just think we should wait until we've gone to the Forest, established a good territory, gotten situated…I just think it's for the best."

"And if I don't want to do this?" He asked, smirking slightly.

"Then I'd like to see exactly what you'll be having babies with if I cut you off. Don't think I won't." She smiled.

"Fine, I will agree to this if we get married as soon as possible."

"If? As **if **you had a choice. But I do agree to the marriage thing. As soon as possible. Now come here." She let out a as he pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"First, we have to survive the training though."

xxxxxxxx

"Hold!" Tala roared. They were in wolf form and in the middle of afternoon training. The kids were sitting on the deck, watching while they trained. Scarlett was currently pinned beneath Lycia. "This is the perfect position for a belly rake. Scarlett, make sure your claws are sheathed and kick out with your back legs as hard as you can." Scarlett gave a small nod. Regina could see her muscles bunching up before she lashed out with a kick that threw Lycia off of her. "A kick like that with claws unsheathed would've ripped open Lycia's stomach, or at the least given Scarlett enough time to regroup or get away. If you're pinned down, it's a quick way to get back in control. Lycia, get off and pin her again. I want this to be second nature. If it's just a spar or a real fucking fight, the first thing you should think is how to get in control and stay there. When you fight, you fight to win." Tala instructed. Lycia backed away and Scarlett got back to her feet. Lycia bowled her over a few times and each time Scarlett rolled with the attack and lashed with a kick to her stomach. "Very good. Scarlett, take a seat. Regina step forward."

Regina stood up and trotted forward to face her mate. Her muscles actually hurt after her nap, but she wasn't going to back down now.

"Stretch." Lycia commanded. "You may need to remember to do that in wolf and human form."

Regina did so and felt a little better. She gave Tala the all clear and waited for instructions.

"Next," said Tala. "Will be when you are caught in a death lock and how to get out of it. Now, the death lock is when you or your opponent has their teeth locked around the back of your neck. A very dangerous position. One of the easiest and quickest ways to kill a wolf. Lycia, will you demonstrate?"

Lycia grunted as she stepped forward and took Regina's scruff in her mouth, making sure not to hurt her mate but also keeping a firm hold on her.

"There are several ways to get out of this hold. The hold is usually used by alphas to force others into submission. Usually they shake their head back in forth. It's a similar technique to Regina's biting at the base of the tail. The concept is simple to get free, submit."

"What?" Regina asked.

"Or rather, play dead. Make your opponent think you've given up, then attack. It works when you've been pinned as well. Lycia begin." Tala commanded.

Lycia immediately started shaking her head violently and Regina let out a squeal of surprise, taken aback by the sheer strength in Lycia's neck alone to be able to fling her around like a ragdoll. So she did as Tala had instructed and went limp and closed her eyes. After a minute, Lycia stopped. "Regina?" She asked through a mouthful of fur. She started to worry when Regina gave no response. "Regina?!" Regina counted slowly to 10 in her head before rounding on her mate with everything she had. Lycia tried to leap backwards, but Regina leaped with her and landed on top of her, locking her teeth in one of her mate's shoulders, using a leap and hold technique that Tala had taught them earlier. Lycia twisted and rolled, but couldn't dislodge her.

"Very good." Tala praised after she'd finally let go and collapsed in the dirt. "I was starting to worry about you."

"Don't worry about me." Regina let out a wolfish grin and nuzzled her mate's neck. "Are you alright, baby?"

"Just wonderful. A little horny, but too tired to do anything about it." Lycia purred as she rose to her paws again.

"Alright, I know you're all exhausted again, but you have one hour before we go hunting. Seth, don't forget that you're leading. Do well and I might just give you a break tomorrow." Tala grinned and looked at Lycia. "Still think it was a good idea to put me in charge of the training?"

Lycia shrugged, leaning against Regina's shoulder. "A bit regretful, but I know it'll be worth it." She reached out to touch her cousin on the nose. "Thanks for this."

"I am but following the commands of my alphas." Tala purred, before stalking off again. Or she tried to anyway. She was set upon by the kids begging her to teach them something too. The she-wolf was clearly taken aback, but she softened after a moment and shifted back to teach them a few holds.

Regina growled with approval and went to lay down with the others beneath a tree to watch the kids and Tala.

"I don't know how to lead a hunt." Seth said after a minute. "Why was I chosen?"

"Because you should learn." Regina replied, licking her son's ear. Scarlett licked his other one and nuzzled his neck. "This isn't to test what you do know, it's to find out what you don't, so you can learn how to do it. Remember, we have plenty of time to learn how to do all this stuff, but one day you're going to be an alpha, with your own pack, with children to teach and lead. That's why you were chosen."

"We're going to help you, Seth." Ruby added. "I don't really see why you're worrying. Just think about what you know about us and fit us into the roles of the hunt."

Regina laid her head on her paws. "We're with you, Seth."

xxxxxxxxx

When night came, the pack once again gathered together for the hunt. Tala watched silently as Seth gave his commands to the pack. He sounded a bit uncertain, but they were commands nonetheless and he swiftly lead the pack out into the forest with a confident air. She followed at a slow pace, staying just enough within range to clearly see the pack members move throughout the dark undergrowth. They move quickly and silently, efficiently under Seth's command. She was impressed with the young wolf's leadership so far. He was the son of Lycia after all.

They came upon the herd of caribou that Regina had magically inserted into the land. There were numerous herds of animals that she'd added so the pack could hunt. Tala sat down where she could observe and watched Scarlett and Regina take off directly into the middle of the herd, sending them into a frenzy. She growled at the stupidity of the act, but continued to watch as they split the herd in half. Seth and Ruby blocked off their escape. It was a sound theory, although not how she was used to hunting. She couldn't resist taking in the fearsome sight of Regina, teeth and growling, muscles flexing. Even hunting, she moved with grace and poise, decades of queendom being burned into her brain. She'd purposefully pushed the former queen extra and the woman hadn't backed down once. Lycia was a lucky wolf indeed. Speaking of whom, Lycia and Quinn brought in the muscle. Regina separated a few caribou from the rest and they were quickly brought down by the senior Alphas. Seth brought down another and the rest were let go.

Tala took that as her cue to approach. "What does a wolf hunt?" She asked, sitting down in front of the winded pack.

"Deer, elk…" Scarlett said uncertainly.

"Wolves hunt the old, the sick and weak, so that only the strong survive. So that there will be prey for future generations. Half of these caribou are perfectly healthy. You attacked too early. You should've waited and tested the weakness of the herd, picked off the ones you wanted. Sometimes wolves can tail a herd for days. Patience is a virtue." She turned her head, surveying them all before falling on Regina. "Running into the middle of a herd could get you killed, no matter how old or strong you are. One kick from those things could've cracked your skull. Then where would your mate be? It was a careless error that could've cost you your life." She looked at Seth. "Your tactics were well thought out. However, I would not send my inexperienced mate into the middle of a herd of beasts. Ruby **should've** been switched with Scarlett. Next time remember that. Other than that...a fine hunt." Seth perked up immediately and wagged his tail. "But you still have quite a bit to learn. Enjoy your meal. You've earned yourself a break tomorrow. However, once night comes, we're gonna do something more fun."

"Wait." Regina selected a strip of meat usually reserved for alphas and dropped it at Tala's feet. "You should eat too. Ordering us around must be a tiring job." She smirked.

"Yes it is, especially when you only seem to hear every other word." Tala countered, accepting the meat.

Regina chuckled and turned back to the prey. There was more than enough to sustain the whole pack for a few days. Lycia butted her shoulder lovingly as they dug in.

xxxxxxxxx

"So...you want to have sex?" Regina asked as she walked back into the bedroom after her long shower, towel drying her hair. Lycia was stretched out on the bed, having already had her soak.

"Why would you ask that?!" Lycia said, looking up. "You know I am bone tired and can barely move."

Regina laughed. "I was just wondering."

"You were being a bitch." Lycia growled. "This training thing is not going to work out if I **can't** have sex with you. I'm not doing this."

Regina rolled her eyes and laid down. Her mate pulled her into her arms and kissed her forehead. "We have all day tomorrow...maybe we'll be rested enough by then."

"We better be." Lycia sighed as she snuggled up with her mate. "You know, Tala can be bitch but she's one hell of an instructor."

"She is. I wonder what **fun** thing we'll be doing tomorrow night."

"Worry tomorrow. Go to sleep." Lycia said, already half asleep herself.

Regina purred and decided to do the same.

xxxxxxx

Read and review!


	26. Chapter 26

Regina stretched her muscles before trotting after her mate into the night. Ruby brushed up against her and excitedly bounced against Quinn with a wolfish grin. As tired as everyone was, they were excited for the next portion of training. Regina hadn't seen Tala all day, not even during meal times, and that worried her just a little bit. She was worried about the she-wolf spending all her time alone, feeling and being alone. It was clear she didn't consider herself a true member of the pack, just a trainor and nothing more. But Regina considered her a dear friend, despite the problems her arrival had caused. She wanted the woman to know that she was wanted, that she was just as important as anyone else.

"Hey." Lycia nuzzled her shoulder. "You okay? I felt your worry."

"Just thinking about Tala."

"Thinking about Tala?" Lycia asked. "For what?"

"It's nothing." Regina said dismissively.

"I don't believe that."

"It's not really that important. Just forget it." She took the lead and almost immediately tripped down into a large clearing. She landed on her chest with a humph.

"Wonderful entrance, your majesty."

She looked up at a pair of long silver furred legs and tilted her head back further to look up at the very entertained expression on Tala's face. "Yep, it was amazing, wasn't it?"

Tala let out a growl of amusement and nuzzled Regina back to her feet as the rest of the pack stepped into the clearing.

"Regina, are you alright?" Lycia asked, giving her a few licks.

"Yeah."

"You aren't wounded?"

"Just a little bit of my dignity, but I'm sure I'll get it back." Regina said, shaking herself off. She looked around, noticing the wall of gorse and thorns surrounding the clearing, as well as the large burrow holes in the ground. There was a pole in the very middle of the clearing with a neon green flag hanging from it.

"Welcome, Lucas-Mills Pack, to Capture the flag." Tala grinned. "There will be three locations where we'll be playing tonight. Here in the forest, the lake, and on the rocks just west of here. I will split you into two different teams, the home team and the invading team. The home team's job is to defend the flag. The invading team, you will try and take it. Each location will have some kind of factor that you'll need to watch out for. For instance, here, will be the limited visibility. Think of this as the camp of an enemy pack. The wall I built will obscure vision. At the lake, the water will be a huge factor, and at the rocks, well, try not to break a leg." She surveyed the pack for a moment. "Regina, Scarlett and Ruby, you're on defense with me. Lycia, lead the team back to the house, come up with a leader and a plan, be back here when you want to."

Lycia gave her a suspicious look before leading the others away.

"What's the plan?" Regina asked.

"You guard the flag." Tala answered. "Simple."

Regina frowned, but ultimately decided to hide in one of the bolt holes for an ambush. Ruby hid, while Scarlett remained pacing in the middle of the clearing with Tala, who was sitting perfectly still. She tried to draw on her lessons from Tala and Lycia. All three wolves were dark furred, except for the splash of white on Seth's chest. They would probably try for a stealthy approach, and being out numbered meant they would probably have to draw out one of the home team to even the odds. The fact that Tala hadn't moved at all gave her the impression that this was some kind of lesson to be taught to the newly unified pack.

There was a sudden roar as Quinn and Seth burst into the camp. Tala and Scarlett rose to intercept them before they could take the flag and Ruby shot out of her bolt hole to assist. Regina heard the sounds of her mate approaching before actually spotting her. Lycia sailed overhead, leaping clean over the barrier that Tala had built. Regina launched herself out of the burrow and slammed into her mate before she could grab the flag. Both of them crashed back to the ground in a heap and suddenly Dal's wolf and Granny were there to help subdue the invading team.

"What the hell?" Lycia said.

Tala chuckled, shaking herself off. "There are many factors that come into play when attacking an enemy camp. The limited visibility and bolt holes could hide any number of dangers. Good plan though. Very good interception, Regina and the rest of you, damn good job. Moving on to the next area. The next invading team will be Regina, Ruby, Seth and Lycia, and it will be at the rocks. Everyone else, move out."

xxxxxx

Regina stepped out onto the porch and found Tala sitting on the porch swing with her legs curled beneath her. "Hey."

The silver haired she-wolf looked up with a smile. "Hey. What are you doing up?" She moved over so Regina could sit with her.

Regina shrugged. "I think I'm too tired to go to sleep."

Tala chuckled. "Well you did capture two flags tonight. You were pretty amazing."

"Thank you." Regina grinned smugly. "I try. What are you doing out here alone? We have rooms you can use."

"I'm fine, Regina."

"No, you're not. Don't lie to me, Tala. What's wrong?"

Tala shrugged. "Just thinking about our homeland."

"You want to have your own pack when we go there, don't you?" Regina asked with a knowing look. Tala nodded.

"I don't have a true place here. You and Lycia are the alphas, Quinn and Ruby are the betas. And I refuse to be anything less than either one of those. I'm just a trainer here. I want to be more."

"Maybe if you talk to Lycia-"

"Cia already thinks of me as a rival, a threat to her position. I may be her cousin, but the pack comes before everything."

"Why would you be a threat? You've been nothing but helpful since our fight-"

"Regina, the only reason I'm doing **any** of this, is because of you." Tala said.

"Tala, I-"

"You're in love with Lycia, I know. Anyone could see that. And i may be falling in love with you, but i am not going to try and steal you away or something. Cia knows how I feel about you, that's why she's letting me do this training thing. She wants to appease you but she wants to keep me in check. Typical alpha move."

"Well again, maybe you should talk to her. Get everything out in the air." Regina said. She hadn't realized at all that Tala held such strong feelings for her. She'd assumed that everything in the beginning was just a game, not that it was anything serious.

Tala looked up, meeting her eyes. "I knew that you were something special when you ran out to attack me because of what I did to Lycia. There was no fear, only fury, only power. You have no idea how much of a catch you are, Regina. How truly amazing you are. I know that any relationship beyond friendship is out of my reach," she paused as she looked down. "I know I caused a lot of problems when I first arrived...but do you think there could be a friendship?"

Regina scoffed and tilted her head back up. "Of course, dear. I'd hoped there already was one." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around the woman. Tala slid closer and nuzzled her neck affectionately before leaning back quickly.

"Sorry about that."

"It's no problem." Regina said. "But I do want you to stop being alone so much. I mean, I want you to know that we care about you, that you **are** wanted. You are more than a trainer, Tala. I won't stop you if you want to leave, but you'll always have a place here with us."

Tala nodded, smiling softly as she leaned her head on Regina's shoulder with a sigh. Regina allowed it. It seemed harmless enough, and she felt that the woman was hurting from something a lot worse than she let on.

"Tala, what happened to your mate?" Regina asked.

Tala flinched slightly. "He left me."

"What? Why?" Regina twisted her head to look at her. "What happened?"

There was a long pause before Tala answered. "I was the alpha of my own pack. We were strong and fearless. My mate that I chose was named Fenris. He was a good wolf, a good leader and a good father to my girls. Everything was perfect, but then another pack came and tried to take over." There was another long pause.

"What happened?"

"They succeeded." Tala sighed. "In order to protect the pack Fenris suggested the male alphas fight. The winner would have all the spoils. But he lost. I didn't want to leave my pack, so I fought the alphas and I won. I kept my territory and theirs and some of their wolves even joined my pack. But Fenris was injured in the battle and in one second he went from alpha to omega. From king all the way to the bottom. I tried to enforce him as my mate, but the others didn't want to follow him. He was weak, he couldn't hunt or fight, and he eventually fell into a depression. I still stayed with him though. For years, I cared for him. Because I thought I loved him, because I thought he loved me. Then one day I came back and the pack was gone, except for my daughters of course. He'd healed, stole my pack right out from under me and disappeared."

"I'm so sorry." Regina whispered.

Tala shrugged. "It happens."

"No, it doesn't. Are all the male Alphas complete jackasses?"

"There are a few exceptions." She chuckled. "Just haven't found them."

"He tried to take everything from you, after everything you did for him." Regina hissed. "Did you ever meet him again?"

"No, and I don't want to. I might end up killing him for what he did. He'd deserve it, but still...he isn't even worth my time."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Regina said softly.

Tala sat up. "I've moved on...sorta."

"Well at least your first love ended a lot better than mine."

"What happened?"

"My mother ripped his heart out and crushed it." Regina shrugged. "It happens."

"Daniel?"

"Yes."

Tala looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"I've moved on. I still have dreams about him sometimes. They're much more pleasant than what really happened though, thankfully. But, uh, it does still hurt. You never forget your first love."

"Very true." Tala agreed, looking out over the dark yard. "Do you think my pack left me because I was a terrible alpha."

"No!" Regina scoffed. "You've already shown that you are a force to be reckoned with as a alpha. Now you're older and wiser. Don't let your past ex ruin your confidence. You're a great alpha."

"If you say so." Tala smirked. "You up for another lesson?"

Regina rolled her shoulders. Her muscles were sore and stiff and she'd probably regret it in the morning, but what the hell? "Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

"You're the fastest in the pack, right?"

"I don't wanna toot my own horn, but...yeah."

"Make something we can chase. Betcha I can prove you wrong." Tala grinned.

"You're on." Regina said, conjuring a small white hare in the yard. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah."

xxxxxxx

Lycia opened to her eyes to find that her mate was gone, but the Bond was singing with happiness and pleasure. "Regina?" She stretched and stood up, putting on a pair of sweats and a tanktop and made her way downstairs, following Regina's scent. She stepped out onto the porch and looked around. "Regina?"

"Shut up, Lycia!" She heard Tala hiss from somewhere in the bushes.

Lycia frowned. She spotted Tala's bright silver coat amongst the leaves, but there was no way she was going to find Regina's black fur in the darkness unless she made her presence known. She was starting to worry when a little white shape shot across the yard and Regina and Tala shot out behind it. They were chasing a rabbit it would seem. Regina was running at top speed, bending and twisting in the way a cheetah would as it barrelled after its prey. Tala was only a step behind her. They disappeared into the forest and Lycia shifted to follow. She couldn't keep up, she was too tired anyway, but she could hear them easily crashing through the was a thud as an entire tree shook up ahead and she hurried forward to find both women in human form, with Regina inspecting Tala's head.

"Who the hell put this tree here?" Tala asked.

Regina chuckled. "If you want me to teach you how to turn without crashing head first into a tree, I can." She grinned.

"Oh, was that a revenge joke? At least I didn't get kicked in the face by a deer, **your majesty**. Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're not, but you did nearly crack that tree in half." Regina healed the rapidly growing knot on the top of her head and leaned back. "That better?"

"Yeah, much better. Thank you."

"So, I was thinking. Maybe I could use magic to help us prepare for going back to the Enchanted Forest." Regina said, sitting down indian style.

"How so?" Tala asked.

"I could whip up some potions and stuff to increase size, strength, whatever we might need. I brought my vault, and everything we'll need."

"I suppose we could try that. It sounds interesting. We could give it a try tomorrow if you want."

"Great." Regina smiled as Tala touched the top of her head and looked at her hand. "You're not bleeding. You're completely healed." She stood up and offered her hand. Tala took it and Regina pulled her to her feet.

Lycia shifted back and stepped forward. "Am I interrupting something?" She growled.

"No, not at all." Tala said, releasing Regina's hand.

"What are you doing up, baby?" Regina asked, walking to her mate.

"I was looking for you. You weren't in our bed." Lycia replied, putting an arm around her. "We've been running all night, aren't you tired?"

"Yeah, but I guess I had a little extra energy so I went to talk to Tala and we decided to have a little race. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just come back to bed, please."

"Okay." Regina turned her mate around and pushed her ahead, casting a smile over her shoulder at Tala, beckoning for her to come as well. Tala smiled and came to her side as they walked back to the house. "So, Tala, typically the older the wolf is the stronger it is, correct?"

"You are."

"Then maybe I can create a potion for that. We could definitely use it after nearly getting our asses handed to us by Dal and his goons."

"Have you tried to use the Sight again?" Tala asked.

"The Sight?" Lycia stopped and Regina nearly ran into her. "That's what you have?"

"We don't know for sure." Regina said. "And no, I haven't tried to use it."

"Maybe we should have a practice session with it." Tala suggested. "It'll be a huge help."

Regina nodded. "I know that, but I don't know how to use it. Last time, it just...happened. I guess Dal triggered it when they came through the portal."

"Maybe I can dig up some more on it. Use the weird thing of this world with the funny name but with all the stuff."

Regina laughed. "The internet?"

"That thing."

"I suppose we could."

"You two are best friends now?" Lycia asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't start." Regina said, walking around her.

"Don't start with what?" Lycia demanded.

"Why are you so jealous?" Tala asked.

"Of you? Hardly. I already have Regina."

"I'm **not **trying to steal Regina away from you. She has a family with you, she's been with you for over a decade. If she hasn't left yet, she's not going to. Why are you so upset?"

"Because from day one you've been after her!" Lycia roared. "She is-"

"Yours! We get it!" Tala screamed. "Fucking look at her. If her looks don't attract any person in their right mind, than talking to her will surely fill that gap. You treat her like a possession, like a toy you don't want anyone else playing with."

"I treat her like my mate, the way she deserves to be treated. Who the fuck are you to try and tell me how to run my pack?" Lycia took a step forward and Tala didn't back down.

"If you **knew **how to run a pack, we wouldn't be having this conversation." Tala hissed in her face.

"Both of you need to calm down." Regina said, but she knew it was a fruitless endeavor. Both women were at a breaking point and rationality went completely out the window when two female Alphas went to battle.

"Were you always such a bitch?" Lycia growled.

"Yes." Tala smirked. "Surprised?"

"You know, all you've been since the day you got here is a problem."

"You're damn right and who stepped up to put me in my place? Regina! Face it, you're not an alpha. You're a disgrace to the great family from which you hail. Someone as great as Natasha, then coming down to you. Pathetic." Lycia suddenly pushed Tala hard, knocking her off her feet. She hit the dirt hard, creating a deep trench in the earth.

"No wonder Fenris left." Lycia snarled.

"Lycia." Regina hissed in warning.

"Let's not talk about mates, dear." Tala chuckled, getting back to her feet. "How about Alistair? Leaving you, your father and all your precious pups to die while he tucked his tail and ran. Oh and the kids told me he came back, only to try and steal his son from you. Didn't you have to get rid of him twice? Not only that, but he had a son and you didn't know it was his son and you invited him into the fucking pack! And then to top it all off, his crazy girlfriend comes and shoots up the place. Wonderful, o great and powerful leader." She laughed.

"And Fenris?" Lycia asked. "Losing like a little bitch to another alpha and then crying about it while you brought him prey every night for what, like 10, 15 years? Then one day he's magically healed and stolen your entire fucking pack? Your entire pack deserted you. Why, because you were a pathetic little slave to his whims. How dare you claim to be better than me. At least my mother will live on as a great warrior and not some Royal Pack bitch!" Tala tackled Lycia into the ground and started raining punches on her. Lycia rolled them over, but couldn't land a punch as Tala kicked her with both feet, sending her flying.

Regina sighed, trying to break up the fight. But she was nowhere near strong enough. It would take nearly every adult in the pack, plus the combined strength of Dal's wolf to get them under control. "Both are you are nothing more than children. Do you need a timeout?" Lycia growled in reply, while Tala broke free and turned to leave. "Tala."

Tala paused and turned around. "I told you. I'm sorry." She shifted and was gone.

Regina started to go after her when Lycia whimpered in surprise. She turned around to find her mate looking at her with shock. "What?"

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"She's my friend. That's all." She gestured to the others. "Give us a minute please." Ruby nodded as she lead the pack back to the house. Regina turned back to her mate and magically healed her and cleaned her up. "We clearly need to have a discussion."

"Regina-"

"For now, that means **I **talk and **you** listen." Regina said. "I don't care about being a real pack, just like from the Enchanted Forest. All these rules and regulations, I don't care about them. Tala is my friend, your cousin, and she already feels like she has no reason for being here. You were like best friends when she got here, what happened so fast?" Lycia lowered her head. "You are my heart and soul, completely, now and forever. I could **never l**eave you. I could never tell you how wonderful you've made my life and that is why I **can't** leave you, Lycia. I love you. It's why I won't, unless I die or something. This little feud needs to stop. Here and now." She paused to see if her mate would respond.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you, Regina." Lycia said softly. "That's why I act the way I do, and I'm sorry."

"You should be apologizing to Tala for that." Lycia growled at that, and Regina sighed again. "I understand that you're possessive and protective, but Tala knows she could never have me. **You** should know that." She said, throwing up her hands in defeat. Regina turned her back to Lycia, and her mate started to whimper. She quickly came forward to wrap her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Regina, I don't ever want to upset you."

"I don't ever want to upset **you**." Regina replied, kissing her lips. "But you can trust me. You can trust Tala. The pack needs to be one if this is going to work." Lycia nodded and Regina stepped back. "I'm gonna go check on Tala."

"You're exhausted enough." Lycia cautioned.

"I don't care. This is my fault anyway. I owe it to her."

"Then I'll come with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea right now, baby." She turned to leave and took off in the direction of Tala's scent and the trail of blood. It lead down to a small creek where she found Tala trying to clean the slowly healing gashes on her body. Regina waved her hand, cleaning her up and healing her completely.

"Thank you." Tala grumbled.

Regina sat next to her, crossing her legs. "You okay?"

"I'm surprised she let you come check on me." Tala said dryly, leaning her head against a rock.

Regina handed her a change of clothes she conjured. "You'll feel better in these."

"If you want to ask me, Regina, just do it." Tala sighed, taking the folded clothes. "Yes, my mother was a member of the Royal Pack. She was the princess. She left before the Wolf Wars but even then I am nothing like her."

"I, of all people, should know that we are not our mothers." Regina said. "I understand about you wanting to escape where you came from. Was it your mother who killed Natasha?"

"No, after Natasha killed my grandparents, the rest of the pack attacked her. My mother had long since left, met my dad and had me. She was exiled from the Royal Pack before the Wars."

"I had a feeling that your anger with each other ran much deeper than just me."

"No, this is all about you. It began when we went hunting back in Storybrooke."

"I don't understand why hunting with you once would drive her crazy like this." Regina said.

"Neither do I, but again, she'd **your** mate, isn't she?" Tala chuckled darkly, running her hands through her hair. "I hope finding out about who my mother was, doesn't change anything. I'll still find the bastards who attacked you and make them pay. I swear it."

"I didn't know your mother. But I know you. And I trust you. We need your help to get through this, but not if you and Lycia can't get on the same page. These fights can't keep happening. I'm not going to allow it."

"You're taking over as full alpha?" Tala asked, face frowning in confusion.

"If necessary, then yes. If you and Lycia can't get your act together, then yes. So I suggest you get some sleep. If you won't stay in the house, then you're welcome to the vault. Until the morning, good night." Regina smirked as she poofed back to her bedroom, finding Lycia sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"Regina-"

Regina raised her hand. "I'm exhausted. So are you. Let's just go to bed." She removed her clothes, making sure that she was clean, magically, and climbed into bed. Lycia followed suit and hesitated about putting her arms around Regina. She growled and finally yanked Regina back against her chest. Regina purred.

"I'm sorry." Lycia whispered.

"Stop apologizing." Regina said, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Go to sleep. I have to train in the morning."

"You're still gonna train with her?" Lycia asked, voice barely above a growl.

"Lycia." Regina sighed, sitting up. "Everything is not a competition. Everything is not about trying to dethrone you. I have this power and I want to learn how to use it. At least she knew what it was at all. It could be useful. I know you see this as me just trying to spend time with Tala, but you're being ridiculous, Lycia."

"**I'm **being ridiculous?! I have every right. I'm the alpha, aren't i? How am I being ridiculous? You're the one taking her side when you should be on mine."

"Because you should know that I want you and only you. We have 7 kids together and we've been mated for 10 years. Do you honestly think I would give up any of this for anything else?" Regina asked. "And I'm not taking **her **side. I'm not taking anyone's side because both of you are acting like children and getting on my last fucking nerve! Now, I am done with this conversation! So shut up and go to sleep." Regina moved to the edge of the bed and flopped down with a frustrated sigh.

Lycia growled as she rolled onto her back. "I don't want to fight with you, baby."

"I'm not fighting. You're upset over nothing and I'm tired of this. Usually the possessiveness is a turn on, but as of right now, I'm tired of it."

"I wish we could go back to the way we were, when we were a team."

"We still are." Regina rolled over to face her mate. "You said you trusted me, you said you trusted Tala. What happened?"

"I don't know." Lycia sighed, digging her hands into her hair.

"Then let's start over. You and Tala just start over. End this, I'm sick of it."

"But Regina-"

Regina growled as she stood up and walked over to her vanity. "You know what, Lycia, you're pissing me off. I just want to go to sleep and now you're making me do this." She mumbled to herself, pulling out a small diamond and vial.

"What is that?"

Regina didn't answer. The diamond activated after a quick word of magic, casting a powerful sound barrier around the room. She knocked back the vial and shuddered as she felt a burning energy run through her.

"Regina, what are you doing?"

Regina smirked as she pulled out some items and walked back to her mate and handcuffed her to the bed. "I am about to fuck your brains out. Talking to you is doing no good, but you seem to understand sex pretty well, so we'll try this." She nodded to the riding crop, blindfold and whip on the vanity that she'd pulled out.

"Regina, you don't have to do this. I'll behave." Lycia said as Regina put the blindfold on her. Nervousness and excitement streaked through their bond.

"No you won't. Bad wolves should be punished." Regina slowly kissed her lips and grinned. "Now, just relax. This'll only take the rest of the night."

Xxxxxxx

Neither alpha got up until late the next afternoon. They showered and got dressed in jeans and blue and green tank tops and walked out to the vault. She kept it some ways into the woods near Bron's tree. Having a room full of magical items sitting out in the open just didn't seem wise with 10 curious kids running around.

Regina was silent as they walked, but she could tell her mate wanted to speak. "Yes Lycia?"

"Despite last night, you're still upset aren't you?" Lycia asked, taking her hand and stopping her.

Regina looked at her. "For some reason, when Tala came through that portal, you felt you needed to go into full blown alpha mode. Where everyone is a threat that isn't in your pack. I don't want you like this, even when we go back to the Enchanted Forest. You don't need to be. I didn't fall in love with a simple minded wolf that I met in a club. I fell in love with an amazing woman and made love to her the first night I met her, and she changed my life forever. For the better. I want that Lycia back. I want the woman I love back."

"Regina, I…" Lycia sighed. "You're right. It's just not easy. I can't stand the thought that someone might take you from me. That I may not be enough. That there's someone out there who could make you happier."

"Lycia-"

"I'm sorry, okay? I know we have a family, and that we're bonded, but that doesn't always matter to some people. I know it matters to you, but it didn't to Alistair. I want to make this right, I really do. Tala is a great woman and she could make you just as happy as me. I'm sorry I feel so insecure. I know I shouldn't, but I do and I can't help it."

"Lycia." Regina sighed, pulling her she-wolf into her arms. Lycia purred happily. "Tala couldn't make me as happy as you do, because she's not you. I love **you**, Lycia. We'll get through this, baby. Just like we have everything else. Stop worrying. I am yours, completely. Got it?"

Lycia nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good, then let's go." She took her mate's hand and started skipping ahead, making Lycia laugh. Tala was already up and sparring with Lucia in front of the vault when they arrived.

"Finally you guys get up." Tala said, looking up as she pinned Lucia to the ground.

"Yeah, we had an eventful night." Lycia said softly, with a glance at her mate.

Regina flicked an eyebrow in her direction and turned to Tala. "Lycia has something she wants to say to you."

"Oh yeah? Well I have something I want to say too." Tala said, standing up and helping Lucia back to her feet. "I have decided that I am no longer a member of your pack. When we go back to the Enchanted Forest, I will be leaving you. If you want to continue to train, then so be it. But I won't be following any more rules."

Lycia growled. "I told you this was ridiculous."

"**However**, I am sorry for the way I've been acting. You may have blown this entirely out of proportion, but I didn't make it any better. I should've been more mature about all this, but I wasn't, and caused even more problems for you and your mate. So...I'm very sorry, Lycia and Regina."

Lycia sighed. "I'm sorry too. I lost my head for a bit there. Regina suggested that we just start fresh. Forget all this all crazy stuff and go back to being a unified pack."

"I agree." Tala nodded.

"Good." Regina said. "Now, we can get back to training because we have something very important that we have to take care of before we can really get underway."

"What's that?" Lucia asked.

"Your big brother's wedding of course."

The wedding itself would not take place for another two months. It was nothing extravagant, but was still beautiful in its simplicity. It was to take place beneath Bron's tree, that at this time of year, was covered in beautiful pink flowers that littered the ground and made for a naturally gorgeous setting. Regina looked around, making sure everything was in place. The pack was all in place, mingling with their guests, some friends that they'd all made over the last decade and the others waiting impatiently for the thing to start. The kids were especially excited for their big brother. Seth was pacing like crazy and Lycia stopped him and growled at him as she fixed his shirt.

"Why are you so nervous, Little One?" She asked. She was wearing a long lavender dress and her hair was neatly pinned up in a bun with a flower from the tree stuck in the clasp. Regina herself, was wearing a light pink dress and her hair was simply swept to the side.

"I don't know. What if-"

"No." Lycia covered his mouth with a finger and let out another growl. "No ifs. Everything will be fine because this woman loves you to death and she's already mated with you, so she isn't going anywhere. Relax, or I will knock you out."

"Lycia." Regina said as she walked up. "You're hardly helping the situation." She smiled at her son and kissed his cheek. "You look so dashing in your suit."

"Thanks Ma. Are you really gonna sing today?"

"I have no choice. Scarlett wouldn't take no for an answer. I'll try not to destroy the ceremony." Per the young redhead's request, she would be singing the wind beneath my wings and Lycia would be playing her viola, an instrument that Regina didn't even know she played. "I'm gonna go check on your bride to be. Stay here, and try to relax, please." She poofed to the house where Scarlett was getting ready. Granny was brushing her hair and Ruby was doing her makeup. "Is someone excited?"

Scarlett looked at her at the mirror and smiled. "Ecstatic. How is he?"

"Excited and nervous, just like you." Regina smirked.

Granny and Ruby took a step back as Scarlett rose to her feet, dressed in a sleek white dress with a long train. A silver crown rested on her bed of bright red hair making her look elegant and regal, with a touch of wildness. Her hair had been neatly brushed and draped over her shoulder and a silver diamond necklace sparkled from around her neck.

"Well? What do you think?"

"We think you look stunning of course." Regina smiled. "Absolutely beautiful."

"I have to go get dressed." Ruby said. "I'll be out in a second. Granny come help me zip up my dress."

Scarlett turned to Regina as the other two left and took her hands. "I feel like I'm about to throw up."

"It's just nerves, dear. Relax, this is the same man you met all those years ago when you were kids."

Scarlett nodded and took a deep breath, putting a hand over her stomach. That seemed to calm her down a little bit.

"Have you talked about your 14 children yet?" Regina asked, attempting to help soothe her nerves.

Scarlett nodded. "He's not happy about it, but we came to an agreement."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to wait until we got to the Enchanted Forest to have children, because you know, you want your own children to be old enough to defend themselves. I thought we could wait until we got set up you know, and settled in. He wants me to drop over a dozen babies right now." Both of them chuckled. "But I can wait, and he'll have to too."

"That's a very wise thing to do."

"I'm glad you agree. I didn't know if I was being cruel or something." Scarlett turned around, shaking her hands and taking deep breaths again.

"Cruel? No. Hardly. Taking newborns to a hostile land would be foolish. Seth knows that, I'm sure. He just really wants to start a family with you. Both of you will be amazing parents."

Scarlette whipped back around. "Would you help me? I mean, I know you have 7 other kids, but would you give me some pointers or something?"

Regina smiled and took Scarlett's hands again. "Of course, dear. We'll be with you every step of the way. You have a pack, and you'll never have to be alone if you don't want to be."

"Thank you."

"You're more than welcome. Don't ever forget that." Scarlett nodded meekly. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Then let's go get married, shall we?" She looked up as Ruby descended the stairs with Granny, both of them wearing beautiful red dresses. "I have to go take my place to sing. Relax." She poofed herself and Granny back out to the tree where everyone was taking their seats. Lycia was sitting, waiting to begin playing. She took her place to the left of Seth and Granny scurried into place. She wasn't a minister, but Seth would have no other person for the job. Seth smiled nervously at her and she gestured to her throat, pretending something was wrong with it. He shook his head with a smirk and she sighed and resigned herself to her fate. She had never been much of a singer, but she guessed that she would have to suck it up and do her best. Hopefully, she wouldn't ruin it. Granny gave her the cue and she started to sing and Lycia started to play. Softly at first, but growing in power. She might not have been Celine Dion or Bette Midler, but she thought she was good.

Scarlett walked down the aisle carrying a bouquet of red and white flowers. She was clearly still nervous, but she smiled, eyes never leaving Seth. He never looked away from her either and his jaw would have hit the ground if it could. Granny closed his mouth for him with a smirk. Scarlett handed her flowers to Ruby and took Seth's hands and Regina ended the song. Lycia continued playing for another minute, a deep, powerful medley before she allowed it to end.

"See? You guys didn't ruin it." Granny said.

"Thanks Granny. That was really loud, but thanks." Regina smirked, taking her seat in the front row with Lycia.

Granny cleared her throat. "We are gathered here to unify this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

Regina looked over at Lycia discretely wiping away a tear. "You okay?" She whispered.

Lycia nodded. "My Little One isn't so little anymore." She smiled.

Regina took her hand and kissed the back of it, laying it in her lap. Lycia leaned against her as they listened to the beautiful ceremony. She almost started crying herself at the sound of their sweet vows to one another, promising to care for and love one another until the end of their days. Scarlett's voice cracked several times, but she managed to keep from crying.

"May we have the rings?" Granny asked.

Quinn held up the small pillow with the two rings. One was broad and gold and the other was thinner and silver, both encrusted with a single ruby since red seemed to be their color, and a diamond, forming the symbol of the moon. Seth slid the small silver one onto Scarlett's finger and Scarlett slid the other one onto Seth's finger. They grinned at one another before looking at Granny.

"Then by the powers vested in me. I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Seth immediately lifted Scarlett up into the air and kissed her. The family cheered as the newly married couple hugged their parents and waved as Seth pulled his new wife towards the limo waiting in the driveway. Scarlett paused to toss the bouquet and burst out laughing as it landed in Red's hands. Quinn snatched it from her, shaking his head with vengeance,

"The hell you are getting married."

Red only smiled sweetly up at her father, snickering, and Ruby took the bouquet and handed it to a surprised looking Tala. The family waved as the couple roared away.

"That was beautiful." Regina said, looking over at her mate.

"It was." Lycia agreed. "Are you sure you still don't want to get married?"

"I'm sure." Regina smirked at Tala, who was arranging the flowers in the bouquet. She was dressed nicely in a simple silver dress, long with a high slit and her hair was neatly brushed and pinned to one side. "But that wedding is one I'd like to see." Tala grinned and shook her head.

"Never happening, your majesty."

"I'm sure."

"Mom, can we take these suits off?" Bron asked.

Regina waved her hands, replacing their dress clothes with more comfortable and the kids quickly set to work cleaning up. Regina decided to take a stroll through the woods. She was quickly accompanied by Cara and Ruby.

"You alright, Gina?" Ruby asked.

Regina nodded. "I'm great. Why?"

"I thought you and Lycia were still out of whack."

"We're getting better." Cara came to her side, almost nuzzling her hand until she stroked the top of her head. "She and Tala are cooperating now at least."

"Well that's good. Do you think you could watch the kids tonight? And could me and Quinn borrow your vault?" Ruby asked.

"Of course, Ruby."

"Oh thank you." Ruby sighed. "Quinn is about to crazy. I should go tell him the good news." She grabbed Regina and crushed her to her chest and kissed her cheek before racing off back to the house.

"Mom?" Cara said softly.

"Yes baby?" Regina paused to look back at her youngest child.

"Do you think magic is bad?"

"Of course not. Why?"

"Because I have it." Cara looked up at her almost fearfully.

Regina crouched in front of her and made a flame appear in her hand. "Take it."

Cara nodded and indeed took the flame into her hands with no problems. "I can't make one yet."

Regina smiled. "You do have magic. Why are you afraid?"

"I didn't know if you'd approve or not, what with what Grandma did to you when you were younger."

"You are not your grandmother, Cara. Would you like for me to teach you?"

"You would?!"

"Of course. I'll teach you everything I know, my child." She was knocked off her feet as Cara dispersed the flame and leaped into her arms, giggling happily.

"Thanks Mom. When can we start?"

"How about tomorrow afternoon?"

"Great!"

Regina smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Cara."

"I love you too, Mom."

They returned back to the house and Cara disappeared into the house. Some of the kids were playing ball. She spotted Lucia sitting with Tala beneath her tree. Quinn and Ruby were already gone, presumably to the vault, while Granny and Lycia were grilling dinner. She changed her clothes into jeans and a gray blouse and came to sit with them.

"Where'd you run off to?" Lycia asked with a smile.

Regina shrugged. "Just took a walk. Our youngest little pup has magic by the way."

"Cara has magic?"

Regina nodded. "She's already pretty good too. It took me forever to figure out how to hold my first flame. She just did like it was nothing."

"Well one of them was bound to have it." Granny said.

"I know." Regina said. "She wants me to teach her."

"A lot of teaching going on." Lycia muttered with a yawn. "I think I might go to bed early. Seth and I were up nearly all night. He was so excited he couldn't even sleep."

"Scarlett either." Granny chuckled, checking the food.

Regina nuzzled her mate's neck. "You should head to bed then. Get some rest."

"Promise me you'll come to bed soon."

"I promise. Come on." Regina took her mate's hand and lead her into the house.

"Your laptop's pinging." Lycia said, going to open it. Regina looked over her shoulder at the message from Storybrooke. "Another werewolf came through the portal and is apparently causing trouble. They kidnapped someone named Zelena, broke her out of the asylum."

"Oh, my sister." Regina shrugged.

"A werewolf kidnaps your sister and you bat an eye? Wait, you never told me you had a sister."

"I might've mentioned it. We don't really see eye to eye considering she managed to break one of the laws of magic to go back in time and erase my existence."

Lycia emailed back, what color is the werewolf? A minute later, they got their answer. "Brownish gold. It must be a plains wolf."

"You can tell what kind of wolf it is by their color?" Regina asked.

"Wolves that live in a certain place typically have the same coat color and it's usually a color that helps them survive in a certain environment. Such as the Royal Pack. Their coats are white or silver because they live up north where there's a lot of snow. Plains are usually paler colors like pale red or pale brown or golden. Something like that to help them blend in better when they're hunting. The funny thing is, plains wolves are usually the nicest wolves you could meet. I wonder what made this one go rogue."

"They need to close that fucking portal." Regina said. "And stop it from opening again."

"You gonna go check it out?" Lycia asked.

"I suppose I have to. It's our only way into the Enchanted Forest. I might be able to seal it until we need it again."

"Time for another road trip."

"I'm sure it won't take that long. We shouldn't bring all the kids though."

"My thoughts exactly." Lycia said. "It should just be you, me, and Tala. Ruby can lead until we get back."

"And you think Ruby wants to keep getting stuck with 10 kids every time something comes up?"

Lycia frowned as she thought. "Then the girls can go. Leave the boys to babysit. We can leave once you have everything ready and maybe Seth and Scarlett'll be back by then to help out."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you think of taking Cara?"

"Cara? Why?"

"It could be a learning opportunity for her. And I do want her to at least learn to control her magic so it doesn't harm her or anyone else. I'll protect her should the need arise."

"We all will. I guess she can go. She's not a troublemaker thankfully."

Regina nodded as her mate went to bed and she sighed as she realized she would have to wait until Ruby and Quinn were finished having sex in her vault. Damn it.

xxxxxxxxx

Regina found herself once again rolling into Storybrooke. She found that she didn't mind coming back like she did before. At least she had a new purpose to fulfill. They split up at the town line, Lycia taking Ruby and Tala into the forest to find the werewolf's trail, while Regina and Cara walked out to the portal. She wasn't surprised to find Emma waiting for her. But she ignored her, instead focusing on the glowing portal. Cara laid out her magical equipment and held the book open for her, watching intently as she sprinkled a potion around the portal and raised her hands, letting the magic flow. The portal turned from bright blue to dark purple as she worked her magic on it. It started to simmer down and she placed a large rock over it.

"See? Nothing to it." She said with a smile. Cara smiled as well as she started packing up Regina's things once again and Regina poofed it back to the car. "Now, let's go find your other mother."

"Hey Regina." Emma said.

"Hello Miss-" Regina felt that same strange sensation as before when Dal had come to Storybrooke. She found herself running through the forest, faster than she thought a wolf should've been able to run. Whoever the wolf was, was bearing down on her mate. When Lycia came into view, everything seemed to slow down in slow motion as the she-wolf whose eyes she was looking through, slammed her fist into Lycia's chin. Time resumed and Lycia flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Mom!" Cara's voice brought her back to the cave. She and Emma were looking concerned.

"I'm okay." Regina leaned against a rock for a moment. "It's not as bad as last time. But we have to go help the others. This wolf is no joke this time."

"I'll call Dad and Henry." Emma said, already whipping out her phone.

Regina poofed them out to the forest and took the lead as they walked out into the woods. She followed her mate's scent and quickly found them just as Henry and David arrived.

"What's going on?" David demanded.

"The wolf is attacking again." Emma answered.

"Shut up." Regina hissed, pricking her ears. Cara did the same, tilting her head back and forth, trying to catch the sound. Regina did, but at the last second. A fist flying at her face sent her rolling across the ground. Emma tried to help her back up but they both found themselves being flipped into the air and landing on their backs. "What the hell?"

Henry tried firing his gun, but a split second later, the gun was gone. The wolf ran past again, almost too fast for the eyes to catch and elbowed him hard in the face, sending him to the ground as well. David was sent flying off his feet and crashing into a tree.

"Regina?" Lycia and Ruby limped over to her and helped her back up. Lycia looked over Cara but her daughter hadn't been touched.

"You forgot to mention the speed of plains wolves." Regina said.

The wolf suddenly stopped, skidding to a halt a few yards away. She was fit looking woman with long, powerful legs and a very curvaceous form. She was wearing black leather tights and brown bodice with long wavy pale golden hair that nearly reached her waist.

"Who are you?" Lycia growled.

"Who are you?" The wolf replied, smirking. "And why are you following me?"

"We just wanted to know who you were. Werewolves have come through that portal before and it didn't exactly end well. They attacked my mate and tried to assassinate her."

"You are the ones Dal was after." Said the blonde she-wolf. "The Royal Pack want your mate dead, probably for what your parents did, Lycia."

"How do you know my name?"

She shrugged. "Don't follow me again."

"We're not letting you leave until you give us back our prisoner." Henry yelled.

"Prisoner? Zelena is no prisoner. She is mine and you can't have her."

"You can't steal a person and claim they're yours. She's the Wicked Witch and she's a danger to the town." He pulled out another gun.

"Henry, dear. It didn't work the first time, what makes you think it'll work this time?" Regina asked.

"You should listen to your friend." the woman said. Henry scowled and fired. The woman skirted the bullets with lightning quick reflexes, but one managed to graze her arm. She froze and glared at Henry. Before she could attack, Tala suddenly attacked from above, landing on her back and locking her arm around her neck.

"Ha!" Tala said triumphantly, only to be slammed into the ground as the woman flipped herself. Tala managed to get back to her feet and blocked two out of the ten shots the woman threw. A kick to her chest knocked her off her feet and Ruby tried to tackle the woman, only succeeding in getting thrown through the air. The woman took off running again, disappearing into the forest.

"Think she's gone?" Emma asked. The blonde was answered as a flying fist caught her in the jaw. Lycia ducked the next kick and caught the fist. Regina started to assist when she was blown off her feet by a magical explosion. Zelena walked into the scene, hands raised defensively.

"What's going on? Regina? I thought you left town years ago."

"I did." Regina got painfully back to her feet. "We came back to seal up that portal."

"And to put you back in prison where you belong." Henry hissed.

Both sisters rolled their eyes in unison. "Henry, just stop please." Regina said, looking at her sister as the rogue she-wolf approached her and nuzzled her neck. "You two are mates?"

Zelena smiled, genuinely smiled, as she looked at her sister and nodded. "This lovely little thing found me a few months ago and hasn't left my side ever since. She's wonderful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, and she kinda just kicked our asses. Speaking of asses, we came to save yours because Emma said you were kidnapped."

"You were worried about me, Baby Sister?" Zelena smirked.

"No." Regina crossed her arms.

"Besides," said her sister's mate, caressing her cheek. "Her ass is in fine hands."

"So everything's good here, we can go back home." Regina said turning to leave.

"What?" Henry asked.

"Can I kill him?" Zelena's mate asked.

"No, Alyndra. Apparently killing is wrong. So we can't kill people. No matter much better our lives would be without that person if we did." Zelena said. "Wait, Regina. We need for you to open the portal one more time."

"For what?"

"Because we're going to go through it." Alyndra answered.

"Not with our-" Henry began, only for the she-wolf to suddenly barrel into him at lightning speed. She ran past him, disappearing again, and he got to his feet, only for her to come zooming back again. Cara flicked her wrist, suddenly conjuring a shield in front of Henry and Alyndra hit it hard and bounced backwards, landing flat on her back. The shield slammed into Henry when she hit it and he hit the ground hard as well.

"Whoa." Cara whispered.

"Who is this little witch?" Zelena asked.

"My youngest. Cara, that's your Aunt Zelena." Regina said.

Zelena bowed and Cara curtsied. "Living up to the family name, I see. Alyndra, dear, let's go."

Alyndra sat up, rubbing her forehead. "What the hell?"

"Good job." Regina patted her daughter's head and she beamed.

"Very few people can anticipate my attacks." Alyndra said, walking towards the small witch, who fearlessly took a step forward. Alyndra dropped to one knee as she bowed, smirking when Cara giggled. The blonde suddenly leaped back to her feet. "Alright, let's go. Come on, Zelena. We'll meet you guys at the portal." She picked up Zelena in her arms and took off again.

"If we ever have to fight a plains wolf, we're gonna die." Ruby commented.

"Yeah we are." Regina agreed.

"They don't usually move that fast." Lycia growled, rubbing her jaw. "I do hope we meet her again in the Forest."

"Me too." Tala added, massaging her back. "That bitch."

Regina waved her hands, poofing them to the portal and Alyndra easily moved the rock and bounced on the balls of her feet as Regina and Zelena reactivated the portal.

"Well this is good bye for now, Baby Sister." Zelena smirked. "Hope to see you soon."

"We'll see." Regina shrugged. Alyndra quickly yanked the redhead back into her arms as she yelped, and leaped into the portal, disappearing within. "I'm glad she found an Alpha to make her happy too." She used the rest of her magic to reseal the portal and Lycia and Tala covered it with a larger rock and she poofed them back out to the car.

"Regina! Wait a second please." Emma said, trying to catch the brunette, who was having none of that.

Lycia didn't hesitate to rev the engine to drown her out and hit the gas pedal as hard she could without breaking it, leaving Storybrooke behind once again.

After that little adventure, things began to pick up speed again with the training. Every day it was something new with Tala. Sparring, hunting, tracking, shifting, fishing. They had to learn to run in formation, to fight in formation using different tactics. Regina had quickly realized that strength would not be her greatest asset. She wasn't as old and powerful as Lycia and Quinn and she still wasn't quite fast enough to deflect most of their punches. Tala devised her a new method of fighting, which was essentially using the other wolf's strength and momentum against them, using deflection, intelligence and what speed she possessed to win her battles. The kids joined in as well when it came to fighting. Tala and Lucia seemed to have established some sort of bond, as the two were nearly inseparable and Lucia quickly became the trainer's newest assistant. The rift between Tala and Lycia never completely repaired, but with Regina keeping the peace everything was going smoothly. The years passed and the children grew into fine young werewolves. When the 6 of Regina's first litter had shifted, all hell broke loose that night. Luckily they had just enough adults to subdue the newly shifted werewolves until they came to their senses. A few months later came Cara and Ruby's litter. That one was much easier than the first and that night the entire pack finally Ran together as one. Regina couldn't have been more happy and more proud of her family. But even after the shift, they still continued to train and add the newest additions into the pack fold. They were taught to hunt and fight and track and Tala even taught them all swordplay and Granny helped teach them to use the bow and crossbow. Regina's potions only did little when it came to permanent effects, like increasing the size of their wolf and their strength and speed and perception and reflexes. Everything else would have to be naturally honed. Cara continued her training with Regina and made herself into a formidable witch. She did well in the other categories but she loved magic the most and Regina did indeed keep her promise to teach her everything she knew. Despite a few small complications, Lycia decided that they were ready the day after Cara's 18th birthday. Soon, they would be heading to the Enchanted Forest.

Read and review! A/N:Sorry if it's rushed or any mistakes. I absolutely had to include Zelena in this somewhere. I love Lana and Regina, but Zelena and Rebecca are absolutely amazing. She just popped in for a quick misadventure, but it'll come into play later. Well, my lovelies, only one more to go. One more chapter until Beautiful One is done. I hope you've all enjoyed it. I know I have, since I myself love all the characters and it's one of my most popular stories. Beautiful One may end, but the story is far from over. It's time for our favorite wolf pack to go home...and take over the forest.


	27. Chapter 27

The day was bittersweet as Regina looked up at the great homestead that had been their home for the past nearly 20 years. It hardly felt that long at all. Considering that her mate was 700 or something, she could expect a rather long life. Still, it amazed her. The kids-well, she couldn't really call them kids anymore- her _children_ were now all 18. They were strong and beautiful and handsome and ready for their journey ahead. There was just a few minor touches and packing to get their affairs in order before they could leave, but they were ready. Everyone was excited to go.

"Hey, you okay?" Ruby asked, coming to her side and putting an arm around her.

"Yeah, just uh...saying goodbye, I guess." Regina sighed.

"Don't worry. Once we get our territory set up, we can just bring everything through a portal. You know we have to bring your apple tree and Bron's tree."

"I know, but I hate to leave it. This place was like my paradise. After everything that happened in Storybrooke, this was like heaven on earth."

"We don't need the house and the land when we have all the memories it brought." Ruby said, looking back at the homestead. "It doesn't feel like 18 years, does it?"

"Nope." Regina smiled and put her hand over Ruby's. "I'm sure I've already thanked you for this, Ruby, but thank you again for talking to me on the edge of that cliff. And thank you for making me go to the club that night. This couldn't have happened without you."

Ruby smiled and hugged the former queen. "Perhaps you're right, but honestly, I still think you and Lycia would've found each other eventually."

"Perhaps." Regina shrugged.

"I wonder what our future will hold." Ruby murmured.

"Well, you won't be wondering for long. Come on." Regina smiled. They walked back into the house. Most of everything had been packed up since there was no telling how long it would take before they were in a secure enough position to bring it with them. The children were in the midst of finishing cleaning up, but Regina noticed that her lone daughter was not among them. Lucia was standing on the back porch, clearly agitated by something by her tapping the railing in front of her. "What's wrong, dear?"

Lucia turned and smiled at her mother nervously. It was more of a grimace really and it concerned Regina. "I just...I was wondering if I could have your blessing to leave the pack."

"What?" Regina frowned.

"Tala's leaving as soon as we get there. I want to go with her."

"Why?"

"It's not that I don't like you guys, you're my family and I love all of you. I just...feel like my place is at her side for now. Besides she's gonna need help hunting and stuff. Wolves aren't meant to be alone."

Regina nodded in understanding. "I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised." She kissed her daughter's forehead. "Call me if you ever need anything. You're always welcome among your family. Tala too, even if she doesn't believe it."

"Thanks Mom." Lucia smiled.

"You have **my** blessing, but Lycia is not going to be happy about it."

"Lycia won't be happy about what?" Lycia asked, stepping out onto the porch. "Shouldn't you be helping with the packing?" She looked at their daughter with an arched eyebrow. "What won't I be happy about?"

Lucia gulped and looked at Regina, who nodded. "I want to go with Tala once we get to the-"

"Why?" Lycia cut in.

"Because she's my friend and she shouldn't be alone." Lucia said, with more conviction this time.

"The Alpha Lands are a dangerous place. You'll be safer in bigger numbers."

"That may be, but Tala won't."

"That's her choice." Lycia pointed out.

"And this is mine." Lucia said firmly. "Ma, I'm a good fighter, one of the best hunters. I'll be paired with a wolf who's experienced and strong. Come on, Ma, please."

Lycia sighed and looked out over the yard. "Regina's agreed?"

"I have." said Regina.

"If I were to say no, would you go anyway?"

"Probably."

Lycia smirked. "Then I suppose I have no choice. Fine. You can go, but please be careful." Lucia threw her arms around both her mothers before running to tell Tala the news. "If any harm befalls her, I will have Tala's head."

"She loves Lucia as her own, and besides, once they find Tala's daughters, they won't be alone." Regina kissed her mate's cheek. "I wish you and Tala could've stopped acting like fools."

Lycia smirked at her. "It's her fault, messing with my mate. I don't play when it comes to you." she kissed and nuzzled Regina's neck.

"Yo, Cia. Once you're done with the lovey dovey stuff, Regina you got an email from Storybrooke." Quinn called from inside.

"Oh goody." Regina rolled her eyes, walking in to check her computer. She sighed after reading it.

"What's wrong?" Lycia asked, sitting in her lap. She read the email as well and scowled. "They want to come to the Enchanted Forest. Why am I not surprised?"

Regina shook her head, wrapping her arms around Lycia. "What the hell ever." She kissed her mate's shoulder and Lycia looked down at her. "What?"

"I'm just excited, and happy that we're going home. You and me are gonna do great things."

"As long as you are with me...and preferably naked, then I'm fine with that." Regina smirked.

"I can't wait." Lycia smirked, glancing up at Cara and Bron as they walked in, carrying a few boxes already taped up and ready to be stored away.

"You know, you guys could help." Bron said.

Regina waved her hand, completing their work. "Voila. We leave in an hour." She called to the others.

Lycia sighed and stood up, lifting her onto her shoulder. "Well, I guess we better get it on one more time." She said, carrying her mate off to the vault. She quickly chose a room and threw Regina onto the bed and closed the door. "We have an hour. Let's get to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Most of Storybrooke was raring to go when the wolves arrived once again. They didn't want to to wait, so while the pack went out to the cave, Regina went to find the Charmings. She had just made it to the Sheriff's department when she was grabbed by two big pairs of arms. Roland and Neal lifted her off the ground in two bearhugs. She grinned and hugged them back even harder.

"It's so good to see you again, Gina." Roland smiled.

"And you as well. My, the both of you are so handsome."

"And you are so beautiful." Neal grinned, having clearly taken after Charming in looks and stature. He carried himself like a prince.

"Thank you, dear, where are your parents? We're ready to go." Regina knew that Snow probably only wanted to go back so she could be a princess again, because in Regina's mind, she would always be that spoiled little princess who wanted people tending to her whims. Not a queen, but a princess. It didn't matter to Regina since she wasn't going to be near any of the idiots if she had a choice about it. She was lead inside the station where all of the idiots were gathered with packed bags all over the place. "Let's go! Let's move it! The Enchanted Forest awaits his queen." Regina said loudly, announcing her presence to all.

Neal suddenly lifted her into the air. "I found the queen!" He placed her back on her feet with a smirk.

"Regina." Emma looked up with a smile. "You look good."

"Thank you dear." Regina said. "Now, please, dears, come on."

"Yes, the queen commands it." Roland added. "Hey where's the pack? I bet Bron is as big as a tank now."

"Yes he is. Yes he is." Bron said deeply, walking into the room with some of the pack. Seth was almost immediately tackled by Roland and Neal. "Need help with your bags?"

"Oh um, sure." Snow said in surprise as Bron easily lifted six onto his shoulders. Daniel and Hunter grabbed the rest.

"I'm surprised they don't hate us." Henry muttered. He was taller than she was now and had build up a nice physique and had his hair neatly cut, but she could still see his soft side in his face, his boyish looks.

"Why would I teach my children to hate?" Regina asked. "Hating someone gives them power over you. My children will be the most powerful things in the world." He scoffed, as though that was unlikely, but she smiled and turned her attention to the pretty young blonde at his side. "And who is this?"

"You don't remember me, Madame Mayor?" She asked. "I'm Paige."

"That's it. How are you?"

"Just wonderful."

"Well I'm glad you are." She looked back at Emma. "Are you guys almost done? I can only open the portal once and I can't hold it long."

"Yeah, we're just about ready. What's gonna happen to the rest of the town though?"

Regina shrugged. "Who cares?"

Seth approached and put his arm around her with a grin. He was now over a foot taller than her, especially when she wasn't wearing her heels. His hair was past shoulder length and kept neat and glossy and he had the beginnings of a beard on his chin. "Wow, all of you are so tiny." He looked down at Regina. "Especially you."

She hit him the stomach. "Go tell Scarlett to get everyone ready. You two need to start acting like big bad wolves if you're gonna have your own pack."

"Scarlett's still with you?" Henry scoffed.

"Yes, Wife is." He and Scarlett rarely called each other by their names nowadays. It was always Wife or Husband.

"You're married?" Charming asked. "Congrats."

"Thank you."

"Go, do as you are told." Regina shooed him away and sat down to wait impatiently for the Charmings to finish gathering up some weapons. Cara and Natasha came and took seats at her side, watching in bored curiosity. Cara eventually got up and she and Roland left the station together. A smile played on Regina's lips, thinking of what a relationship that would be if it were to flourish. Finally the idiots were done and Tash lead them out to the forest. The Charmings had quite a few followers in town who were going to go with them back to the Enchanted Forest. It was a crowd waiting for them when they arrived at the cave. The Wolves had gathered them in neat rows with Lycia standing at the head.

"Ready, Wife?" Seth asked, lifting Scarlett onto his shoulder.

"Indeed, Husband. It's time we ruled the forest."

"We already rule it." Ruby smirked at Granny, now 10 years younger due to an age reduction potion and preservation spell Regina had concocted. The old woman rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

Regina and Cara prepared to open the portal. Emma's magic was technically stronger, but she still too inexperienced to do it correctly. The queen look up at the people, smirking. The Wolves were itching to race forward, but Lycia had already given the command for the others to go first. They were crouched and waiting. She raised her hands and called forth her magic. Within seconds, the portal had burst open. "Go!" The heroes lead the way inside, dragging with them an obscene amount of bags and trunks and junk. The Wolves leaped in next, doing flips as they sailed through happily. She nodded to Cara and her daughter fell forward into the portal. Regina looked up at Lycia. "I told you to go."

"You really think I'm leaving you?" Lycia smirked, grabbing her wrist and pulling her in. There was an explosion of colors and the wind roared in her ears. Then she hit solid ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: The final chapter of Beautiful One. Anticlimactic, I know, but it'll continue on as a new story so be on the lookout for it. I haven't decided the name, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'm open as always. Read and review!


End file.
